Torture Chamber
by suqua
Summary: Uncanon pairing set in a total AU. One golden haired gun slinger and an equally blond novelist find themselves in a situation that they'd never thought they'd be in, finding romance in the strangest place. KxYuki MPREG ...this'll update someday
1. Hired Man

**Torture Chamber**

-

-

-

K leaned against the cool wall of the house, ignoring the jab of his gun as he hit the intercom button leisurely. He crossed his arms, waiting patiently for the answer to his ring.

The cold exterior was just an act, of course. Inside he was ready to tear down the walls that kept him from his sanctuary and kill something. Repeatedly.

Judy had left him, taking Michael with her. He wouldn't be surprised if she'd run off with Ark or some other hired goon. K snorted, disturbing a thin lock of blond hair. He would be getting his son back, of course. Nothing would stop him from doing that, but he had time, he had patience, and he had connections. First, however…

After another few rings, the muffled sound of human movement could be heard through the door a few feet from the intercom. A few second later, the door swung open, revealing a blonde man cursing under his breath.

"What the hell do you want?" a very grumpy, sleepy Eiri Yuki grunted as he recognized the boss of his young lover. He was still holding one of his pillows.

K smiled easily, standing from his lounged position against the wall. "Just a little chat. Maybe some coffee."

Yuki continued to glare at him, trying to register what had just been said. The last time he'd had a "chat" with this American, he'd been shot at about five times afterward.

And yet, seeing as how it looked like he was intent on staying, Yuki sighed and walked back inside leaving the message that K could follow him.

K stepped inside, grinning amiably. "I see you got those bullet holes fixed." He commented conversationally.

Yuki shuddered inwardly. He gripped the pillow closer to him slightly. No matter how cool he was he was still a bit shaken up at the thought of being sniped at.

He swallowed before answering, "Yeah, the stucco and paint worked really well to hide it. You can't even tell I was…sniped at…"

K smirked. "Sniped at? Surely an author such as yourself could come up with a better phrase..."

Yuki turned to glare at him again.

"Well, perhaps I'm not always adept at much gun phrases like certain ex-FBI agents." he spat, practically shooting daggers at K for insulting his writing skills.

K smiled innocently in the way that only American's seemed to manage properly. "It's not just gun phrases, you know. There's so much more then just guns..." He sighed dreamily, thinking of the laser that destroyed both Tokyo and New York City.

Yuki watched the dreamy expression on K's face for a moment until he became a bit uneasy and turned away. Americans were so weird.

"So what is it this time? Shuichi and I haven't been fighting lately, and if my television, radio, and every music store in Japan is correct, Bad Luck is doing fine." Yuki said, sliding onto the couch.

"Exactly." K crossed his arms comfortably over the straps of his shoulder holster. "Bad Luck's doing fine. Better then fine. They're doing so well, they've left the country."

"Left the country?" Yuki repeated, one eyebrow rising up. When had that happened?

"He's left for America again?" he asked slowly, "Let me guess…You put him on tour without his consent?"

"It wasn't entirely without consent." K shrugged. "Shuichi is Bad Luck, and Hiro agreed to the trip."

Yuki thought about that. And found himself asking, "How long will he be gone?"

That could translate into 'How much time do I get to work' or 'How long until I see my sweet Shu-chan' if you looked into Yuki's mind.

K's smile, ever present through the conversation changed from friendly to somehow predatory. "A month. A month and a half, at most."

A shiver so slight, he scarcely noticed it, ran down Yuki's spine.

He could finish half a novel or more in that amount of time. He'd be able to go someplace without Shuichi asking to go with for a whole month, or even a month and a half!

A dreamy expression not unlike the one seen on K's face earlier, found it's way onto Yuki's face.

K reached into his pocket, pulling out a small cap gun and firing it, breaking Yuki's reverie. "Shuichi did leave several requests with me, however."

Yuki hadn't noticed that he was still holding his pillow, and was clutching it tighter as their "chat" went on.

"What kind of requests?" he asked, a tiny yawn escaping his mouth.

K tucked the cap gun back into his pocket, tugging out a rather crumpled piece of paper instead. He cleared his throat, beginning to read. "One, that you - that's me," K clarified, "Will never let any harm come to my darling Yuki - that would be you. Two, you will protect him with your life. Three, you will never, ever, ever let him get lonely. Four, make sure he goes to places where he'll be safe." K paused, "Wait. That one's scratched out. Ah. Here it is. Four, stay with Yuki always to make sure he goes to places where he'll be safe."

Yuki chuckled and reached for a packet of cigarettes lying on the coffee table. He took one out and placed it between two fingers, still unlit.

"But that's not the only reason why you are here, right?" asked Yuki, brandishing the cigarette accusingly.

K shrugged, smiling in an unreadable fashion.

This only irked Yuki further before he muttered, "Goddammit," and reached between the sofa cushions for a lighter.

"I am going to repeat a phrase you may have already heard." Yuki said, lighting his cigarette, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Right now?" K's smile widened. "Fulfilling the duties that Shuichi applied to me."

Yuki smirked.

"Well, the last I checked, I wasn't under any harm, I don't need to you protect me, I'm sure as hell not lonely, and I'm not planning on going anywhere but back to bed." Yuki said, counting off them on his fingers.

K tsked, looking down at the paper again. "Four, stay with Yuki always to make sure he goes to places where he'll be safe."

Yuki almost choked on his cigarette. Why in the hell did Shuichi have to be so damn specific? Why had he crossed out the other one? It would have worked better!

"So…you're planning on staying here for the next month or so? Because you were told to?" Yuki asked, taking the cigarette out of his mouth before he swallowed it.

"I'm a hired man. I do what I'm told," He smiled before Yuki could interrupt him, "by my superiors at N-G."

Yuki's eyes widened a bit and his mouth fell open. If he remembered correctly, K was very serious about his job and did any assignment without fail.

"You're seriously going to stay near me the whole time?" Yuki asked, using the cigarette to point at him again.

"Yep." K nodded cheerfully. "Don't worry about a thing, Yuki-san. Everything's going to turn out perfectly."

For some reason, Yuki didn't believe that and he began to dread the month to come.

TBC 

**-**

**-**

**-**

Suqua: Mmmm...This will be interesting to watch progress!

Anndy: Interesting? More then interesting. It'll be fun to write too: )

Suqua: This is a startling yet interesting choice of coupling, huh Anndy-chan: D

Anndy: I like this coupling. It's YUMMY!

Suqua: XD They make very unusual couple. . . very slashed up Gravi fic, ne?

Anndy: Yeah... it's a good thing we managed to find a way to keep Shuichi out of it, though (No offense to Shu-chan lovers!)

Suqua: But eventually...he'll have to come back! O.O

Anndy: Eventually, I suppose...

Suqua: I hope he won't be TOO mad at us! Xx

Anndy: Heh... I should hide... getting him out was my idea... --"

Suqua: Well, I'm the one who came up with the YukixK-ness: )

Anndy: That's true.

Suqua: And I was the one who said that we should make a fanfic!

Anndy: o-o yeah. . .

Suqua: Maybe Shuichi should kill me.

Anndy: He should: O

Suqua: O-o Whilst I await my bloody doom by Shuichi, please review: D


	2. Super Clean

**Torture Chamber**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Super Clean**

-

By the next morning, Yuki found that K was almost as irritating to be around as Shuichi was. Which was saying a lot. Then again, he wasn't really used to having to put up with people except for his family and a few select others.

First, K had insisted on staying in Yuki's bedroom while he slept, so he got no sleep whatsoever. After that, he tried watching television, but they kept fighting over what to watch.

Breakfast would most likely be another headache waiting to happen.

K stood from the couch, quickly tying back his hair, which had gotten mussed from several hours of arguing and lounging. He was going soft, he thought with a suppressed yawn. One straight night up, and he felt ready to collapse. How long had it been since he'd been forced to pull 48 hours? Since he'd started with Bad Luck, at least... K pulled out his gun, made sure the safety was on, and poked Yuki in the shoulder with the barrel. "Breakfast. Shuichi told me to take care of you, and that includes making you eat. Get up."

Yuki shot him a look before pulling himself up and walking toward the kitchen. Get shot at or listen to K. He was starting to wonder if he would really mind getting shot.

He stood for a moment in front of the fridge before swinging it shut and walking toward the hallway closet. He opened the door and got out his coat and shoes.

K frowned, holstering his gun. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm out of eggs, miso, rice, chicken, pork, and…well everything. So I'm going to get some food. Yuki announced with a smirk, and then added, "Unless, of course, you'd like to eat baking soda for breakfast…"

K grabbed his shoes from the end of the couch, shoving them on. "Let's make this a quick trip. We can be in and out of the store in ten minutes and have everything we need for at least a week."

After grabbing his keys, Yuki harrumphed and walking outside while K was still putting on his shoes. He got to his car and pushed the unlock button on his key chain, making his car's lights blink and make a weird _cheerup_ sound.

K stopped. "You're not driving. You could get into a car accident, and that would be a violation of Shuichi's rules. I'll drive."

One of the deadliest glares Yuki could muster suddenly popped onto his face. Not being allowed to drive his car? "No fucking way." He hissed, his eyes narrow.

"I'll fuck anyway I want to." K took a step towards Yuki, blue eyes cold and distant. "But we aren't talking about fucking. Give me the keys."

For a second, Yuki considered his options. K was about two inches taller than him. He had the big-guy American thing going. Hell, he had a gun! With the tiniest hint of defeat, he dropped the keys into K's hand.

"You hurt my car, and I don't care if you shoot me. I'll kill you." Yuki said, moving to the passenger's side.

"You could try." K stepped around the car, opening the drivers' side door.

For the first time since the night before, they didn't argue. Yuki decided that he didn't want yet another migraine so he did the same thing he did with Shuichi. He just stopped thinking about it and allowed it to happen.

He could hardly wait until Bad Lucks' tour in America was over.

It didn't take long for K to make it to the local market, find a parking space, and park. Likewise, it took even less time to get Yuki out of the car and behind a cart. "Let's go. Ten minutes and counting. Get what you need, not what you'd like."

Yuki's face stayed neutral. He didn't care. That's what he told himself. He didn't care one single bit.

Somehow, he got K to push the cart and since he only had ten minutes, he started grabbing several pounds worth of rice and some eggs, meat, milk, and some veggies and fruit.

At the checkout counter, he looked at K expectantly.

The American rolled his eyes, reaching into the back pocket of his rumpled pants and pulling out his wallet. "You owe me." He paid the clerk, "And so does Shuichi." He'd ignore ulterior motives, for the moment...

Yuki simply gave a small anything-but-innocent smirk before following the bag boy whom was pushing their cart back to the car.

"I'm simply letting you keep your promise, K. After all, if I starved to death, you would have failed in your job." He said, opening one of the back doors for the groceries to be put away. Like he'd let a bag boy touch his lovely Saab.

K grinned in a manner that spoke volumes about his mental state. "It's my job to keep you alive for a month, and you WILL be alive in a month."

The bag boy looked a bit frightened, most likely because K was wearing a gun holster, but perhaps it was the deadly looks Yuki was giving him as the brown paper bags looked a bit like they were scratching the leather interior.

However tempted he was to jump in the car and use the spare key beneath the drivers seat, he somehow went back into his neutral state. "Well then lets go before I die of hunger." Said Yuki, climbing back into the passengers seat.

K slid into the front seat, starting the car again. "You won't starve. Shut up and enjoy the ride."

Yuki had a feeling that he wouldn't really enjoy this ride.

-

**xxx**

-

K finished washing the dishes, setting them out to air dry. The image of domesticity was perfect, completed with the apron worn over his gun holster. He watched Yuki for a moment, trying not to smirk as the author nearly fell asleep in his seat. He snuck a hand into his pocket, and started to pull out the cap gun when-

"I'm not asleep, stupid." Yuki grumbled, without lifting his head. He looked up a second after speaking. He looked exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes. The author looked exhausted.

Yuki yawned into his hand. "I'm going to make a deal with you." He said, trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes.

K let the small toy gun drop back into his pocket, reaching behind him to untie the apron. "What's the deal?"

The author yawned again, a tear escaping his eye. "You've heard that people can get sick or die from no sleep, right?" Without waiting for K to answer, he went on, "Well I can't sleep if you're standing, sitting in my bed, or for the love of god lying in it."

Yuki took a second to drain the rest of the milk from his glass. "I would like to propose that I get you a chair right beside the door or perhaps since I can see you are tired as well, the cot from Shuichis' old room."

"No."

Yuki's eyebrows rose a bit in a relaxed-yet-surprised way. "You think I didn't notice how tired you looked this morning? Or how right now you got a raccoon look that is very similar to my own?" he asked, his face still set in a carefree-yet-tired expression.

K shrugged, "I won't slack on my job for a bit of sleep."

Yuki burst out laughing.

K raised an eyebrow, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

After a few second, Yuki wiped some tears from his eyes. He calmed down to the point where he was neutral again.

"I said something very similar to Shuichi once." Said Yuki, a little smirk on his face, "And he told me that he'd rather I become the worst novelist in the whole world than let me get sick from lack of sleep."

K shook his head; "I doubt you care enough to tell me to shove it up my ass. I'll take the chair, and I'll sit in the corner of the room. That's the only deal you'll get."

Yuki watched him for a second before nodding and going toward the living room to get one of the chairs. He dragged it into his bedroom and putting it in one corner of the room that was free.

"That work for you?" he asked, collapsing on the bed and almost immediately getting drowsy.

K nodded, having followed him into the room. He sat in the chair, his body more than relieved to be seated, despite the fact that the chair was more uncomfortable then... K shut down that thought, blinking rapidly in an attempt to keep himself awake.

Yuki was snoring away a few seconds after he received confirmation that K had found the conditions acceptable.

K rested his head against the wall, unable to stop himself as sleep stole over him.

For a moment, the both of them slept. But that didn't last long, seeing as how there were two things wrong that made Yuki wake up. First, he wasn't sleeping on his stomach. Second, he didn't have his favorite pillow.

He noted that K was sleeping, so he ducked out to the living room to grab his pillow. When he was walking back, he shivered at the chill of the dark apartment. He sighed, then went to the linen closet and grabbed one of the extra blankets.

Approaching his room, he started tiptoeing again and placed the pillow carefully on the bed while he started unfolding the blanket and deftly covered K with it. With a quick glance to see if the blanket would stay up, he lay down on his bed again.

K's eyes snapped open, and his hand went for his gun immediately. He looked around the room, and his eyes landed on Yuki. He glanced down at the blanket, then back at the author. His gun slid back into its holster easily, and he nodded at Yuki. "Thanks."

The only thing that answered him was a very loud snore.

K rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the floor. All in all, it looked more comfortable then the chair felt, and he'd feel vibrations through the boards if anyone entered the apartment. He nodded, standing from the chair and gripping the blanket to keep it up. He moved the chair three feet over, sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and shut his eyes again. It wasn't as comfortable as a bed, or as warm as holding Judy or Michael while they slept, but it was an improvement.

-

**The Next Day**

**-**

Unfortunately, the next day didn't start like the day before ended. When Yuki got up to go to the bathroom that morning, he accidentally stepped on K's leg.

K was standing before he'd completed the waking up process, gun in hand and safety off.

Yuki was still in his sleep-mode and ended up poking the barrel of the gun being pointed at him. In a slightly creepy singsong voice, he said, "Good Moooooorning."

K fought the urge to shoot the author and save them both the humiliation, instead flicking the safety back on and storing the gun away. "Morning."

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Yuki dropped his favorite pillow on his bed for later. When he was able to wake up, he'd make breakfast. When breakfast was over, it was time for work.

He seriously hoped that K wasn't planning on accompanying him into the bathroom.

K stretched, shifting his shoulders to readjust the gun holster. He paused, "We have an issue."

Yuki looked back at him, his eyes still half-closed. "What is it?" he asked, though when he did, it sounded like 'whut tiz it?'

"I need a shower, and I can't leave you alone."

That woke Yuki up.

". . ."

K met Yuki's disbelieving look with an impassive look of his own.

"What are you suggesting?" Yuki asked slowly, whatever sleepiness completely escaping him now.

K shrugged, his tone innocent. "You're going to need a shower too. Scouts Honor, I won't look."

Yuki could vaguely remember what a scout was. A little boy who sold cookies or something. "I don't have big showers. They probably wouldn't fit the both of us." Yuki argued, determined not to lose.

"_Probably_ wouldn't. Think of it as a science project."

"Sc-sc-sc..." Yuki huffed, trying to understand exactly what was going on. Before he had a chance to question, he was being dragged to the nearest bathroom.

K shut the door, standing in front of it as Yuki stared at him. "Relax. I'm ma-." He stopped himself, "I'm not going to rape you. Leave your damn shorts on if it makes you feel better." K shrugged out of the shoulder holster, setting the holster and the gun down on the counter.

Once again, Yuki had to face the fact that he was not going to win. So he gave in and started removing his clothes. He unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing and then pulled off his boxers. "I'm not scared or anything." Yuki said, immediately regretting it since it made him sound afraid.

K just snorted, unbuttoning his shirt with easy movements. He let it drop onto the floor, unbuckling his belt without bothering to look up.

Yuki started the water. This shower wasn't that big. The probably of his was only a bit off. They were barely going to be able to fit. Why in the hell hadn't he gotten bigger showers?

K glanced at the shower, easing his pants down his hips. "You're right. That's pretty small. We'll still fit, though."

Yuki sighed. Thank god he was Japanese and was used to bathing with other men. He knew that such a thing, as bathhouses didn't exist in America. He stepped into the shower, quivering a bit at the hot water on his cool skin.

K finished undressing, stepping into the shower after Yuki. It was a tight fit, and his increasingly slick skin brushed Yuki's whenever he moved.

Yuki shuddered a bit and jumped slightly when his skin met K's. For some reason, it made a shock go up his spine, but he chose to ignore it.

K reached behind himself, finding the band that held his hair back and tugging. Nothing happened save for a bright blast of pain as the band caught in a tangle of hair. "Shit!"

Yuki listened to K's struggle for a second before he sighed and turned a bit. "If you do that, you'll rip all of your hair out. More importantly, you'd hit me in the process. Hold still." He instructed as he gently removed the band from K's blond locks.

K shook his hair out, shivering as the damp strands stuck to his back. "Thanks."

For an instant, Yuki found himself admiring the long blond tresses that went about to K's waist. After the instant passed, he quickly turned toward the shampoo and started to wash his hair. _Make conversation or something._ His brain yelled at him.

He recalled that Shuichi had mentioned K having been married to Judy Winchester and that they had a son. "So…how is your family?" Yuki asked, rubbing soap over his wet body.

K tensed, reaching for the soap. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" asked Yuki, rinsing out his hair so that a lavender scent filled the air and bubbles ran down his body, "Why not?"

K washed himself quickly, his arm brushing against Yuki's back. "They left."

Yuki knew he was treading in dark waters, but he couldn't stop himself. "Why did they leave?"

The explosion that proceeded wasn't the kind that blew down buildings, but the kind that left strong men bent and broken. "How in the hell should I know? Judy packed her bags, handed them to Ark, and took Michael! She took my son and I haven't seen them in weeks. If I knew where they'd gone, I wouldn't be here, and they wouldn't be there! She took my son, and I will get him back." The last, though it was said with the same conviction as everything else, was quiet. Final.

After a few seconds, Yuki turned slowly that he was facing K. "I'm sorry." He said, truth in each word, "I'm sure you will be able to get your son back."

K shook his head, leaning against the cold shower wall. "What's the point? Judy's not stupid... she won't stay in one place very long."

Yuki stared at him, not exactly used to seeing K like this. In the day before they'd always argued or something. He had to do something. Gently, he laid a hand down on K's arm. "You just said you would find him. So you will."

K shifted, flipping their positions so that Yuki was pressed into the wall. K watched him for a moment, then threw all restraints to the wind and leaned down, catching Yuki's lips in a kiss.

For a second, Yuki found himself frozen as a foreign pair of lips was being pressed onto his own. How should he respond? He couldn't exactly reject it, seeing as how he was enjoying it, so…he kissed back.

K parted Yuki's lips with his own, giving the author plenty of time to pull away if he wished to.

Instead, the author brought his arms around K's neck and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth willingly, allowing K to explore.

K hesitated for a split second, and then deepened the kiss, resting his hands on Yuki's slim hips.

Yuki licked K's bottom lip, silently begging him.

K pulled back enough to bite with surprising gentleness at Yuki's lower lip, "Be patient, or I'll _really_ bite."

A moan escaped Yuki's throat. This only seemed to encourage K.

He shifted, leaning down to bite a trail down Yuki's neck, leaving a line of small red marks.

Yuki moaned more, loving every bite. He ran his hands through K's hair, his breathing becoming heavier and more like panting.

"Pl-please..."

"No." K smiled slightly against Yuki's skin, and he nipped his way down to the author's collarbone.

Yuki felt his knees wobbling a bit with the pleasure resounding throughout his body. He murmured incoherently as K continued his assault on hiss collarbone.

K pulled Yuki's earlobe into his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly over it. It was worth a shot... after all, a lot of people had sensitive ears...

A much louder moan came from deep from Yuki's throat and his back arched enough that he almost lost his footing. "K..." he whimpered, pressing closer.

K smirked, biting carefully at the soft skin in his mouth. His arm tightened around Yuki's waist, pulling him up against K's chest.

Breathing ever more ragged, Yuki clutched at K's broad shoulders. A red blush spread across his face and most of his body.

K released his ear, lips brushing against Yuki's neck as he spoke. "Why the blush?"

Yuki mumbled something unintelligible, his blush fading slightly.

K bit down on Yuki's neck then pulled back enough to speak. "You're going to have to say it again..."

Yuki's blush had faded to a faint pink color. "Ears…. Really sensitive. When someone bites them or…" he broke off, for some reason embarrassed.

K grinned, "Where else are you sensitive?"

Yuki breathed for a moment before answering, "Anywhere your lips touch."

"Just lips?" K quirked a brow, letting his hand slip a bit on Yuki's hip.

"Ah!" Yuki moaned loudly, his back arched again. His hands curled, finger's pressing into the slick skin on K's back.

He shivered, letting his hand drift around the place he knew Yuki wanted him to touch.

After a few seconds of unbearable waiting, Yuki took one of his hands from K's back and seized K's wrist, bringing it to where he wanted it most.

K gripped him, claiming his lips in another kiss.

A sigh could barely be heard as Yuki returned the kiss, trying to pull K closer. All thought vanished whatsoever from his mind as he bit gently at K's lower lip.

K made a noise in his throat and he began to move his hand on Yuki's length, Two days ago, he would have shot himself before imagining a situation like this. Now he was just glad to have occupied himself.

Yuki trembled a bit as K's hand moved over him. He didn't like being teased. He pushed his hips closer toward the hand that he all of a sudden appreciated very much. "Please…faster…" he mumbled.

K nipped at Yuki's jaw, his hand speeding up only a little. "Some things you'll have to do for yourself."

A tiny, silent pout before Yuki complied and moved his hips forward and back into K's hand. Sounds of pleasure came from somewhere deep in his throat, his eyes were half-lidded.

K jerked back as the water ran cold, his hand falling away from Yuki.

The cold water suddenly found its way to Yuki and upon meeting his skin he jumped, goosebumps covering his skin. He shivered and tried to move away from the cold water.

K turned, shutting off the cold water with a satisfied sigh.

Yuki stood less than a foot away from K, shivering at the cold. God, what a thing to have happen! He was unsure of what to do, so he moved forward and let his hand touch K's upper arm.

K tensed briefly, then turned, taking Yuki by the elbow and pulling him out of the shower.

Yuki obliged, but when he realized that they'd have to walk all the way to the bedroom to continue, he pulled K back. "No…I can't…wait…" he mumbled with pointed glance downward.

K suppressed a smile, "Be a big boy… You can make it. Or you can come on the rug."

With a lustful expression, Yuki took one step forward and sprung forward, knocking K on the floor. "I'll throw the damn rug away." He said, catching K's lips.

K growled softly, rolling over and pinning Yuki down. "I don't care."

Yuki pulled his head up a bit, despite the fact that K's powerful grip was holding him down, to meet the lips that were above him.

K brushed his lips over Yuki's, trailing his mouth down the author's neck to gently bite the other man's nipples.

Crying out, Yuki broke back into rasping breath. While K was preoccupied, Yuki knocked one of his elbows so that he would fall. He wrapped his one free arm round K again, his fingers pressing into his back.

K fell chest to chest with Yuki, taking a deep breath to calm the sudden adrenaline rush. "Don't do that again." He glared down at the man beneath him, repositioning himself.

Yuki gave the best innocent look he could, despite the fact that he wasn't exactly in character in doing so. "You didn't seem to mind." He said, pulling him back down with his free hand.

"That's not the point…" K ground his hips into Yuki's.

"No, but I can feel your "gun" pressing into my leg." Yuki murmured, bringing the other man closer for another kiss.

"Careful… I might shoot you…" K's voice was soft, almost husky, lips brushing against Yuki's before he let Yuki kiss him.

-

-

**Suqua and Anndy have chosen to redirect the part with the lemon. We're sorry for the inconvenience. The URL for the website _with_ the lemon will be on the author's profile. : ) Have a nice day. **

-

-

Yuki's breath slowed until it went back to its normal pace. In a soft, almost inaudible voice, he murmured, "K…" and wrapped his arms around K's neck.

K shifted, looking up at Yuki without raising his head. "What?" He bit the inside of his cheek harshly. Judy had used that kind of voice whenever they had finished making love…

The only thing that answered him was the low rumbles of Yuki's steady breathing. He was asleep again, worn from their exercise.

Yawning, K shut his eyes, letting sleep take him over once more.

**TBC **

**-**

**-**

**- **

Instead of authors notes type things…We give you this: The little rant by Suqua: )

Warning. You are reading SHONEN-AI/YAOI type Fanfiction! It is rated R! SHONEN-AI and YAOI mean BOYSxBOYS! If you haven't realized this…. then…. yeah…. If you don't like the couple…and plan on flaming us for that…then screw you. We don't give a damn. : ) We like this couple. It's yummy!

Don't read the story if you don't like the pairing, people!

I hope you enjoy the rest of Torture Chamber: ) The next little rant will be by Anndy! So beware!

(Next time on Suqua's Rant: The story of the title!)

Please review!


	3. American Idiot

**Torture Chamber**

-

-

-

Chapter 3: Not Feeling Good 

**-**

**-**

"Mmmm…" Yuki murmured, breathing in a deep scent of lavender from long locks of golden blond hair.

He looked down at K, admiring the way his long hair fell around his face. It was slightly wavy because of the fact that K kept it in a ponytail all day, everyday. It was…beautiful the way he looked when he was sleeping. Like an angel.

Yuki shifted slightly to brush a few strands out of K's eyes.

K mumbled something in his sleep, tilting his face into Yuki's hand. He blinked open his eyes, a small frown crossing his features as he realized he wasn't wearing his gun. He blinked again, and looked up at Yuki.

Oh. The events of the morning flooded into his brain, and he pushed himself up onto his elbow. "What time is it?"

A playful smile tugged at Yuki's lips, "I don't know. Use your dick as a sundial."

"You'll have to get it up for me."

Another smile found its way onto Yuki's face as he got into a sitting position. "My back hurts."

K raised a brow, smiling innocently. "Really?"

Yuki made a mental note to himself that floors were not made for fucking. "We need to go shopping."

"Shopping?" K smiled in a way that would make even the most die-hard shoppers pale in envy, though it was highly doubtful he was thinking of shopping at all. Blowing up the stores was far more likely. Then he frowned. "I'm not paying."

"I'm going to buy a new rug to replace this one." Yuki explained before adding, "and I only made you pay before because you wouldn't let me drive my own damn car."

K shrugged, "I'm just following Shuichi's orders."

Yuki's expression changed drastically. He hadn't been thinking about Shuichi until just then. He coughed lightly, then stood up slowly and walked out of the bathroom.

"Fuck." K nearly jumped to his feet, grabbing his pants from the floor and tugging them on. Not bothering with doing them up properly, he pulled his gun off of the counter and was out of the bathroom before Yuki could get farther then the kitchen. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Let me guess. You're following order number two. Making sure I don't get lonely, K?" Yuki said haughtily, still walking away.

K weighed his options. He could say yes, and run the risk of having an enraged Eiri Yuki on his hands, or he could say no, and the result would be a mystery. He definitely preferred the second. "You're overreacting. Maybe I just wanted to fuck you."

Something in Yuki's mind snapped. He wasn't quite sure why, but he wheeled around and with one of the iciest glares he'd ever directed at anyone, he yelled, "What the hell am I? Just a cheap fuck to you!"

"What I'm paying for sure as hell isn't cheap!"

By this time, Yuki had reached the point where he was beyond furious. His eyes were dangerously narrow, his mouth a paper -thin line. "Christ, its no wonder your wife left you!" he spat, standing naked in the middle of the kitchen.

K's eyes deadened, and he turned and walked towards the door. Fuck it. Fuck Shuichi, and fuck Yuki. He pulled his shoulder holster on, opening the front door and stepping outside. The door slammed shut behind him, and the building shook with the force of the impact.

For a few minutes, Yuki just stood, staring at the last place he'd seen K. He moved to a chair, collapsing instantly.

Tears began to fall from Yuki's golden eyes. He told himself he didn't care. But somewhere inside, he already knew he'd fallen for K.

-

**xxx**

-

K started his car with abrupt movements, nearly backing into a line of mailboxes as he peeled rubber out of the parking lot. Dammit all! Was it too much to ask for a rebound that didn't cause more problems? Fuck Yuki and all his shit! K slammed on the brakes, narrowly avoiding a cat. He contemplated shooting it and decided, for the first time in his life, that it wasn't worth it.

He just wanted to get as far away from Yuki as he possibly could.

It would have been fine if Yuki hadn't mentioned Judy. It made him seriously regret deciding to jump the cold-blooded bastard. If he'd stuck with his instinct instead of allowing himself to think, he could be asleep, instead of running away from a job.

Oh fuck. He'd run away from a job. What was he going to tell Shuichi when he got back? K blinked, realizing that he'd all but parked in the middle of the road. He hit the gas again. Shuichi didn't matter. Shooting something did.

-

**xxx**

-

With a soft hiccup, Yuki pulled himself to his feet. He someone made his way to his bedroom, trying to find some clothes. He pulled on some boxers and a pair of crème colored pajama pants.

For a moment, he started walking toward the bathroom nearest his bedroom, but stopped after a few steps and began going to one on the other side of the apartment.

When Yuki looked at himself in the mirror, he stared for a moment at the hickey. It had been done with such practiced ease that he could still remember the feeling of lips and tongue on his neck. There were also faint pink tracks from where K had bitten him down his collarbone.

The little circle was right in the little nook between his neck and shoulder, less than the size of a quarter, a noticeably red color.

Yuki's face paled. _I'm going to be sick._

-

**A Week Later**

-

K shut off the car, resting his hands on the steering wheel as the car cooled. He'd managed to buy a shirt before he'd come back, and the black t-shirt clung to his skin. He stared up at the window he knew was Yuki's.

He didn't know why he'd come back. It was completely beyond him. He'd just started driving, and he'd ended up here. He sighed, climbing out of the car. In addition to the shirt, he'd found a hotel with a mini-mart down the road. K took a deep breath and shut the car, moving towards the apartment building.

After a few intercom buzzes, the door slowly opened, revealing a very pale and tired looking Yuki. His hair was mussed; eyes were lacking their usual golden glow. Only clothed in a pair of pinstriped pajama pants, this time without his pillow.

For a moment, Yuki just stared at the man at his door. "You…" he said under his breath. As the word left his lips, his skin went even whiter and he covered his mouth with one hand. Yuki ran toward the bathroom, leaving the front door wide open.

K blinked. That wasn't quite the welcome he was expecting. He stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. "Yuki?"

No answer, just the sound of Yuki throwing up.

K wrinkled his nose. This reminded him of when Judy was pregnant with Michael… He moved farther into the room, following Yuki into the bathroom.

Yuki had stopped by then, and was now wiping at the corners of his mouth. He was kneeling in front of the toilet. "I'm…sorry," he said, the tears increasing slightly.

"Why?" K crouching next to the other man. "What the hell happened while I was gone?"

Yuki tried not to meet K's eyes. "I don't know… yesterday I all of a sudden I started feeling sick at random times…" he whispered, reaching up to flush the toilet.

K frowned, "Have you called the doctor?" Dammit. He'd left, and Yuki'd gotten sick. He'd broken three of Shuichi's rules by leaving for a week!

Yuki shook his head. "I figured it was just…stress…or something…"

"We're going to call. Now." K stood, offering Yuki a hand up.

The author stared at the hand being given to him, hesitating to take it for only a second. He placed his hand carefully in K's, noting with a bit of sadness how his own seemed to fit perfectly with the other man's.

"Okay…" He murmured, standing on his feet.

K led him out of the bathroom, keeping hold of Yuki's hand until they'd located the phone. He released Yuki's hand, handing him the phone. "Here."

Yuki felt a bit sorrowful that he wasn't holding K's hand anymore. Before he even took the phone, he started crying again.

K's eyes widened in something close to concern, and he grabbed Yuki by the shoulders. "What? What's wrong?" What the hell! He hadn't done anything except try to give him the phone!

Yuki ducked his head down, trying to hide his tears. "I…I'm sorry… I really am…"

"What's wrong?" K stared down at the man who was all but hanging in his hands, and pulled him into the closest thing to a hug he'd given in months.

Yuki stiffened slightly at the small embrace, then relaxed seconds later. He hiccupped before answering, "I was really mean…I don't know why…It just came out…I'm sorry…"

K shook his head, rocking a bit as he did when Michael cried. "Shut up and relax."

Another hiccup and for a moment, Yuki just let rested his head on K's chest, letting his breathing steady. After a few minutes, he stopped crying.

"Better?"

Yuki nodded against K's chest, then after a minute he let go and took the phone. "I'll call my doctor." He said, moving to go look for the number.

K swallowed back a sigh, watching Yuki move away. He rubbed his forehead, pushing his hair back from his face. "Do you think I could get in the shower?"

At the mention of the shower, a light pink color filled Yuki's pale face. He was suddenly grateful that he wasn't facing K. "Go ahead."

The American smiled, ignoring Yuki's discomfort. "Thanks." He turned, walking to the nearest bathroom.

After a few minutes, Yuki was able to locate his doctor's number. He dialed and scheduled an appointment for later that afternoon. Trying to ignore the sound of the running water, he went into his bedroom to change.

_This is awkward._ He thought, pulling on a pair of black dress pants slowly. A sudden flash of pain ripped through Yuki's stomach, and he yelled out in pain.

K ran into the room, hair a tangled mess around his face and soap suds sticking to his wet skin. A drop of water was making its way down his chest as he pulled on the shoulder holster. His gun was already in his hand, and he stared around the room. "What? What happened!"

Yuki was currently keeled on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. He stared at the sight before him for a moment, a bit dumbfounded at seeing K like this. Then again…he already had seen him naked.

"My…stomach hurts…" he stammered, sitting down completely on the floor.

The gun slid into its holster, and K moved to kneel next to Yuki. "Where?"

Yuki placed a hand on his lower abdomen. "Here. But it spreads across as well." He murmured, the spasm going away slowly.

K rested his hand where Yuki's was, smoothing it over the place he'd said it hurt. "How did it hurt?" Why was he being so… nice? He just couldn't make himself be angry with the author.

"A rolling pain…It hurt really badly, but then it went away quickly…" Yuki said, trembling at the warm hand on his bare stomach, "It's gone now…"

"Okay." K sighed, standing carefully. "I'm going to finish my shower…"

Yuki nodded slowly, standing as well. He walked toward his closet, looking for a shirt to wear. "Three O'clock. That's when the appointment is." He said, glancing over at K.

He nodded, "I'll be done by then." He pulled off the gun holster, "Do you still have my stuff here?"

Yuki thought for a moment. "I think they're in the spare bedroom…" he answered, pulling a red button-up shirt from a clothes hanger.

K nodded, moving back into the bathroom.

With a minor glance toward the retreating man and small quirk of his eyebrows, Yuki pulled the red shirt on, buttoning it up slowly. After three buttons, he sighed.

Several minutes later, K's voice drifted into the bedroom, barely holding up a tune. "Don't wanna be an American idiot! One nation controlled by the media, can you hear the sounds of hysteria, calling out to idiot America!"

It was all Yuki could do not to laugh out loud. K was a very bad singer. _He's worse than Shui-_ Yuki froze, realizing whom he was thinking about.

K slurred through the words he didn't know, climbing out of the shower after skipping several verses.

"Twenty minutes till 3:00!"

"I'm done!"

A loud sigh could be heard from Yuki in the living room. "It takes 15 minutes to get to the office! Not counting traffic!" he called, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Hold on! You can't expect me to go naked!" K emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and gun in his hand. "I'll be right out."

_I wouldn't mind. _Yuki thought dryly, pulling a jacket on.

K came out of the guest bedroom, readjusting his jacket over his gun. "Ready?"

Yuki nodded and followed K to the car. This time, he got into the passenger seat without any trouble. "Hatahari Hospital." He said, buckling his seatbelt and holding up the keys.

Accepting the keys from Yuki, K started the car. "Right. Hang tight, we'll be there a little early…" Grinning, he hit the gas.

With a gulp, Yuki nodded before they started speeding toward the hospital in a much faster speed than he would have preferred. Yuki tried not to look out his window. If he did, he'd probably throw up.

K parked the car, glancing at his watch. "We've got five minutes." He glanced at Yuki and inwardly cursed.

Yuki felt sick. He hoped that he wouldn't throw up. So he unbuckled his seat and sat there, trying to calm his stomach. "Thanks…" he mumbled, one hand over his stomach again.

It was a wrench, but… "I'm sorry. I should've been more considerate." K reached over, taking the hand that wasn't on Yuki's stomach.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Yuki said, letting his hand clasp onto K's, "It's not your fault."

K shrugged, letting Yuki sit for a minute. "We're going to be late. You ready to go?"

For some reason, Yuki felt nervous. "I'm ready…" he said, letting K's hand go and opening his car door.

Ignoring the sudden onslaught of cold air, K pulled the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of the car.

Yuki walked through the ominous hospital doors, listening to the _whoosh_ sound that they made when he walked through them. He went past the waiting patients and people to the front reception desk. "I'm here to see Dr. Hamazaki." He said to the girl at the desk.

She didn't look up, "He'll be free from his latest appointment in two minutes. Take a seat next to the door and wait for your name to be called."

Yuki gave a private glare to the young receptionist, going to sit at one of the ugly purple-padded chairs. Pity that girl hadn't realized whom it was she was talking to.

K leaned against the wall next to him, crossing his arms loosely. He didn't like being in hospitals. He preferred putting people _in _hospitals.

Two minutes passed. Then ten. Then twenty-five. By the time it'd been over a half-hour, Yuki felt like he was going to kill someone. Perhaps he could get K to lend him his gun.

K sighed loudly, "What the hell is taking so long?"

Yuki didn't answer. He had an idea. He slipped out of his chair, striding toward the reception desk once again. He had a big smirk on his face, a gleam in his eyes. The color of his face had improved. "Excuse me, miss?" he said to the young girl. Her name tag announced her name was Sakura.

She looked, then her eyes widened as she recognized him. "Oh… I… Hello?"

"I had an appointment for a half-hour ago. Could you please inform the doctor that I have arrived, if it isn't too much trouble?" Yuki asked, his charm meter going way up.

"Of… of course." Sakura managed a smile, "That won't be a problem."

Yuki gave one of his smiles, the one that he used on the back picture of his novels, the one that all the ladies fell in love with. "Thank you very much, Sakura."

"It's no trouble." Sakura stood, hustling into the back room.

K raised a brow as Yuki came back to his chair. "Smooth."

Yuki smiled at him, this time not with the artificial sexy smile, but with a warm smile. "She didn't look up the first time. That's why I wasn't automatically let in to see the doctor." He said, letting himself sit down for a moment.

He really didn't need to, seeing as how Sakura had already told Dr. Hamazaki that his patient had arrived and was calling him to the back room.

K helped Yuki out of his chair, moving towards the door that Hamazaki was holding open. The doctor frowned, stopping K from entering after Yuki. "Are you related?"

"No." K frowned.

"I'm sorry. You can't come in."

Yuki turned, "Doctor, he's my partner."

The doctor flushed, then allowed K to go in. Yuki let K come closer before he grasped his sleeve and gave a nervous smile. "I'm a little scared…"

K slipped his arm around Yuki's waist, not sure if it was for the doctor's benefit or… "You'll be fine."

"So you've been having cramps…and been throwing up…" the doctor murmured, looking down at the notes the secretary had taken, "Any mood swings?"

Yuki thought for a moment, but K answered for him. "Yes."

The doctor nodded, thinking to himself. "When was the last time you took part in sexual intercourse?"

Yuki looked down at his shoes, "One week ago."

K felt his cheeks heat despite himself. At least it'd been _good_ intercourse.

Hamazaki nodded, taking a note on his clipboard. "Alright…"

After looking over the notes and asking a few more questions, Dr. Hamazaki came to an almost completely sure conclusion.

"Well…by these symptoms and amount of time after you engaged in sexual intercourse, I'd say the proper explanation for your 'illness' isn't stress, Mr. Yuki." The doctor said.

"You're pregnant."

K slumped as Yuki fell hard against him. He took a step back, steadying himself and Yuki. He stared at Hamazaki, then glanced down at Yuki, who had clearly passed out. He looked back at the doctor. "You've got to be fucking kidding."

"Well…We will have to get an ultrasound to make sure, but I'm about 95 sure that Mr. Yuki is pregnant." The doctor said, flipping through the notes he'd made, "He's already got the one-week symptoms. I imagine that in a few days he will be going through a frequent urination period."

TBC 

Massive Rant by Anndy:

Well, not really a rant, despite the fact that I just majorly screwed up. LOL. Called Suqua 'seme' and… Lol. Just badness. Anyhoo, guess what? I PASSED SCIENCE WITH AN A! BWHAHAHA! I'm proud of myself. This is the first A I've had in science since second grade. .

Hope you liked this chapter, because it was really fun to write. How do you all feel, now that Yuki's pregnant? XD We should have the next chapter up pretty soon. Start watching out for granola bars and swamps!

(suqua runs in and licks Anndy)

Suqua: NUUUUUUU! Bad seme!

Anndy: (innocent) But uuuukeeee…. (RUNS)

Suqua: now that Anndy is gone…I can tell you what will REALLY happen! XD BTW, we don't care that Yuki is a guy. :3 Well we actually do…but we are ignoring the fact that it is anatomically impossible for a man to have a baby…like many fanfics do.

On the Next Chapter of Torture Chamber!

…..we don't know…. O-o sorries. : ) Have a nice day.


	4. Phone Call

**Torture Chamber **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Phone Call**

**-**

**-**

K glanced at Yuki as he drove at the most sedated speed he could manage. The author had been pretty much silent on their way back to the car, and now they were nearly back to the apartment.

Yuki stared at one of his hands. It was sweaty, gripping the side of his seat. He was still in shock. _I'm pregnant…with K's child…_

It was impossible it'd be Shuichi's. He hadn't seen him in more than a week. Plus, Shuichi had never entered him before, unlike K. It had all started after Yuki and K had made love.

K took a deep breath, letting it out quietly. He pulled into the apartment parking lot, shutting the car off in Yuki's space. Damn. One time having sex with Yuki, and he was pregnant. Once. Only once. It seemed impossible. He had to be dreaming.

Distractedly, Yuki placed one hand on his stomach. There was life under his fingertips, growing slowly. He was going to bear K's child. His and K's.

With a soft sigh, K unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to look at Yuki. He'd reacted with joy when Judy was pregnant… but he was married then. Oh hell. He was still married. Fuck.

_What am I going to do?_ _It's his baby…_Yuki wondered, meeting K's eyes reluctantly.

K fought the urge to shift uncomfortably, searching for something to say. What were you supposed to say to a pregnant man?

"K…I…" Yuki started, and then didn't finish. There was a hell of a lot he could say right then, but for some stupid reason he couldn't think of anything to say.

K shook his head, "Are you as lost as I am?"

Yuki nodded, opening the car door. "Yeah, but I really need to go to the bathroom." He grumbled. Pregnancy was starting to lose its shock and go more into the annoyance section of his mind. Having to pee every ten minutes and throwing up every morning for nine months didn't sound like fun.

That and all the other things that would happen as well, within the time until his due date. Food cravings…more sickness…He sure as hell hoped he wouldn't develop breasts.

K opened the door, climbing out and shutting it again. He moved around the car to help Yuki, blaming orders for his clinginess.

Yuki walked in to the door, waiting for K to open it. He sure as hell really needed to pee.

K opened the door, letting Yuki step inside first. Holy shit. What the hell were they going to do?

"You don't have to feel obligated."

"Obligated?"

Yuki turned toward K, a slightly sad smile on his face. "You already have a son to worry about. You don't need to feel like you have to be here." He explained, clasping his hands together behind him.

"I'm not leaving." K shook his head, "It'll take more then this to get me to leave you alone."

Yuki didn't know why, but this didn't surprise him. "I'm…glad…" he said slowly and then added, "We're going to have a baby…"

The last thing that passed from his mouth was the first it had been spoken aloud since they left the doctor's office. Yuki had scheduled two more appointments for the next few weeks.

"Yeah." K tucked his hands in his pockets, feeling overwhelmed. He was going to be a father. Again.

With a little smile, Yuki turned and started walking toward the bathroom. He really didn't like this whole "frequent urination" thing. He could also do without the morning sickness.

Not only that, he was exhausted. He felt nauseous. He felt both like bursting into tears or perhaps screaming at the nearest person. But he didn't want to scream at K. After all…he was the father of his unborn child.

K shut the front door with his hip, leaning against it. It was going to be an interesting 9 months...

**-**

**In America**

**-**

"Yuukiiiiiii! I wanna call Yuki! Stop holding the phone hostage Hiro!"

Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of the up-and-coming band Bad Luck was currently sitting in a hotel room in San Francisco, clutching onto the sleeve of his best friend, Hiroshi Nakano.

Hiro shook him off, holding the phone high over his head. His guitar was strapped to his back, and if he wasn't careful, Shuichi was going to step on it. "I'm sure he's fine, Shu. You need to warm up. We've got a concert in an hour."

The usually genki boy sat down on the bed, sulking. He had only been in America for about eight days and he'd already sung for six concerts. K really knew how to book them.

Sighing, Hiro pulled the guitar around to the front, leaning against the wall. He hung up the phone, and glanced at his friend.

"Na, Hiro...don't you miss Ayaka?" asked Shuichi suddenly, sliding down on the floor to face his friend.

"Nope." Hiro shrugged, plucking out a light tune. "We broke up."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "WHAT! YOU BROKE UP? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEEEEE? I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!"

The boy was now bouncing around the room, yelling about best friends and telling each other everything. It's a wonder that he didn't ruin his singing voice.

Hiro shrugged again. "We came to an agreement. I didn't love her, and she couldn't be in a relationship that wasn't completely  
devoted."

Shuichi stopped bouncing around, plopping down in front of Hiro. "But I thought you were happy with each other! You always acted like it!"

"I was happy with her. She's a good friend." Hiro shook his head. "She's not the one I was looking for, though."

"Who are you looking for"

Hiro didn't look up from his guitar. "You."

"Yu? Who's Yu?" asked Shuichi, a confused expression on his face.

"Not Yu." Hiro looked up, rolling his eyes. "You, idiot."

Shuichi still looked confused. "You're looking for me?"

"I found you." Hiro sighed, resting his head against the wall. "I didn't realize it was you I was looking for until Yuki came into the picture. If it hadn't been for him, I might've gotten you before you found someone else. I figured that you were as devoted as you could be to Yuki, and I needed to get my mind off of you. So I dated Ayaka...I just figured it wasn't worth it. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I was leading Ayaka on...It wasn't right, so I called it off."

Shuichi looked down at the floor. "But Hiro...You don't understand...you did find me..." he whispered, "Whenever I needed you...you came back to me...and...and..."

A tear fell onto the carpet, another following shortly.

Hiro tugged off his guitar, leaning it against the wall. He knelt next to Shuichi, hugging him. "It's okay, Shu..."

"I just convinced myself that I was in love with Yuk...then you were with Ayaka...and I just thought that...if you were happy...I could be too..." Shuichi said into Hiro's chest, wrapping his arms him.

"Shu..." Hiro hid his face in Shuichi's neck. "I would've done something sooner, but..."

"Hiro...I like you...as more than a friend..."

"I like you too."

"Do you...love me, Hiro?" Shuichi asked, raising Hiro to face level.

Hiro took a deep breath, "Yes."

With a little sigh, Shuichi leaned forward and said, "I love you too," and kissed him.

Blinking, Hiro kissed him back. Shuichi was warm under his hands, and Hiro pulled him closer.

With a little smile against Hiro's lips, Shuichi flicked out a tongue.

Hiro's lips parted, and he shut his eyes. He'd let Shuichi be dominant, if only for the moment...

With another playful smile, Shuichi broke the kiss.

"We have a concert in an hour Hiro..." Shuichi reminded him, "So don't get TOO excited..."

With a little cough, he leaned down onto Hiro's shoulder. "Besides...I've still got to tell Yuki..."

Hiro sighed, resting his chin on the top of Shuichi's head. "Yeah... You should probably practice, Shu."

Shuichi giggled. "Who needs practice when I'm such a terrific singer?" He said, a big smile on his face, "Plus I have an insane guitarist and a pretty good keyboardist!...By the way...where is Suguru?"

"Ahem."

Both of them jumped as they're attention was suddenly directed at their green-haired fellow bandmate. "I've been here the whole time."

Hiro's cheeks heated, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Oh believe me, I just didn't want to interrupt." said Suguru with a smirk, playing a few notes on his keyboard. Somehow he looked a bit evil...

Shuichi stared at his bandmate with suspicion. "YOU SNEAKY BRAT! YOU'RE PLOTTING SOMETHING AREN'T YOU!" he yelled.

"Oh no, of course not." said Suguru, trying to hide his digital camera.

Hiro stood, walking over to Suguru. The smile on his face was almost hostile, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "You took pictures? I hope you got Shu's good side. You know how sensitive he is."

"Well actually, I think his good side may have been blocked by your lips, Hiro..." said Suguru with another smirk, "But I'll gladly give the camera over on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

An even wider smirk, with far more teeth than necessary as well as a new glint in Suguru's eyes.

"When you play later, I get to join in."

Hiro blinked, his jaw dropping. "What?"

Shuichi looked at Suguru for a moment, the same expression on his face. "You want to join in?"

"Mmm-hmm." A nod with a mischevious expression.

Shuichi pondered for a moment. One of his eyebrows was slowly going up.

Hiro blinked again, glancing at Shuichi. Did he really want to share Shu with Suguru? And did he want to... be with Suguru? Like that? Hiro ran a hand through his hair. Suguru had a nice form, he'd admit that. Nothing on Shuichi, but he was slim, and... He sighed, making his decision. "I wouldn't mind. I don't like the idea of sharing Shu, but..." Hiro shrugged.

Shuichi looked at Hiro, a careful expression on his face. "You don't mind Hiro?"

Suguru had already taken out the memory card for his camera. "Lovely. Right after the concert, then. But only if Shuichi practices."

Hiro took it from the keyboardists grasp, turning to Shuichi. "I don't mind. I'm not necessarily happy about it, but I'd rather share you with Suguru then share you with everyone else."

A little giggle from Shuichi. Hiro was being so protective, like he always was!

A pair of arms came from behing Hiro, encircling his waist. "I'm glad you don't mind...Hiro...I would be happy to share Shuichi with you...And myself with you and Shuichi..." said Suguru with a low, suggestive voice.

Hiro stiffened instinctively, and he looked behind himself at the shorter boy. He pulled away, "After the concert you can get as touchy as you want. Right now, we need to practice."

"After the concert then," murmured Suguru, a playful smile still on his face, "No later or sooner…"

Shuichi was meanwhile looking over his lyrics, only half thinking about them. _After the concert…I have to tell Yuki…_

**-**

**xxx**

**-**

K rolled over as the phone rang, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face into the pillow. If he ignored it, it would shut up...

A thumping sound as Yuki started running toward the bathroom. "ANSWER IT!" he yelled out as he slammed the door shut.

K groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Fine... pushy, pregnant ass..." He mumbled, grabbing for the phone.

_Hello? –_

K yawned, holding the phone away from his face for a moment. "Hello..."

_Ah! K! It's Shuichi! Is Yuki awake? –_

"Shuichi?" All sleep vanished from K's voice, and he swung his legs out of bed. "Yuki's in the bathroom. How's the tour? You haven't left already, have you?"

_Huh? Oh no, we haven't left yet! We've still got more than a month left! –_

A loud flush, slow creak of the bathroom door, and a groan announced that Yuki had come out of the bathroom.

_Thank you, God..._ K prayed silently. "Hold on, Shuichi. Yuki just came out of the bathroom." K covered the mouthpiece of the phone, lowering it slightly. "Are you alive enough to talk to Shuichi?"

Yuki stared at him, both half-awake and feeling completely nauseous, and suddenly registered what K had just said. "Shuichi is on the phone?" he said slowly, his eyes widening.

"Yes! He wants to talk to you."

Yuki gulped and took the phone. "Shuichi?"

_Yuki! You don't sound very good! Are you sick? -_

Yuki coughed. "Well…not really, no…

_Wasn't K following all four of my rules? –_

"All…four?"

_Yeah! I did four! I remember all of them! There was… –_

"But didn't you cross one out? And rewrite it?"

A short pause.

_Um…nope. Just four. Anyway, Yuki I need to tell you something. –_

K watched Yuki's face carefully, wondering if Hiro had held up his part of the bargain or not. With the added bonus of sending Suguru with a camera, it should have pulled off without a hitch. However, his part of the deal was supposed to be hitch free as well, and it certainly was full of hitches. He begged Shuichi silently not to mention the fourth rule. If Yuki found out who rewrote it...

"Um…well yeah I need to tell you something too." Said Yuki, letting his neutral face take over. He would need it, plus K wouldn't know what he'd just learned.

_You see Yuki… -_

"Shuichi…"

_I want a divorce! -_

"I'm pregnant!" Yuki said, almost at the exact same time as Shuichi.

Another pause, this time longer.

_You're…pregnant? -_

"You want a what?" Yuki asked, disbelief in his expression.

K raised a brow, and he couldn't help but mouth "Going well?"

_Is it…mine? -_

Yuki sucked in some breath before answering the both of them, "No…it's not…"

_Oh…well… -_

"What are talking about, a divorce?" Yuki asked.

_Well…Hiro and Suguru and I are kind of…well… -_

That was one image Yuki could have done without. "You're going to be part of a three-way relationship?"

The smirk that passed over K's face was brief, but definitely there. Good. They'd both done their jobs; though he wasn't sure Suguru knew what his was. After all "sight seeing" could mean anything...

_Well…yeah…Um…if you don't mind my asking, Yuki, whose is it? -_

Yuki looked up at K, a black expression on his face.

"It's…um…"

K waved cheerily, despite the fact that it was clear his death was just around the corner.

"K's."

A loud crashing sound came from the other side of the phone.

_WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE K'S CHILD! HOLY CRAP! –_

Covering his mouth to hide his wide smile, K struggled hard not to laugh. Well... at least Hiro had confirmation.

Yuki tried hard not to swat K because of his amusement, but he could swear he heard two shocked voices on the other side of the phone.

_YUKI JUST TOLD ME! HE'S GOING TO HAVE K'S CHILD! –_

With a groan, Yuki said, "Shuichi."

_What is it, Yuki? -_

"When you get back, we can talk further. All right?"

_Okay. See you in a month. -_

With a click, Yuki hung up.

K dropped his hand, smiling innocently. "Hi."

Yuki didn't believe that innocent look one bit…but he'd wait and confront K about the List later. Right now, he wanted sleep.

"'Night." He mumbled before walking toward his bedroom.

K collapsed back onto the bed. So. Hiro had gotten Shuichi, Suguru had gotten both of them, and he... He'd gotten a pregnant Yuki. He wasn't sure who he pitied more. Suguru, or himself. Sighing, K rolled over onto his stomach. What was he going to do about Yuki? Judging by his reactions, Shuichi had spilled the beans on the list... Which meant K was about as good as dead. Damn. Maybe if he started looking for Judy now, he'd have an excuse to hide for a few days...

Yuki waited a good five minutes before he picked up the phone in his room. He dialed an old number and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello? Yeah it's me. I need a favor."

**-**

**xxx**

**-**

By the next few days, Yuki was getting the whole pregnancy symptoms package. He had backaches, headaches, morning (afternoon, evening) sickness, and even food cravings.

"I need…asparagus…" Yuki said, out of the blue on the eleventh day.

"Asparagus?" K raised a brow, looking down at the papers that had "appeared" on the coffee table that morning.

"Uh-huh." Yuki nodded, getting up to check the fridge, "Badly. Or I may have to kill for it. But I doubt we have any."

In fact, the fridge was completely bare, without any sign of food. They'd eaten the last for breakfast. "We need to go shopping…again…"

K set down the papers, "You'll need to get dressed, then."

Yuki looked down at his pajamas. "Right."

He went to his bedroom, searching for some clothes. His stomach pained him for asparagus, for some stupid reason. And a good old fashioned hamburger.

He'd already eaten breakfast, but he was still hungry. Damn pregnancy.

K stood, stretching languidly. Did he have enough money for this trip? He pulled out his wallet, opening it. He should have enough… hopefully.

Yuki walked back out, now completely dressed. He had cleaned himself up nicely, his hair pulled back and he didn't look like shit anymore. He just felt like it.

Fucking migraine. He grumbled in his mind. His head was pounding against the walls of his brain, the light hurt to look at. 

Stuffing his wallet back into his pocket, K turned to look at Yuki. "Ready to go?"

Yuki nodded, pressing the tips of his fingers onto his temple. He grabbed a jacket from off of one of the chairs and started walking toward the car.

K followed him out, catching the keys that Yuki tossed to him. The author hadn't mentioned the list to him yet, or said anything about Shuichi… K was beginning to think he shouldn't sleep at night.

Without saying a thing, Yuki got into the car. He glanced at his Rolex watch with one eye, noting the time.

"Another hour…" he murmured.

"Another hour until what?" K asked, slipping into the drivers seat.

Yuki looked up, a bit startled. "What?"

K shrugged, starting the car. "What's happening in an hour?"

With a smile and a nod, Yuki didn't say anything. He just stared out the window as they started driving toward the grocery store.

The silence grew heavy in the car, and it was a relief when K parked and climbed out.

It was very nearly past an hour when they had finished shopping ("Don't forget! Asparagus and hamburger meat!) and had pulled into the car lot.

K struggled with the four heavy bags he was being forced to take into the apartment on the grounds that "Pregnant people can't do work."

Yuki extended a hand and opened the door with one hand. For some reason, it was unlocked.

"DAAAADDDY!"

A little boy with blonde hair skyrocketed out of the door, of which Yuki had already moved about two feet away from.

In his shock, K dropped the bags onto the concrete. The glass jars crashed, but K didn't care, picking Michael up and swinging him around. "Mikey!"

"DADDY! I MISSED YOU!" Michael yelled, tugging on his father's hair.

Yuki smiled, watching the two of them embrace. He walked inside. He had another matter to deal with.

"I'm not staying here!" A loud, rehearsed female voice was heard.

A lower rumble was heard, and a light thump as if someone had sat down hard in a chair.

"Mrs. Winchester, I understand that you do not want to stay here, but I'm not talking about staying forever." A cool voice answered, ignoring that she had yelled at him.

Yuki walked into the living room, noting with a smirk that Judy looked like she wanted to twist off the head of the blond man in front of her.

"Going well, Tohma?" he asked as his presence was acknowledged.

With a little knowing smile, Tohma stood up to greet Yuki. "Good afternoon, Eiri. I'm sorry we were a bit early and started without you."

Yuki nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs nearest him.

Ark kept his hand on Judy's shoulder, keeping her in the chair she'd sat in. She glared daggers at Yuki. "You made me come here, didn't you? I'll have you-!"

"You'll have him what?" Tohma interrupted, shooting a deadly stare at Judy and therefore silencing her.

Yuki smirked. It was not really a bad thing to have a person like Tohma on his side. He sure as hell didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Yes I did." Yuki admitted without any hesitation, "I wanted K to have the son he rightfully deserved back and also…I just don't like you."

Judy tried to stand, making angry incoherent noises.

"Mr. Yuki! Mr. Yuki, where are you?" a little voice called out.

Yuki turned to see the seven-year-old Michael tugging on the back of his jacket.

"Daddy said to tell you he's cleaning up the broken glass and to please watch me for a few minutes." Michael recited from what his daddy had just said to him.

Yuki smiled, patting the boy gently on the head. "Okay. Let's go get you a snack, all right?"

Michael nodded with a warm smile, not even looking at his mother.

Judy watched her son walk away with Yuki, eyes blazing with anger and sadness. "My son isn't staying here."

Tohma waited until Yuki had led Michael away, then turning toward Judy and Ark.

"On the contrary, Mrs. Winchester, you will be leaving him in the care of his rightful father. He shall live with your soon to be ex-husband." Said Tohma, watching Judy with a careful stare.

"No!" Judy pushed Ark's hand off of her shoulder, standing in a loud thump of high heels on the carpet. "Michael is coming back with me!"

"No. He's not." K stepped into the room, carefully folding a small piece of paper. He'd put all that he could salvage of the food in the kitchen, and had thrown away the rest.

Judy's face red with her anger, blanched. "Claude… baby, don't you think it's better if-"

"Mrs. Winchester, it seems as though your romantic feelings for your husband have returned…and didn't you tell me that you had planned on divorce anyway?" said Tohma before Judy could finish, "Also that you were planning on marrying another actor soon afterward."

Her mouth opened and shut as she searched for something to say. K spoke before she could find the proper words. "There are divorce papers in the kitchen. I've signed them already, as well as the contract that says Michael will stay with me."

"Hmm…K, were you already aware that Eiri had set this meeting up?" Tohma asked him with a light smile on his face.

"No." K shrugged, smiling back at Tohma. "I would've found them eventually, and I like to be prepared."

Judy sat back down on the edge of her chair, hiding her face in her hands. Her shoulders started to shake as if she was crying.

Tohma turned toward the aging actress with an unimpressed look on his face. "Mrs. Winchester, your acting has gotten worse with age. Your practiced tears will do you no good here." He said coldly, looking down on her.

With a last, extremely fake sniff, Judy raised her head. "I won't let Michael stay here."

K sighed, "There's nothing you can do about it, Babe. He's staying, and you'll sign the papers."

"No!"

"Judy… relax." Ark rested his hand on her back, rubbing soothingly.

"Don't tell me to relax, dammit!" Judy straightened, turning to scowl at Ark.

"Mrs. Winchester, please don't curse like that. My daughter is in the kitchen with Yuki and your son." Said Tohma, his calm and collected persona going over his anger, "I am afraid she's already learned the word "fuck" when she was around her Uncle Yuki, and I don't want her to learn any more."

K raised a brow, his expression empty otherwise. "Didn't you learn to cover her mouth, Ark? She has quite the vocabulary."

Yuki walked into the room again, holding a ream of papers in his hand as well as well as little Miwako clutching onto his hand and Michael on hers.

"Daddy! I want to stay here!" Michael said, running toward his father.

K swept him up in his arms, smiling. "I'm glad, because we'll be staying here for a month. Did you have fun with your mommy?" He glanced at Judy, as if daring her to say anything.

"No! Mommy wouldn't let me be here with you!" Michael said, pointing without looking at his mother, "I would rather have Yuki as a mommy! He acted just like one!"

Yuki's eyes widened and his mouth opened to speak, but no sound came out.

Laughing, K swung Michael onto his shoulders. "Did he? I'm sure he wouldn't mind you staying with us."

Judy reached up, taking Ark's hand. "Give me the papers…"

Yuki smirked, letting go of Miwako's hand to give Judy the papers.

Tohma smiled at Judy again, "A good choice, Mrs. Winchester."

"Daddy, can I really stay here?" asked Michael, tugging on K's hair again.

Yuki answered for him, "Of course! I'd love if you could stay here and help me out!" said Yuki after the papers had been given to Judy.

Judy reached into Ark's jacket, pulling a pen from the hidden pocket. She looked down at the papers as she began to sign.

K held onto Michael's knees, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He had his son back. He definitely owed Yuki… Big time.

Tohma watched Judy signing, counting off the number of times she'd have write her name before it was complete. When she was finished, Tohma stood and walked toward her with a satisfied smile on his face. "Thank you Ms. Winchester." He said, putting extra emphasis on the Ms.

Ark held still as Judy put the pen back in her pocket, and the actress stood. "We'll be leaving. Now." She stepped away from Ark. "Come give me a hug, Michael."

Michael looked unsure as to whether or not to go and hug his mother. "Will you….take me away from Daddy? And Mommy Yuki?"

K set his son down, watching Judy carefully. The actress shook her head. "No… I won't take you away."

Michael walked toward his mother, wrapping his arms around her. "Goodbye, Mommy."

She hugged him back. Her throat constricted, and she shut her eyes. "Goodbye, Michael…"

After a moment, Yuki came forward to get Michael. "Come on, Mikey. Let's go play with Miwako."

Michael stepped away from Judy instantly, walking toward Yuki.

Judy's eyes narrowed, and she moved forward, bringing her hand back to hit Yuki hard across the face. "If you… corrupt my son, I swear, you will regret the day you heard my name!"

K was in front of Judy before he'd thought about moving. He gripped Judy's wrist hard, pulling her away from Yuki. "Don't touch him, or anything else that belongs to me."

Tohma stood up abruptly as Judy was being pulled back away from Yuki. "Ms. Winchester, I suggest that you leave now."

For a moment, Yuki stared at K with a shocked look on his face. He brought his hand that wasn't holding onto Michael's and touched where his hickey was underneath his black turtleneck. '_Belongs to me...'_ he'd said…

K dropped Judy's arm as if it burned him, moving back to Yuki side. Why couldn't he feel any compassion for the clearly shocked and confused woman before her? He loved her, didn't he? He knew he had, at one point... Why not now?

Ark took Judy by the elbow gently, "Let's go." His voice was quiet, and he looked between K and Yuki with a knowing look that made K want to hit him.

Yuki watched Ark and Judy leave with a weary face. All this had exhausted him. With a loud yawn, he turned toward K and Tohma. "I'm going to bed."

Tohma smiled. He could remember what it'd been like when Mika was pregnant. "Of course, Eiri. In your condition, it would be wise to get some rest. I will take Miwako and go home, then."

"Do you want me to make you anything?" K asked, turning to look at Yuki.

Yuki's eyes lit up at the prospect of food. "A hamburger. With everything on it!" he said, leaning forward excitedly.

"Daddy! I want one too!" said Michael, mimicking Yuki.

K smiled, "Alright." He glanced at Tohma, "What about you, Tohma?"

Tohma smiled again. "Nothing for us, thanks. Miwako and I are going home to have dinner with Mika." He said, holding his hand out to Miwako.

"Mama!" piped up Miwako. "Fuck!"

Yuki cringed, covering Michael's ears. That had been his fault.

K suppressed a smile, motioning for Yuki to move his hands. "Do you want to help me with the burgers, Mikey?"

Michael moved forward as Yuki let him go. "Yeah! I wanna help!"

With another smile, Yuki pointed to the living room, "I'm going to go rest." He said, starting to go toward the welcoming couch.

Yuki turned around before he sat down. "And asparagus."

**-**

**xxx**

**-**

About an hour later Yuki, K and Michael were all in the living room. Michael had fallen asleep with his head in Yuki's lap. He breathed peacefully as Yuki stroked his hair gently, humming a light tune Yuki could remember his mother using.

"He takes after you." Yuki said softly, "A lot."

K nodded, shifting slightly in his half lounged position. "He likes you..." With a soft sigh, K sat up. "I don't know how I can thank you for finding him. He means everything to me."

Yuki only smiled at him. "It was…you looked so sad when you were talking about him…that's why I wanted to…" he broke off, a bit flushed.

Sitting up, K brushed his lips lightly over Yuki's, careful not to wake Michael. "Thank you."

Startled by the unexpected kiss, Yuki stiffened for a moment. Then before K had a chance to move away, he leaned forward a bit. After a second, he murmured, "You're more than welcome."

K pulled back, smiling at the author. "I owe you." He leaned back against the couch again, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gold band. He stared down at it for a moment, remembering how it had been cool against his skin as Judy slid it onto his finger. Her hands had been cold, and he remembered thinking how odd it was for an actress to be nervous. The memories were dimmed slightly... They didn't seem quite as happy as they had before.

Michael stirred in his sleep, waking up a little bit. "Mommy Yuki?"

Yuki smiled down at the little boy who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What is it?"

"I'm sleepy."

"I can tell. You've had a big day today, right? Didn't you ride an airplane this morning?" Yuki asked, pulling up Michael so that he would face him.

Michael smiled sleepily. "Yeah! Me and mommy and Uncle Ark came on a big airplane to come to Daddy and Mommy Yuki."

Yuki watched the little boy slowly nodding back to sleep. "Do you want your own bed?" he asked.

At the thought of being left alone, Michael clutched onto Yuki with a surprisingly strong grip. "No! I want to sleep with Mommy Yuki and Daddy!" he said, sniffling.

Putting the ring back into his pocket, K smiled. "And you will." He glanced at Yuki, clearly asking 'Won't he?'

Yuki didn't even look up. He shifted forward, letting the little boy onto the floor. "I think we'll all fit on my big bed." He said, smiling at Michael and then at K.

Michael smiled up at Yuki as he stood up. "Yay!" he shouted, taking his father's hand and Yuki's.

K smiled back at Yuki, "Lead the way, Eiri."

That night, they all slept in the same bed, Michael in the middle. Daddy on one side, his Mommy Yuki on the other.

**-**

**TBC **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Suqua: AAAHHHHHH! Seme I need to rant so go away!

Anndy: P ( goes away ) Fine uke!

Suqua: Anyway, unlike Anndy, I got a B- in science. : ) Of which I am happy about since I failed science all last year… o-o

But here is a toast to the reviewers on Anndy and I agreed that we loved one reviewer (whom warned us of being deleted, actually. How ironic) whose name was Eudoxus. : - ) Anndy and I agreed that we'd both love to hug her. ( hugs ) And so anyway, thank you to the reviewers so far: D

I'd like to point out that we put "expect anything" on the summary, but grudgingly added "mpreg" to it as well. : - ) I was really NOT wanting to, seeing as how it isn't usual for writers to have to explain themselves.

So I hope you are all enjoying Torture Chamber, because I know Anndy and I enjoy writing it.

Thanks! BAIBAI!


	5. Zipper Shirt

b Torture Chamber /b 

b Chapter 5 /b 

By the first month, Yuki had gained a bit of roundness in his front belly. Underneath that lump, there was a baby growing. K and Yuki spent lots of time with Michael, whom had completely become attached to his Mommy Yuki as well as his daddy.

It was lunchtime and Yuki had needed pastrami. He didn't know why, but now they were all eating pastrami and turkey sandwiches with thick pieces of cheese.

"Am I fat?" Yuki asked out of the blue. He was touching his stomach where he'd been gaining the amount of weight that was healthy for him.

K blinked, swallowing the bite of sandwich he'd just taken. "Fat?" He blinked again. "No."

Yuki was staring at him with a strange look on his face. "Are you sure? You haven't kissed me in a long time."

Michael was happily drinking a glass of chocolate milk and wasn't really paying attention.

"There are reasons for that." K glanced pointedly at his son. He didn't want to give him THAT complex!

Yuki frowned. Michael went to school for six hours every weekday…that left plenty of time. "You could, if you wanted to."

Michael finished his lunch. "Can I go play?" he asked his Mommy Yuki and Daddy.

The author nodded to him, then looked back at K.

Sighing, K pushed back his chair. He smiled slightly as Michael ran out of the room and into the living room, no doubt to play with the toys K and Yuki had bought him. "I don't want to give him any reason to have a shrink when he hits puberty." K picked up his plate and Michael's half empty one, taking both to the sink.

Yuki's only slightly mad mood was climbing higher and higher. "You're ashamed of me then…"

"I never said that." K's voice was growing more strained, and he scraped the leftovers of Michael's sandwich into the trash.

Somehow, Yuki's anger quickly changed to something else. "You…"

Tears started falling from Yuki's face. Suddenly he felt so sad! Little sobs started racking his body as he raised his hands to press against his eyes.

K all but dropped the plates into the sink, turning to face Yuki. "Yuki... Don't cry..." Dammit... What was he supposed to do? He hadn't had to deal with Judy while she was pregnant... He was either with Ryuichi, or she was on TV...

"I…I…" Yuki mumbled through his sobs, "I can't stop…"

Tears kept falling down his face, showing no sign of stopping.

In one step, K was next to Yuki and hugging him. He shifted his gun so that it wasn't poking into Yuki's ribs, "Breathe, okay?" He rubbed the other man's back, "Just breathe."

Slowly, Yuki stopped crying, his breath slowed to normal. He sighed into the embrace. He was feeling a lot better now. It was a bit of bad news that the mood swings would last for about four weeks, then again when Yuki was close to labor.

K rubbing his back felt even better, since he had a dull backache that had been going on all morning. "Mmm…" he murmured.

"Better?" K asked softly, glancing towards the living room.

"Yes…" he said, standing up, "I'm sorry."

With a little smile, he walked out to the living room where Michael was playing with a large teddy bear that was propped onto a little green chair.

K rubbed his forehead, picking up Yuki's empty plate. Yuki's mood swings were going to drive him crazy.

b xxx /b 

Hiro pulled his hair back from his face, shutting off the television. There it was again... the third rerun of Bad Luck's last concert in their American tour. It made him wonder exactly how much time Americans had, seeing the same show three times in a row.

"Aw, Hiro! I was watching that!" yelped Shuichi, jumping into Hiro's lap.

Suguru came from the other side. "Hiro, it never hurts to watch our performance. It'd be good to prepare by patching any bad things up."

"You both have seen it three times. If there were any errors, both of you would've complained up to the roof." Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi, glancing over at Suguru.

Shuichi looked up at Hiro, a pout set on his mouth. "But I like watching it. You and Suguru look really sexy…"

Suguru stifled a chuckle, sliding down onto the couch. "Y'know Hiro…Ever since that concert a month ago…we all three haven't been together…" he said, leaning down to whisper into Hiro's ear.

Hiro shivered despite himself, recalling how it felt to have Suguru's hands on him. "I know..."

Shuichi pulled back from Hiro's arms and said, "Suguru's right, Hiro! We should have all three again! It was more fun with all of us!"

Hiro looked between his two lovers, "Alright, Shu... All of us."

Shuichi and Suguru both looked at Hiro, and then each other. Immediately, Suguru leaned forward to kiss Hiro, whilst Shuichi started unzipping the zipper shirt that Hiro was wearing. With his teeth.

Hiro's lips parted under Suguru's, and he shivered as the cool air hit the smooth skin of his chest.

With a smirk against Hiro's lips Suguru slipped his tongue into Hiro's mouth, enjoying the taste.

Shuichi finished unzipping Hiro's shirt, running his hands on the cool flesh beneath it. "Hiro has a wonderful chest," he murmured, stooping down to kiss it.

Hiro made a slight noise of surprise as Shuichi pulled the shirt behind him, effectively pinning his wrists. It took all he had not to pull back from Suguru and protest.

"It is time to ravish Hiro…" Shuichi murmured as the shirt was tightened. Suguru flashed him a look that agreed, "Keep him busy like that, Suguru…"

With a smile that threatened to break their kiss, Suguru wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck. Meanwhile Shuichi crawled toward the front side of Hiro.

Hiro shut his eyes, trying to pull his wrists free. The movement sent him falling backwards onto the couch, Shuichi and Suguru on top of him.

Suguru and Shuichi both smirked. Things were really going their way. After all that planning to get Hiro to bed with the both of them…it was going perfectly.

"Mmmm…Hiro…you don't want to leave us so soon…" said Shuichi sweetly, leaning over to take Hiro's lips for his own.

Suguru chuckled, starting to unbutton Hiro's leather jeans.

(Lemon cut out. Sorries)

b xxx /b 

With a sigh, Yuki walked into the doctors office. He came once every few weeks and this was his second visit already at seven weeks along.

Dr. Hamazaki called him into the back room almost immediately, asked him how he was feeling, and sat him down in a chair.

"I'm feeling okay," Yuki said, not entirely truthful. In fact, his mood swings were pretty hefty and the one on the other end of them was usually K. Never Michael. Yuki had a big soft spot for that adorable little boy.

"Just okay?" Hamazaki raised a brow, scribbling something on his ever present clipboard.

Yuki sat down, feeling relief in his whole body. Hell, he'd fall asleep right then if the doctor wasn't there. He made a mental note to have K come with him the next time so that he wouldn't have to drive home again. "I've been going through the whole mood swing thing for a week now and I've been craving a lot of meat."

"How much weight have you gained since your last visit?" Hamazaki glanced up, pen poised over the paper.

Yuki thought for a moment, "Five pounds since last." he said, trying to remember exactly, "How much will I gain, anyway?"

Hamazaki frowned slightly, "Considering your height and your previous weight... Somewhere between twenty-five and thirty-five pounds."

A little surprise on Yuki's face. He sure as hell wouldn't be able to hide this from his fans. He could see the headlines now... i Eiri Yuki gives birth! And the Father is an Alien! Details inside... /i 

"I'm sure you've done your research... Your condition can be easily overbalanced."

"Yes I have." You couldn't count the number of books he'd already bought about pregnancy. He already knew his symptoms were normal, and that he was doing fine actually. "I've been eating normally and exercise whenever I'm not feeling like shit."

"Good, good..." Hamazaki scribbled another something.

With a heavy sigh, he watched Hamazaki writing, wondering if the guy was actually putting what he said, or if he was drawing a picture of a flower. "Backaches, headaches, and sometimes I get tired enough I just want to pass out for several days." he added, glancing at the doctor with a weary eye.

"Alright..." Hamazaki set down his clipboard. "Your symptoms are perfectly normal. If you continue to do as you have been doing, you should make it through the next sixth months without trouble."

"Okay. Is that all?"

Hamazaki nodded, "You can make your next check up at the front desk. They can be more frequent then once a month, if you feel the need to be monitored."

The author stood, bowing to Hamazaki. "See you next month, Doctor."

He walked out to the front desk, where none other than Sakura was busy writing something down.

"Excuse me, miss."

Sakura looked up, annoyed expression instantly vanishing, to be replaced by one of complete awe. "Oh, Mr. Yuki..."

"I need to make an appointment. Some time in two to three weeks." he said, giving her one of his magic smiles.

"O-of course." She smiled back, trying for flirtatious as she began to type on her computer. Her eyes never left Yuki's face until another man stepped up behind him.

"Ready to go?"

Yuki turned around to look at K, a smile appearing on his face. Of course. He'd forgotten that Michael's elementary school was only a few blocks away from Hatahari Hospital. How in the world could he have forgotten? "In one second." he answered, "I need to make my next appointment."

Sakura nodded, looking between Yuki and K. The gun barrel poking from K's jacket didn't escape her notice. Neither did the small, silver chain that glinted in the florescent lights. She turned back to her computer, "Doctor Hamazaki is free on these dates..." She picked up a piece of paper, writing out the dates for Yuki's inspection.

Yuki took the paper, touching her hand ever so slightly. He stared at it for a moment before saying, "I think the eighth would work well. At noon."

She gazed up at him, eyes wide. Then she blinked, "The eighth? I'll be sure to mark it down..."

He smiled again, his book-cover smile. "Thank you very much."

Thank god he wore loose clothing. No one would be able to tell he was pregnant for at least another month or two. He doubted the little girl even knew. Doctor/Patient confidentiality.

K walked half a step behind Yuki, as he always did. It wasn't a sign of inferiority, more K's recent obsession with keeping Yuki safe. "Michael's playing a game in the car."

"What game?"

"Catch the dust." K said teasingly, pulling his set of keys out of his pocket. Yuki had made arrangments for copies three weeks in.

Yuki huffed. "It's not that dirty in there."

Then again, he was wrong. It was dusty enough in there that Michael was indeed playing 'Catch the Dust' easily.

"What about the other car?" he asked, buckling into his seat.

"It'll be towed." K glanced at Yuki, noting the unamused scowl. "I'll get it later." He started the car, backing out of the parking space.

"Mommy Yuki!" yelped Michael, stopping his game to glomp Yuki from behind the seat.

Yuki smiled, "Hi Mikey."

K glanced back at his son, a small smile sneaking over his lips. "Mikey, why don't you tell Yuki what you did at school today."

"At school today I drew a picture!" said Michael happily. He sat back down and dug thorough his backpack and pulled out a lightly crumpled sheet of paper. He passed it up to his Daddy.

It was a drawing of the living room in Yuki's apartment, and Michael was sitting on the couch, with both his Daddy and Mommy Yuki on either side of him. A book was on Michael's lap, with both Yuki and K holding it up so Michael could see it.

K looked quickly down at the picture, then glanced at Yuki before he was forced to pull into traffic. He handed the picture over to the pregnant author. "And did Mr. Uzuki like it?"

Michael grinned, "Yeah! Mr. Uzuki says that someday I'll be a famous artist and people will line up in the streets to buy my pictures!"

While Michael was still telling his daddy about what Mr. Uzuki had said, Yuki traced the words 'my family' with his finger and how Michael had carefully labeled the three of them. He could barely see the word "baby" written near the stomach of "Mommy Yuki".

Keeping Michael in a constant stream of happy chatter proved to be an easy task, leaving K more then enough time to watch Yuki at a stop sign. He seemed... shocked. Reading the other man's expressions was harder then memorizing the dictionary, but K had spent nearly a month and a half practicing. It was definitely a happy shock.

A little smile worked it's way onto Yuki's face.

i That little boy is really smart... /i 

b TBC /b 

The Rant of Anndy:

Does anybody realize how exhausting Friday's are? If you don't, you do now. Don't give me that look, Suqua. Yawns However, it's no longer Friday. It's Saturday, and for your imformation, I'm still awake. One of the only worthwhile guys I know switched schools, and I have no talent with oil paints. Despite this, I'm feeling rather happy. The semester is over! I can start my next IP and be HAPPY about it! I can devote more attention to bothering Suqua and finishing Torture! YAY! Lol! Anyway, Suqua's going to beat me if I don't finish this up, so... hides from Uke in a very un-Seme-ish manner

Suqua:

that's not true! I'm tired as well! looks at clock Holy...it's almost 1:00:O

Anyone else think that a zipper shirt (especially on Hiro) is sexy? X3 I insisted the we have it and then Anndy went "Okay" so we have Hiro in a zipper shirt! XD SEXY!

We do this for you! The readers! XD I hope Aku-chan liked the little scene in the middle! XD It was amusing to write. We had to draw the positions out during class to figure out who would be doing what. XP It was amusing...oh holy shit did we erase those drawings off of the table! O.o

Please donate to the cause of giving Anndy a reason to live! Review:D


	6. Picturesque

center b Torture Chamber /b 

b Picture /b 

/center 

"Did you get everything?"

Shuichi looked up at his former lover, a bit of a smile on his face. "Yep! I have all my clothes, books, CDs, and stuff!"

Yuki chuckled. "Books? Did you mean all of those music magazines?"

The pink-haired boy frowned a bit, and out of habit tried to defend himself. "Of course not! I read other things beside magazines!"

"Like what? The back of the cereal box?"

With a little huff, Shuichi yelped, "YUUUUUKIIIIIII!"

Snickering, Yuki patted the boy's head. "Have fun in your little threesome!"

Shuichi grinned mischeviously. "We already do..."

In his mind, Yuki decided that he really didn't need to know. He smiled and held his arms out for one last hug. The pink haired boy smiled, wrapping his arms around a familiar waist.

"Goodbye, Yuki..." Shuichi murmured before letting go. He could feel the little bump on Yuki's stomach.

With one last nod, Yuki watched his former lover jump into his awaiting car.

K stepped out of the kitchen, holding a napkin up to his eyes as he sniffed dramatically. "That was... touching!"

Yuki harrumphed with a light blush, punching K in the shoulder before going back into the living room. "What was touching about it? We came to a mutual understanding..."

"Uh huh..." K followed him, masking his laughter in mock sobs. "That last hug... Beautiful!"

"Shut up."

"You're absolutely no fun."

Yuki sighed comfortably as he sat down on the sofa. Damn, he felt tired all the time! He'd finally done the "goodbye" to Shuichi...and now he felt better. Like a big weight was off his shoulders.

K rested his hip against the back of the couch, looking down at Yuki. "Well, now that the tragic farewell has finished... What are you going to do next?"

Leaning his head back so he could look up at K, Yuki thought. "Well...I've got my editors ready to slit my throat...And I have this little thing..." He patted his stomach, "So I think I'm just going to lay low for awhile..."

K's dirty, American brain summoned several images to mind of how Yuki could "stay low". Instead of voicing these thoughts, he grinned. "Staying low? Sounds like a plan! I'll ready the bomb shelter!"

Yuki glared up at him. "I don't know what in the hell you're thinking about, but you're going to be late to pick up Mikey..."

K glanced at his watch. "Shit." He straightened, moving around the couch. "Do you want me to pick you up anything on the way home?"

The author looked up at the ceiling. "Ice cream...Strawberry..." he said slowly, tasting the melting sweet substance on his tongue already.

"Okay. Anything else?"

With yet another thinking moment with the ceiling, "Peanut butter and bananas..."

K laughed softly, leaning over to brush his lips over Yuki's. "Okay. I can do that."

Yuki smirked, snaking a hand behind K's neck and pulling him even closer.

"Mmph..." K's lips parted slightly, and he felt Yuki apply more pressure to the kiss.

Damn, these mood swings were good for something... Yuki slipped his tongue into K's mouth, grinning against the other's lips.

K recovered from his initial shock, beginning to kiss Yuki back.

Liking the taste, Yuki wrapped his arms around K's neck. God, he missed this mouth.

Pressing Yuki back down into the couch, K rested his knee on the edge, taking dominance in the kiss.

Completely welcoming the overtaking of their kiss, Yuki leaned back, pulling K's tie for him to follow.

K held himself up with one hand, letting the other slide into Yuki's hair. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss further.

Yuki shuddered a bit at the touch, enjoying every second.

Pulling back with a sigh, K kissed the corner of Yuki's mouth. "I need to go..."

Matching K's sigh with his own, Yuki murmured, "I know..." and sat up.

K stood, pushing a bit of hair from his face. "I'll be back in half an hour or so... I'll need to start showing up at NG pretty soon. Now that Bad Luck's back, it's back to work for all of us lowly people." He smiled, "That's tomorrow, though."

Yuki's eyes widened. The sudden realization that it had already been a month and a half dawned on him. K...would leave...and Michael would go too...

Masking the sudden sadness easily, Yuki smiled up at K. "You're going to be laaaaate," he said in a really weird sing-song tone. With his deep voice, it was really creepy.

K smiled back, brushing his lips over Yuki's again before he grabbed his keys from the coffee table. "Alright. I'll be back in a bit."

Yuki waved as K was leaving and after the door closed he dropped his hand into his lap. He sighed, pushing the thoughts of K leaving out of his mind.

xxx

K smiled at Michael as he led the little boy to the car. "What did you do at school today, Mikey?"

"Today Mr. Uzuki brought the older kids in and they read to us!" said Mikey happily, holding his daddy's hand and bouncing up and down.

"And did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" Michael paused, "Daddy…?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

Michael looked up at his father, "Are boys supposed to kiss other boys?"

K blinked. Oh… "There's nothing wrong with it, if that's what you're asking."

"One of the older boys kissed one of the other ones…" Michael said, continuing to skip, "Do you think they love each other, Daddy?"

"Maybe." K bit the inside of his cheek. Dammit… what was he going to do if Michael asked about Yuki?

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to leave Mommy Yuki?" Michael asked, stopping to look up at his daddy with big eyes.

K stopped dead. Leave? It had been a month and a half… "I'm not sure, Mikey."

Michael stared up at him still, "Don't you love Mommy Yuki?"

"Love?" K stared straight ahead, trying to register what Michael was suggesting. Did he love Yuki? He liked being with him, and he was worried when Yuki was alone…But love?

With a big smile, Michael said, "I think we should stay with Mommy Yuki! I like it there!" he said happily, swinging his daddy's arm around.

K managed to smile back, starting towards the car again. "Well, I'll talk to Mommy Yuki for you, okay?" And figure something else out as well…

xxx

Yuki heard the door open just as he came out of the bathroom. Michael and K were home.

"MOMMY YUKI!"

Smiling, Yuki turned toward Michael who was running toward him with outstretched arms. "Hey Mikey!" he said, pulling the little boy into a hug.

K set down the bag of groceries in the kitchen, taking off his sunglasses. His mind was still buzzing, but it was muted, and he could think again.

"Really? You got to read with the older kids today?"

Yuki and Michael walked into the kitchen, Michael chattering amiably. Yuki was looking down at him, smiling contentedly.

With a glance, Yuki noticed the groceries. Of which contained his ice cream, peanut butter, bananas, and pickles. With a hungry look, he stalked toward the plastic bag.

K took Michael from Yuki, watching the author. He set his son down, "Yuki."

"What?" Yuki said, opening the container of ice cream.

"Can I talk to you?"

"One second." Yuki said, holding up one finger as he found a large bowl and spoon.

He proceeded to scoop most of the strawberry ice cream out into the bowl, then opening the jar of peanut butter. He spooned a good amount onto the ice cream. Starting to peel a banana, he looked around for a knife.

"Mikey… why don't you go play?" K looked down at his son.

Michael had been watching his Mommy Yuki with something similar to fascination. He nodded dully, and then walked toward the living room.

Yuki had found a knife and had cut the banana into little pieces, dropping them onto his peanut butter/ice cream mixture. Lastly was the jar of pickles. He stared at them for a moment before grabbing the whole jar and his bowl and sitting at the table.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked, crunching into a pickle. God, he was hungry…

"Yeah." K sighed, sliding into a chair. "It's been about a month and a half… and I did tell you that I would be gone as soon as Shuichi came back. I talked to Michael, and he wants to stay, but if you want us gone-"

Yuki's spoon stopped half way to his mouth. The spoonful of ice cream/peanut butter/banana dripped down back into the bowl. "Well…" he flustered, a bit unsure of what to say.

With a deep breath, Yuki added, "I do want you both to stay."

K smiled in relief, "All right. I'm willing to pay rent, if I need to."

Taking another spoonful, Yuki waved the offer away with his other hand. "Not necessary."

"Okay." K put his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. "There's another thing…"

Yuki swallowed. "What is it?"

Groaning softy, K let his head drop to the table. "Do you love me?"

A clatter as Yuki's spoon fell out of his hand. "Do I…what?" he said, wondering if he had heard incorrectly.

No, he knew what he had heard. Did he love K? Somewhere in his heart, a little person was yelling up at him to say 'Yes!' at the top of his lungs.

K took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. Fucking shit. "Do you love me?" He repeated.

A tiny sound, barely even audible, came from Yuki's throat. It sounded almost like human speech, but you can never be too careful. He cleared his throat, "…Yes…"

Staring down at the table, K tried to form a reply. The only thing he came up with was highly unsatisfactory. "Oh."

Yuki relaxed his muscles. There… He had gotten it out. Now he could get on with his life. He picked up the spoon again, hand trembling a bit as he took another mouthful of his concoction.

K blinked open his eyes, looking at Yuki. Now what? He'd thought about it the entire way home, but he was still having an issue coming to terms with exactly what he'd decided. "Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you too."

Yet again the spoon slipped out of his hand. "You do…?"

K sat up, nodding. "I think so…"

For a second, Yuki stared at K in disbelief. Then, slowly, a smile worked its way onto his face. "I love you…" he murmured, trying it on.

"I love you too." K smiled back.

Yuki had never said that to anyone, not even Shuichi when they were still together. He really did love K. He was carrying the child of the man he loved.

Even through his smile, tears started leaking through his eyelids. He'd cried a lot more since he was pregnant. But this time, he had a good reason.

K stood from the table, moving behind Yuki to hug him.

Yuki brought his hands up, diverting the usual placement of just onto his arms and travelling up around K's neck. He pulled the other man down, letting their lips meet only briefly.

Stepping back, K kissed the other man's temple. "I'm going to go play with Mikey…"

"Okay…" he said, smiling up at K before returning to his bowl. Despite what had just happened, he was still hungry.

xxx

"I'll get him back… He will be mine. Snubbing me for that… man. He will be with me! No one leaves me for someone else! I will get him!"

The sound of a knife scraped over a metal table. A picture of a blonde man. Blood trickled from a hand.

xxx

"Daddy!" called Michael, running through the halls of the apartment. In his hand was a little folded over card, and an already torn open envelope in his other hand

K poked his head out of the kitchen, pulling on his apron. "Mikey?"

"Daddy!" squealed Michael, "Look what Kyo gave me today!"

He pushed the card into his father's hands, side stepping him afterward to go hug his Mommy Yuki.

"Kyo?" K looked down at the card. "That's the kid you were telling me about, right?"

"Yeah! He's my best friend!" he said, "And look at what he gave me today! He's going to have his birthday tomorrow!"

"A sleepover?" K frowned slightly. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah!" said Michael enthusiastically, "Can I go? Please?"

Michael directed his big, bambi-like eyes at his father.

K looked indecisive for a moment and nodded reluctantly. "All right…"

"YAY!" Michael shouted then rushing off to call his friend and say it was okay.

Tying the apron in place, K sighed, starting to make Yuki and Michael a snack. He definitely had a greater appreciation for housewives and all their many tasks.

"Aww…K that was so cute!" Yuki said, but the little sarcastic part of him didn't make it work, "But the slumber party is good for one thing…"

K raised a brow, letting the eggs drop into the boiling water.

"We get to be alone tomorrow…" Yuki murmured, slipping his hands underneath K's apron from behind.

He rested his hands on Yuki's, "There is that…"

Yuki slipped his hands a bit further. "I love you…" he murmured, before withdrawing his hands and walking toward the living room.

K swallowed hard, grabbing the curry powder. "Love you too…"

xxx

K stepped into the apartment a little after dark, rubbing at his eyes. Damn. Shuichi had been more full of energy then ever before, and even Suguru seemed hyper.

Almost immediately after he walked into the room, Yuki had planted himself onto K's lips. "Missed you…" he murmured.

Slipping his arms around Yuki's waist, K pulled the other man closer. "Missed you too."

"I'm in a good mood today," Yuki said, "A i really /i good mood…"

"How good?"

"Good enough to do this..." Yuki smirked, reaching down to unbutton K's pants and slip a hand in between.

K sucked in a sharp breath, "You are in a good mood..."

With a smile, Yuki brought his other hand down from around K's neck, pulling the other's shirt from its tucked-in position. His hand met the chilled flesh of K's stomach and felt it warming beneath his fingertips.

"Yuki..." K's muscles tightened under Yuki's touch, and he slid his hands over the other man's back. "We need to move…"

"Of course..." Yuki murmured, noticing finally that the door was still open and K was barely even inside. He let go, leaving K with his pants part way down and shirt untucked.

K pulled his pants back up, shutting the door and moving inside. "I take it you missed me."

"Lots." Yuki said, still smirking. He walked away, toward the bedroom.

Snorting softly, K followed him. He unhooked the shoulder holster from his belt, pulling it off. It dangled from his arm as he closed the bedroom door behind himself.

Yuki turned around at the door closing, once again bringing K close to kiss him.

K pulled back, "I don't want to hurt you..." He moved, setting the gun down on the bedside table.

"You won't..." Taking K's tie in his hand and pulling him back to their kiss. The mood swings had been working for him these past couple days…

"Are you sure?" K asked, pulling back enough to speak.

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"Yes, sir." K smirked, pulling off his tie.

With a grin, Yuki fell backward onto the bed, pulling K down with him.

K slipped a hand into Yuki's loose tee shirt, catching the other man's lips in a kiss.

Yuki kissed back, letting his hand trail up near K's neck. He undid the buttons of the other's shirt, cutting his fingers through each with ease.

Sliding his hand down from Yuki's shirt, he shoved the grey sweat pants down the author's hips.

Bucking his hips a bit to help K get the sweat pants, Yuki finished unbuttoning K's shirt. He slid it off the broad shoulders easily, and then kicked off the sweat pants when they gathered at his ankles.

K broke the kiss, sitting up and tugging off his shirt.

Using the bit of time while K was removing his own shirt, Yuki leaned up and kissed the well-toned muscles on the chest above him. Diverting his head a little, he flicked a tongue out at one of the other man's nipples, asking him a question without even saying a word.

Nodding in answer to Yuki's silent question, K tugged off the author's plain white t-shirt.

Yuki helped him pull it over his head, obediently raising his arms so that it would slip off easily. "Mmm...K..."

K raised a brow, tossing the shirt onto the floor. He let his hands slide over Yuki's slim chest, fingers caressing.

A little moan escaped Yuki's throat. He shuddered at the warm hands on his skin, the touch of the fingertips.

Lightly callused hands brushed over the small curve in Yuki's abdomen. "Yuki..." It was the first time he'd seen Yuki naked since the eventful shower, and it wasn't an exaggeration to say that his body had changed.

Yuki's voice hummed lowly, "Mmmm..."

The first time in a long month and a half since he'd had these hands touch him. His hormones had been going completely crazy around K for the last month. It took all Yuki had not to jump him every day. He respected K's wishes about his son, but he needed these hands…these lips...

K leaned down, nipping gently at Yuki's neck. He let his hand slide down to Yuki's erection. "I love you..."

The author looked down at K with half-lidded eyes and murmured back, "I love you too..."

(Lemon cut out)

xxx

A while later, Yuki was still awake. K was asleep, a scarce few inches away from him. He had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around Yuki's waist. It was late, almost impossible to see in the room.

Yuki could faintly make out the outline of K's face, so he made the best guess he could.

He leaned forward, kissing K on the side of his mouth.

"Love you…"

center b TBC /b 

/center 

Seme: Bwhaha… Uke's going to try to kill me, because I'm taking away her rant space. Go me! Lol. How's Torture working for you? Painful in it's cheesiness? I think so, even though I love it! Hehehe…

( Uke runs in )

Uke: Hey! This is MY rant space! It's my turn! : O

Seme: Hi! You know you shouldn't give me a keyboard… (mutters) Idiot…

Uke: P Well I'm gonna rant now so go away! : P : P : P

Seme: Nooooo!

Uke: Yesh you will or no (2nd) GRAVI DVD FOR YOU WHEN I BUY IT!

Seme: (Leaves)

Uke:3 There we go! Now I can rant: D …..ugh…kiwis making her sick X (

Okay, I'm ranting on top of Anndy's head….(you naughty children! XD ) so it's difficult to type…. So anyway….I'm not sure what to rant about…. Oh! Here we go! (Anndy: OW! Get off of my head!) I am off… o-o

Anyway, so Yuki is pregnant. That's what every review ( except for like the first or so…. O-o ) has focused on. Let us make this clear.

YUKI IS PREGNANT. In this fanfic, men are able to get pregnant. It's a slightly common phenomenon here, but not in real life. We hope you don't get too huffy about this fact. Mpreg has become a common element in fanfiction. The little baby in Yuki's stomach is a sign of Yuki and K's love!

BTW, isn't it adorable! They said I love you! XD XD XD

( dies )

SO what lay ahead for them? Notice the little angsty thing right stuck in the middle, somewhere: D

LOOK IT'S A PLOT! ( points )

Okay, my rant is over.

: ) Please continue reading!

Love from Suqua, the Uke!


	7. Chief

center b Torture Chamber

/b /center 

K helped Yuki into the doctor's office. He knew the author didn't need any help... He'd been told on many occasions, but it was comforting to be with Yuki at least a little. The past several months had been packed. He drove Michael to school every morning, went to work with Bad Luck, and did various television shows, small concerts, and even one or two charity donations. He'd pick up Michael from school, and they'd go back to the apartment with Yuki,

of his feet.

"You told me not to make us late." K remained standing, resting one hand on the back of Yuki's chair.

Yuki smiled up at him, "And you did a good job."

He raised a hand, taking K's from the back of his chair. "Thank you for coming."

K laced their fingers, "No problem. I'm glad Mikey's at Kyo's... It makes this a lot easier."

Nodding, Yuki smiled again. "They really are best friends, aren't they?"

Michael and Kyo had become best friends easily, and played together often. 'Almost joined at the hip' and 'Two peas in a pod' were often said about them.

"Seems like it." K smiled back, giving Yuki's hand a light squeeze.

Yuki returned the squeeze, looking around the doctor's office. He'd come here once every three weeks. But this week he'd felt a little uneasy so had decided to arrange a visit a week early.

He had noticed that Dr. Hamazaki always had the same secretary and that the pictures on the wall changed every time he was there. Last time it was a sailboat. Now it was of a jungle.

K pulled his hand away as the door opened and Hamazaki himself leaned out, called Yuki's name, and waited patiently.

Yuki stood up slowly, and started walking toward the door.

K followed him, slipping his arm around Yuki's waist to "help". A cold glare followed them all until the door swung shut.

"Hello Hamazaki." said Yuki, sitting down on the sanitized-sheet covered bed, "How's the wife?"

"Still with me, surprisingly." Hamazaki smiled, going through hospital procedures. "And how's Michael?" He directed this question towards both K and Yuki.

"He's fine. Keeps getting taller, child genius…the usual…" Yuki said with a smile. "Has a cute little friend he always wants to be around…"

Hamazaki grinned, "I'm glad he's making friends. Now... you've been eating regularly?"

With a tiny moment to think, Yuki answered, "Eating anything that doesn't make me throw up."

Seeing the doctor's look he added, "Yes. Everything from vegetables to meat. Unless it makes me sick."

Glancing at K to make sure Yuki's report was accurate, Hamazaki nodded. "Good... and exercising?"

"I try and walk every day. But lately I've been getting feet and leg cramps, so I go every other day." Yuki answered, watching the doctor scribble down notes.

K moved around Hamazaki, glancing over his shoulder. He smirked. "Nice picture..."

Hamazaki actually blushed, "It's not a picture... it's a template."

"K!"

"What?" K smiled innocently.

Yuki glared at him. "Stop pestering the doctor that's going to deliver your next child!"

"Am I pestering you?" K looked at Hamazaki pointedly.

"P... pestering me?" Hamazaki swallowed, "Not pestering..."

Yuki growled. "Stop scaring my doctor!"

K sighed, moving back towards the bed. "Jeeze... It was just a bit of fun..."

"Right... Fun." Hamazaki cleared his throat, finishing his template.

"Anyway…" Yuki said, looking back at Hamazaki, "I think I'm starting to get past the morning sickness, and I'm not as tired anymore."

Hamazaki nodded, "Have you felt it move yet?"

"Nope. Not yet." Yuki said, shaking his head, "But when can I get another ultrasound?"

"Next week, if you'd like to make an appointment."

"All right. Next week on…" Yuki thought for a moment, "Thursday…?"

He looked toward K to confirm that would be a good day.

K nodded, "I'll see if Mikey can go with Kyo."

Yuki smiled up at him before turning back to Hamazaki and saying "Thursday at 1:00 would be good."

Hamazaki nodded, scribbling something at the bottom of his paper. "If you could tell Sakura when you leave, we can pick this up on Thursday. You haven't been drinking or smoking, have you?"

Yuki sighed. He hadn't had a cigarette in several months. "No."

He had to admit, the lack of nicotine was starting to bug him less. "I went on the gum and patch…and haven't been smoking at all…or drinking…"

"Good..." Hamazaki smiled, "Well... I think that's everything. Until Thursday?"

"Thursday." Yuki said, getting up off the bed. It was nice that his visits were always short and to the point.

K opened the door as Hamazaki turned away, letting Yuki out first.

Yuki walked toward the secretary's desk, ready to make his appointment for his ultrasound. "Excuse me…"

Sakura looked up, smiling like she had every time Yuki came to make an appointment. Her smile faltered, however, when she spotted K. It was down for less then a second before she was beaming with newfound force. "Ready to make your next appointment?"

"Well, it's a bit of a different one this time." Yuki said, a bit unsure of whether or not to tell her, "I want to schedule an ultrasound for Thursday please."

"An ultrasound?" Her eyebrows rose. "Why? If it's not too much to ask..."

Yuki coughed lightly into his hand. "Well, you see…" he swallowed. Dear god he hoped this girl wouldn't leak this to the press, "I'm actually pregnant…"

Sakura's eyes bugged comically, and K had to hurry to stifle his snort.

Yuki tried to smile, but it kept fading away to somewhat of a sigh. He resisted the need to kick K, scratching the back of his head instead.

Sakura recovered quickly, "When would you like to make the appointment?"

With a wry smile, Yuki told her, "Thursday, at one o'clock."

She took down the note. "We'll see you then, Yuki-san."

"Thank you." Said Yuki before turning towards K, "Lets go home now."

K nodded, "Do you want to stop for lunch or something?"

The sudden prospect of food made Yuki's face light up. "Sure. How about that sushi place down the street?"

"Alright." K smiled, taking Yuki's hand and leading him towards the door. "I'll pay."

Yuki closed his fingers over K's, walking with him. As soon as they were outside the door, Yuki yanked down K's hand enough that he was low enough for him to steal a kiss.

The American grinned against Yuki's lips, returning the kiss wholeheartedly.

Struggling not to smile himself, Yuki placed a hand on the back of K's neck.

K wrapped an arm around Yuki's waist, pulling him closer.

"Mikey, Mikey! Isn't that your daddy?"

"It is! It's Mommy Yuki and Daddy!"

Yuki almost jumped out of his skin as he realized who that was. He broke the kiss a second later, looking behind them.

K let Yuki pull away, catching Michael as he ran towards him. "Mikey! How was your day?"

Kyo tugged at Yuki's shirt, staring up at him. "Why were you kissing Mikey's daddy?"

Looking down into two huge dark brown eyes, Yuki fumbled with his words. "Well…you see…"

"Me and Kyo got to go play on the playground at our school! Kyo's sister was just taking us back home!" chattered Michael happily, tugging on his father's hair as he liked to do.

K grinned, "Really? Where is she?"

Kyo stared up at Yuki still. "See what?"

"KYOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyo's face lit up as he turned around. "Gumi!"

A young woman, about eighteen or so, stormed up to him. She had the same fire bright hair as he did and eyes a shade or two lighter.

"Don't 'Gumi' me mister! You know you were supposed to stay in the play ground with me!" she scolded, glaring down at him.

"But we saw Mikey's daddy…"

"From three blocks away?"

K picked Michael up on his shoulder with one arm. "You must be Kyo's sister... I'm Michael's father."

"My name is Megumi, sir. I'm sorry about this. My brother sometimes leads Mikey into trouble." She said, sticking her hand out for K to shake. At the same time she glared down at Kyo.

K took her hand, shaking it. "You can call me K."

Kyo pouted. "I do not! Mikey leads too!"

Yuki looked relieved that the question about him and K kissing had been averted.

"Anyway, I don't think we've met. I've been at a boarding school for the past few months but transferred to a public high school a week ago," Megumi continued, "I'm Kyonkichi's sister and I was watching them but they wandered off."

"Don't call me that, Gumi!" Kyo yelled, poking his sister hard in the side.

Laughing softly, K set Michael down. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Megumi."

"A pleasure to meet you both, K." She said, looking at Yuki, "And you must be the 'Mommy Yuki' that Mikey has been telling me about."

Yuki nodded slowly. He had by now accepted his role in Michael's life as 'Mommy Yuki' and hoped to stay that way. He didn't know exactly how they'd hide his and K's relationship forever, but…

"So can I call you Yuki?" asked Megumi, smiling at the author.

With another nod, Yuki smiled back at her.

K glanced at Yuki, "Would you like to come to lunch with us? We were headed toward the sushi place down the road..."

Megumi's eyes lit up. "Sushi? That's my favorite food! Of course we'll join you!" she said, placing her hand on Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo bounced, "YAY! Sushi!"

Yuki smiled at the two, motioning toward the car. "Okay, then everyone get in!"

He hoped there was enough room.

"We're having sushi for lunch, Daddy?" asked Michael happily.

K nodded, smiling down at his son. "Yep. We can try to make some next week, if you want."

Large brown eyes rounded in awe. "Can I help?"

"Yeah! Daddy, Mommy Yuki, we should have a sushi party!" said Michael, thrilled at his own idea.

"It's up to Yuki. It's his kitchen."

Kyo turned pleading puppy eyes to Yuki, "Please, Yuki-san, sir?"

Before answering, Yuki said, "It's _our_ kitchen and I'd be happy to have a sushi party and I'd like all of you to be there."

K smiled, "If it's alright with your parents, Megumi, Kyo... We can have a sushi party next week on Friday."

Megumi smiled at K, her eyes shining. It wasn't hard to tell that she loved sushi. "Well actually, Kyo and I live alone. Our parents died a year ago."

Yuki looked at the girl quickly. "But what about those people we saw Kyo with before? I thought they were your mother and father."

Shaking her head, Megumi continued, "Kyo was living with our distant relatives since the accident. I needed some time to think so I stayed at my boarding school. Now, with our parent's insurance money, we have an apartment we live in."

K unlocked the car, brow furrowing slightly. Could he imagine leaving Michael without any kind of parent? No, he decided. He couldn't. "If you ever need a place to stay, I'm sure you can stay with us."

Kyo's face lit up, "Really? That would be so cool!"

Smiling, Megumi opened one of the passenger doors. "Thank you for the offer."

Michael jumped into the back, sitting in the middle. "Yeah! Can we have a sleep over for my birthday, Daddy? Like the one Kyo had?"

"We'll see, Mikey."

Smile not fading a bit, Michael pulled Kyo into the seat by him.

"So I take it you two both like sushi?" Yuki asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

Megumi grinned. "I've always loved sushi!"

K moved around to the driver's side, opening the door and climbing in. "What kind is your favorite?"

Kyo buckled up, "The raw kind!"

Megumi chuckled at her little brother. She reached behind Michael to pinch his cheek. "You're sooooo cute, Kyonkichi!"

Kyo scowled at her, batting her hand away from his face. "Don't call me that, i Megumi /i !"

"Oh, you think using my full name will make me mad?" she cooed, pinching his cheek again, "You really are adorable!"

Yuki listened to the two of them, a little smile on his face. This is how Michael and the baby would act someday…

"Gumi..." Kyo whined, trying to scoot away from her. "Stop it!"

K's lips quirked, and he started the car.

"Awww…Kyo's sooooo cute!"

"Mikey!" Kyo pouted, crossing his arms.

Both Michael and Megumi reached over and pinched both sides of his cheeks. "Isn't he cute when he pouts?" Megumi crooned.

Yuki tried his best to hold in his laughter.

Kyo squirmed in hopes of escaping their hands. "Stop!"

K had no such qualms, laughing as he backed out of the parking space.

"But you're just tooooooo cute!" said Michael, "You're so cute I want to glomp you aaaaaaaall the time!"

Michael proved his point by leaning in his seat and hugging the orange haired boy.

Kyo's face flamed, but he hugged Michael back.

Yuki couldn't take it anymore. He started laughing, wiping at his eyes as he did. These boys were so _cute_ together!

Michael giggled before letting Kyo go, but not before giving him another cheek-pinch. As Yuki started laughing, Michael leaned forward, saying, "Hey, we made Mommy Yuki laugh!"

K glanced at Yuki, smiling. He didn't laugh much, but when he did...

Kyo's face was as red as his hair, and he rubbed his cheeks. "Ow..."

"Heeeeey! You're cheeks are all red! I didn't think me and Megumi pinched that hard!" said Michael worriedly, leaning closer to Kyo.

Megumi smirked knowingly.

Finally stopping laughing, Yuki clutched his stomach. He was almost sure that all of his laughing fits would shake the baby too much. He wiped the last of the tears from his eyes as he smiled at the little scene in the back seat.

Kyo mumbled something, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks with his hands.

Michael poked one of Kyo's cheeks. "Whoa…it's all hot! Do you have a fever, Kyo?"

Kyo shook his head, "I'm okay! Really!"

Staring at him for a moment, Michael's lower lip went out a little. "Are you sure?"

The small, redheaded boy nodded fervently, wishing the burn in his cheeks would disappear.

"Well…okay then…" Michael said reluctantly, leaning back and watching Kyo in the corner of his eye.

Yuki glanced over at K, a smile on his face.

K smiled back, parking at the sushi place a moment later. "Does everyone know what they want to get?"

xxx

"YAY! That was yummy!" said Michael cheerfully as they came out of the restaurant.

Kyo nodded, scooting away from Megumi, who was trying to brush a bit of rice out of his hair. "Yeah! Thank you, Mikey's daddy!"

K smiled, "No problem."

Megumi frowned as she pulled a little clump of rice out of her hair. "You eat like a wild animal Kyonkichi!" she said, giving Kyo a noogie.

Yuki smiled at them. They were the classic big sister/little brother duo. Amusing to watch.

"Gumi!" Kyo scowled, sidestepping away from her. "I'm not the one that can't use chopsticks!"

"I _can_ use chopsticks! I just couldn't hold them with all the rice flying everywhere!" Megumi scoffed, pulling her little brother into a hug.

Michael watched them, a big grin on his face. He enjoyed watching them fight, but unfortunately for Kyo, Megumi won most of the time.

"Nuh uh! You can't use them at home! We had to go buy force!"

An amused smile found it's way onto the adults faces.

"Did you mean _forks, _Kyonkichi?" Megumi teased, pulling on his cheek again.

Kyo wrinkled his nose, "That's what I said! Force!"

K coughed suspiciously. They were cute, in the siblings kind of way.

Giggling, Michael tugged on the redhead's other cheek. "Forks! They're called _forks_, Kyo!"

Somehow it reminded Yuki of the short amount of time in his youth that he spent with his brother. Tatsuha'd had a bit of a lisp in his younger years, though he'd never admit it…

Kyo scowled, "I said that!"

"Nope! You said _force_! It's really _forks_." Megumi corrected him, letting go of his cheek.

"She's right, _Kyonkichi_." Said Michael, giggling and running to hide behind his Daddy.

"Hey!" Kyo pouted, trotting to catch up to Yuki. "Yuki-san, sir?"

Yuki smiled down at the little boy. "Yeah?"

"Why were you kissing Mikey's daddy earlier?"

Yuki's expression changed from a smile to surprised. He'd already forgotten about that from earlier…

But it was clear that the brown-eyed boy wasn't going to give up on the subject. Yuki glanced over at K.

K shrugged slightly, keeping Michael in a constant stream of conversation

"Yuki-san?"

Yuki sighed, though he wasn't sure if it was relief or what…

Yuki started slowly, "Well you see, I love Mikey's daddy. I wanted to show him that I did, so I kissed him."

"Really?" Kyo blinked, reaching up to take Yuki's hand. "Should I kiss Gumi like that? Because she's my sister, and I love her?"

Yuki sighed again, this time was different though. He supposed he didn't know as much about kids as he thought he did.

"Well, no not really. It's not a brother and sister kind of love." Yuki added, trying to pick his words carefully, "It's more of a kind of love Mommies and Daddies have…but a little different…"

"Different how, Yuki-san?"

Yuki groaned inwardly. "Well, usually Mommies are women, and Daddies are men…but in this case, the mommy is a man. That's me."

"Are you _really _gonna be a mommy?"

"Yes, I am. I'm going to have a baby." Yuki said, smiling down at the little boy and squeezing his hand.

"Really?" Kyo beamed. "That's so cool!"

Yuki patted the little boy's head. "Yeah…it is cool."

He looked over at K, giving him a warm smile.

K smiled back, leaning down a bit as Michael tugged on his hair.

"I want long hair like _yours_ daddy!" chattered Michael, reaching up on his toes to tug on his Daddy's hair, "And I want to be tall like you too!"

K picked up Michael, swinging him onto his shoulders. "I'm sure you will be, one day. You're my son, after all."

Yuki coughed into his hand roughly, somehow it sounded like the word 'ego'.

Megumi giggled next to him.

Raising a brow, K turned to look at his lover, forcing the smile off his face. "Are you saying Mikey isn't going to be tall?"

"Oh noooo! He's going to be tall, of course! He's _your_ son, after all!" Yuki said, a mischievous smile on his face.

K rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous of my superior height, admit it."

Yuki stuck his tongue out at him. "Two inches is not superior."

Megumi watched them, a smile on her face. They made a wonderful family…

b center TBC

/b /center 

Anndy's Rant corner…..

Uke:3 I have usurper her of her rant…..for now…. XD Anyway, isn't it surprising that this whole chapter revolved around K and Yuki for once? I hope the lovely little sex scene ( sideways! O-o ) from the last chapter satisfied lemon cravings x – x because I don't think we'll have another…. Unless we get inspiration and a good reason… O-o

( Perhaps Bad Luck, Aku-chan…we'll see:3 )

( oh dear I'm being flicked…so long…I rant next chapter! )

Gah! Stupid Uke! Stole MOST of my ranting space! Dammit! Guess what? These keyboards suck major ass. The arrow keys DON'T WORK! GAH! ( dies ) It's really, really annoying! I rely on those keys because they're faster then the mouse and I don't have to delete everything to fix ONE mistake! Stupid school keyboards. These things suck. Majorly. ( restarts rant… )

ANYHOO, on a different note… I yelled today. A lot. It had absolutely nothing to do with Torture, so I won't go into it, but it's inspired this lovely rant, because I'm just a bit pissed off. Best friends are the spawn of Satan. But… if I'm going into religion, my 'religion' doesn't support Satan, as it doesn't believe Satan exists. I won't go into it, as my hands rather hurt now and this has gotten a bit long…

Till next time! – Seme

( interruption by Uke )

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I think the next one will be loads better…Plus I hope you liked Kyo and Megumi: ) They're lots of fun: ) They're OC, so don't touch: P

Sorry about the long wait! ; - ; The floppy messed up and we lost most of the chapter. Luckily we could access it at one computer and were able to fix it up. So here you are. Have fun. :3

So yeah…review: )


	8. Sideways

** b center Torture Chamber**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- /b /center **

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!"

K dropped the pan he was cleaning in the kitchen, running into the living room to find Michael clutching the phone and screaming. "What? What's wrong? Where're you hurt?"

Michael sniffled. "How come you didn't tell me?"

A low grumbling sound came from the hallway. Yuki walked in, clutching his pillow and rubbing his eyes. He'd just been taking a nap when he heard Michael yell.

"What's going on…?" Yuki murmured, eyes half-open.

"I don't know…" K crouched next to Michael, "What didn't I tell you, Mikey?"

Michael's lip quivered. "I didn't know that Mommy Yuki is my new Mommy…"

"Well… he's not… Not really." K actually sounded helpless, and he glanced back at Yuki. Shit.

"You know…" Yuki said, yawning, "He's going to find out eventually…"

And with that, he turned on his heels and went back to bed.

Michael was still looking up at K, eyes wide. "But…but…"

K sighed, sitting down and leaning against the couch. "Mikey… come here."

Rushing forward, Michael sat down in his father's lap.

Hugging his son, K began to tell him about his and Yuki's relationship. He left out several things, for obvious reasons, and it was nearly half an hour when he finished.

"So…you and Mommy Yuki will have a baby?" Michael said slowly, "And he'll be my brother?"

"We're not sure if it'll be a brother. You might get a sister."

Michael was silent for a moment. "You love Mommy Yuki? Are you going to get married?"

"Married?" K cursed inwardly as his voice broke. "I'm… I'm not sure, Mikey. We'll see."

A muffled sound came from the hall. It sounded a bit like…laughing…

K sighed. He'd known Yuki was in the hall. He turned slightly, looking over the back of the couch. "You can come out now."

Grinning, Yuki walked into the room, this time without his pillow. "Have a nice talk?"

"Mm."

Michael looked up at Yuki, then got out of his father's lap and walked toward him. "Mommy Yuki…" he started.

Yuki watched the little boy, still smiling.

"You should marry Daddy, then you'd be my regular Mommy!" Michael said, beaming up at him.

Leaning down as best he could, Yuki opened his arms and offered a hug to Michael.

Michael jumped forward into his Mommy Yuki's arms.

K stood from his sitting position, easing the cramps out of his legs. Marriage? He rubbed his forehead. He didn't want another marriage. Not so soon after Judy.

"Oh yeah! Megumi said that I could go over to Kyo's Thursday after school and that they're looking forward to the sushi party on Friday!" said Michael excitedly, looking between his father and Yuki.

Nodding, K stretched. "Good… We'll need to get the stuff for the sushi on Thursday."

Yuki's stomach growled. "I need…a taco…with avocado," he said slowly. His food cravings went on and off, and here was one he hadn't had before. Usually it was hamburgers or some kind of fruit…

"Now?"

Nodding, Yuki asked, "Don't we have the stuff already?"

K frowned in thought. "I think so…"

Michael piped up, "I want a taco too!"

"With avocado?" K smiled, taking a step toward the kitchen.

Grinning, both Yuki and Michael followed him. "Yeah! Lots of avocado!"

-

xxx

-

"Dammit! Why the fuck can't I go to the bathroom!"

"You have to have a full bladder before an ultrasound. Hamazaki told you last time, remember?" K pulled off his dark sunglasses, peering at Yuki through the haze of afternoon sun. He fought back a smile, but the hint of a smirk played with his lips.

Grumbling, Yuki got out of the car. He _really_ needed to go. Walking toward the door, he sighed. "You know, I'm actually struggling with the need to choke you right now…" he said, giving K a glare.

"Keep on struggling." K grinned, leading the way into the waiting room.

Yuki remembered what the pregnancy books had said about ultrasounds. "I think at this point, they can tell if it's a boy or girl…"

K turned, "Really? Do you want to know, or do you want to wait and find out?" Personally, he wanted to know. He'd waited with Michael… well, he hadn't been around when Judy was pregnant with Michael, and he knew it was one hell of a wait. He wasn't inclined to repeat the experience.

"Well…it'd be nice to know…but…" Yuki said, thinking to himself, "Wouldn't it be nice to just wait and get surprised?"

"I've done that… it's not as much fun as you think." K smiled in an almost suggestive way.

Grinning, Yuki looked up at him. "Would it kill you if I said I wanted to wait?"

K groaned, "Please don't make me wait…"

"It would, wouldn't it?" asked Yuki, watching his lover carefully.

"It might."

"Hmmm…" Yuki said, thinking to himself. He really didn't want to know…if he tried the 'one of them knows and the other doesn't' then he knew that it would eventually blurt out of K…

K tilted his head, "Hmmm?"

Yuki turned toward him, a guilty expression on his face. "K…I don't want to know what the baby will be…"

"But?"

With a sigh, Yuki finished, "But if you really want to know…then we can ask the doctor to tell us."

K frowned, "I'll live." And if he didn't... he could scare it out of Hamazaki...

Somehow, Yuki noticed a little glimmer of something in K's eyes. "Don't threaten my doctor, either, buddy. Don't think I forgot what happened last week." He warned, giving K a mild glare.

"Last week?" K's brows rose innocently. "I didn't do anything..."

"False innocence doesn't work on me." Yuki said, sticking a tongue out at his lover, "You forget I've been around you for a little less than three months."

"False? You insult me!" K pressed a hand to his chest, stumbling backwards dramatically.

"You've worked with _way _two many bad actors…" Yuki said, smiling wryly at the poor acting.

K smiled, putting his sunglasses on again. "You spend one day with Ryuichi, and you learn all the tricks."

"He's a singer."

"Have you watched TV? Singers and actors these days are the same thing."

Yuki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. He heard the door of the back room open and looked up.

Hamazaki leaned out, holding something very suspicious looking with his clipboard. "If you're ready, Yuki-san."

Yuki got to his feet and walked toward Hamazaki. "I'm ready," he said, already aware that K was at his heels.

The doctor made no move to protest as K followed Yuki into the back room.

"Ah…Doc…what is that?" Yuki asked, pointing at the long object on Dr. Hamazaki's clipboard.

Hamazaki blinked, holding up the object. "This? Oh. It's just a probe."

K tried to hold back a laugh, the sound coming out as a muffled snort

Yuki's face blanched. "You're not…going to…"

"Of course not, if you're adverse. There are other ways to do an ultrasound."

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Yuki went to the metal bed, sitting down on it with light struggle. It was only a bit hard for him to sit down these days. He assumed it would get worse.

Hamazaki set the probe and his clipboard down on the counter, hands clasped in front of him. K watched as the doctor tried to find the right words, marveling that it was the first time he'd seen Hamazaki without his doodling pad... er. Clipboard.

"Would you like to know the gender of your child, or would you prefer to wait?"

Almost immediately, Yuki looked up at K.

K blinked back at his lover, then looked at Hamazaki. He didn't bother to think, just let the words come. "We're going to wait."

Hamazaki nodded, turning and taking the note down on his clipboard. "Alright..."

Yuki smiled a little, reaching over to take K's hand. "Thank you…" he whispered while the doctor was still taking notes.

K looked down at him, a startled smile lighting his face. "You're welcome."

"I know that it's killing you…but I still think it's…" he searched his mind for the right word, "…sweet …"

"We start dying from the moment we're born." K's tone was teasing, and he rested his hip against the bed comfortably.

"Actually, that's not true." Hamazaki turned, once again holding his clipboard. "We begin to die once the umbilical cord is cut. Until that point, we are at our most alive."

Nodding slowly, Yuki squeezed K's hand affectionately. "So you want me to lie down, doc?"

Hamazaki nodded, brow furrowing a bit as he watched K pull reluctantly away.

Swinging his legs over the side, Yuki leaned back slowly to lie down in the uncomfortable bed. Pulling his sweater over his stomach, you could see the noticeable round spot.

Stepping around K to the screen and transducer he had set up next to the bed, Hamazaki picked up the small, hand held scanner.

Relaxing on the bed, Yuki left his sweater rolled up to the upper part of his chest, exposing his entire stomach. "Ready when you are, doc."

Hamazaki glanced at the screen, which he'd had on and warming up for several minutes already. "This might be a bit cold..." He placed the flat part of the transducer on Yuki's stomach, looking back at the screen.

Yuki cringed a bit as the little scanner touched his stomach. "Uh…yeah…it is a little cold," he mumbled. The thing was like fucking ice!

K moved around to the other side of the bed, well out of Hamazaki's way. He took Yuki's hand, lips twitching a bit. He knew that expression...

The screen flickered for a moment as the transducer began to project the images it was receiving.

Grasping the other man's hand gratefully, Yuki watched the screen slow down. With a wondered look in his eyes, he saw the blurs and smudges gradually start to form shapes.

K stared at the monitor, blue eyes shocked. That was his child... that blob looking thing on the screen. That was his and Yuki's... His fingers threaded with the author's, eyes never leaving the screen.

Hamazaki smiled, moving the transducer to get a different angle.

Yuki's eyes darted around the screen for a moment, taking in the white and black picture while Hamazaki moved it. When it stopped, his gaze settled on a small oval-shaped white spot.

"Holy fuck…" K stared at the shape. "Is that…?"

Still smiling, Hamazaki nodded. "That's your child."

Not quite as eloquently as K had, Yuki showed his astonishment by being completely silent. Somehow, he was completely shocked, but the look on his face was the happiest that anyone else would be so lucky as to see him with.

The doctor watched the two men with no small amount of amusement. It was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that these two… smiling men were the most dangerous people he would ever meet. He found it difficult to place them both in that category.

"It's…" Yuki let the first word he could think of slip from his tongue, "Beautiful…"

He wasn't quite sure why he was calling the small shape beautiful, but he assumed it must be one of those mother/child bonds growing already.

Typically American, K looked down at Yuki with an incredulous expression. "It's a blob."

Yuki made a mental note to kick him later. "That is I not I just a blob. That is your child, of which I am hoping none of those American traits are passed on to…" he said, glaring up at him.

K smiled devilishly. "I thought you liked my American traits…"

"I can name several I could do without…" Yuki said, but then added, "And a few I'd hate to lose."

"I feel special."

With a smirk, Yuki shifted his gaze over to Hamazaki. With his sweater was pulled up past his nipples and the fact he was lying on a metal bed, he was starting to get cold. "Can I…?"

Hamazaki nodded, setting the transducer back on the desk. "Of course."

K forced a sigh, "But I like you without a shirt…"

Yuki sent a look that clearly meant "later" in K's direction as he sat up, pulling the sweater back down.

Face actually reddening, Hamazaki turned away, giving the two blond men some semblance of privacy.

Recognizing the look, K grinned, making a "Yay!" face.

Taking advantage of the sudden loss of his doctor's attention, Yuki turned sharply and pulled at K's tie roughly catching his lips in a gentle kiss.

He stifled the noise that rose in his throat, returning the kiss without hesitation. If Hamazaki turned at the wrong time, he'd get shot. It was that simple.

Letting go only seconds before they would be caught, Yuki slid off of the uncomfortable bed and stepped onto the floor. "So, doc, is that all for today?"

Hamazaki turned, looking a bit startled. "That's all for today. You know what to do."

"Talk to Sakura at the desk." K finished in what could only be described as a dutiful tone.

Nodding his goodbye, Yuki turned and started walking toward the door and out to the reception desk. Another visit in 3-4 weeks…

-

xxx

-

"Ha ha! Kyo! You have rice in your hair and there's some salmon on your nose!"

Michael laughed, not aware that he himself had rice in his hair as well as salmon over parts of his face. In fact Kyo, K, Megumi and Michael all had food over his or her faces and hair. All except for Yuki, who'd as it turned out, couldn't stand the smell of the fish eggs. Thus he had to excuse himself to the other side of the apartment.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Nuh uh! And you have wasabi on your ear!"

K laughed, listening to the two young boys bicker as he began to put away the extra materials. They'd been making sushi all morning and well into the afternoon, and the kitchen was trashed. Michael and Kyo had gotten into a rice throwing contest, then a sea weed sword fight, and then a wasabi "Who can get the most on their face and not eat any" competition.

If he didn't start cleaning now, Yuki was going to come in and have a fit. As it was, he could hear the author moving around in the other room, which meant he wasn't working, and probably wasn't feeling well. He'd have to check on him later…

Megumi half-watched them, plucking lone grains of sticky rice from her hair and face. With a sigh, she gave up. She would need to take a shower to get all of the rice out.

Michael lazily wiped at his ear. He was still proud that he had won most of the contests that he and Kyo had played that day. He didn't like wasabi that much anyway.

"Daddy! Can I bring Mommy Yuki some of the sushi that doesn't have fish eggs?" asked Michael, tugging on his father's shirt with his non-sticky hand.

"If you show Megumi and Kyo to the bathroom first." K's lips quirked and he ruffled Michael's hair, a bit of rice falling out.

"Okay!"

Michael took one of each redhead's hands and pulled them to the nearest bathroom, neither getting the chance to say anything otherwise.

K handed Michael a plate of clumsily wrapped pieces of sushi when he came back in, making sure that the ones on the plate were ones that Michael and Kyo made.

After giving them an once-over to make sure there weren't any little piles of orange fish eggs on them, Michael scampered off to give the plate to Mommy Yuki.

A few minutes later, he came back grinning and plate-less. "Mommy Yuki said thank you!" he said happily, sitting down to wait for Megumi and Kyo to come back.

Kyo bounced back into the room, proudly sporting a crown of soapsuds. K inwardly groaned. How much of a mess was the bathroom?

His answer came in the form of a wet, suds-covered Megumi with a sour look on her face. "I'm sorry in advance for your bathroom." She apologized, bowing so that a few little bits of bubbles fell from her head.

K's lips quirked unwillingly, "How bad is it?"

"Um…you may not want to go in there until it's clean again…" she said sheepishly, swatting at her little brother's crown. It splattered into a few tufts of bubbles, much to the disappointment of the two little boys.

Kyo pouted, "Gumi, that wasn't fair..." He whined, turning large puppy eyes to her.

"At least you had fun." K smiled, inwardly dreading the bathroom. He certainly wasn't going to make Yuki clean it...

Michael scooped up one of the puffs, holding it for a moment before clapping his hand over it quickly. The result was smaller puffs in a hundred directions around him. He giggled, reaching for another one.

Kyo laughed in delight, scooping one off his head and repeating Michael's movements.

Megumi flinched as one landed just under her eye. She was about to tell them to stop when the door opened and Yuki stepped in, carefully pinching his nose in case of fish egg stench.

"What are you guys doing?" Yuki asked incredulously, staring at the little spots of bubbles everywhere for about two or three feet.

Michael looked up at Yuki, a grin on his face. "We're making bubbles!" he giggled, clapping his hands again.

K smiled apologetically at him, "I'll clean it up in a minute, love. Don't worry."

Managing to carry a handful of bubbles, Kyo stretched, offering it up to Yuki. "Try it, Yuki-san!"

Blinking down at the orange haired boy, Yuki slowly reached out and took a bit of the bubbles. It felt really…weird in his hands…like soft but wet and unable to grasp. He held his breath and clapped his hands together.

Kyo laughed as the bubbles splattered all over him, staring up at Yuki with a huge smile. "See? It's fun!"

Watching the sparkly bits of water and soap fall slowly through the air, Yuki smiled. "It is fun…"

Michael tugged on Kyo's sleeve. "Is there more in the bathroom?"

"Tons!"

Giggling, Michael took off for the bathroom.

Now that Yuki thought about it…he could hear rushing water and some kind of chugging sound.

Kyo ran after Michael, slipping a bit on the wet floor.

K's eyes widened, and he couldn't stop the slight groan that escaped his throat. Fuck!

Yuki went out into the hall, Megumi as well. With a couple blinks, Yuki called out, "Michael! Did you try and use the washing machine?"

A guilty smile arose on Michael's face as huge mountains of bubbles started pouring from the laundry room.

Following Yuki into the hall, K stared at the bubbles in complete shock. He'd have to... clean all of that...

Michael watched Yuki and his daddy for a moment before abandoning any thoughts of being punished and dove into one of the mountains.

Kyo poked his head out of one of the larger ones, scraping bubbles away from his eyes. "You guys should jump in!" He said, a huge grin splitting the bubbles around his mouth.

For some reason, Yuki really wanted to. But he decided it wouldn't be safe for him or the baby. "You'll need to go in that," he said, looking at K, "And turn off the washer."

Giving him a look that would have made almost anyone shrivel and die, K stepped forward, wading through the bubbles. Damn stupid fucking bubbles that would take forever to get out of the carpet and off the walls...

Yuki made a mental note to hire a maid…at least for a day.

Megumi was also struggling with the need to jump in, only beaten by herself telling her that she wasn't a child any more.

Kyo flung a handful of bubbles at his sister, making the appropriate disappointed noises when it fell and melted back into the growing mass of opaque soap.

Groaning, Megumi walked nearest to Kyo and reached into the bubbly mess to find him. "Kyonkichi! Stop making such a mess!" she scolded, searching aimlessly. It was all white.

He giggled somewhere in the depths, having ducked under the surface again.

K stepped back out after shutting off the washer, covered in bubbles up to the middle of his chest. His scowl was more then enough insight into his thoughts.

A quick snort escaped Yuki's lips before he had the chance to smother it. Another soon followed and soon Yuki was laughing hard enough that he could swear his ribs were cracking.

K crossed his arms over his stomach, ignoring the bubbles that bunched up. He didn't deserve this... He'd be cleaning for hours, and...

Wiping at his eyes, Yuki walked over to his lover, little chuckles escaping his throat. He wasn't going to say it out loud, but K looked a bit like Santa Claus.

"Don't worry about it. I'll hire a maid." He said, sticking his tongue out at the taller man.

"Good." K forced a hand through his wet bangs, bubbles sticking to his hair as a result. "I'm going to go take a shower..."

Nodding, Yuki turned to the bubbles. If he went in and slipped and fell, the baby might get hurt. So he gave the job to a very eager Megumi.

"I'll get them out!" she said, saluting him with a giant grin on her face.

K left the hallway, the sounds of Kyo and Michael's giggles and shrieks ringing in his ears.

b center TBC

-

-

-

-

- /b /center 


	9. Rough Beat

** center b Torture Chamber**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Stoplight**

**- /center /b **

At about twenty-four weeks pregnant, Yuki's slightly swollen stomach had gotten to the point where it was just swollen. K and him had gone shopping for Maternity clothing, much to both of their excitement. ("Yuki, look! Flowers!")

He'd been all right before then, but soon his pants had felt a little too snug. It was later that night when he, K and Michael were all sleeping that he felt comfortable again. Until…

"K! Wake up!"

The American rolled onto his stomach, blinking over at Yuki. "Mmph... What?" He glanced at a clock and stared. "Yuki... it's three am... go to sleep..."

"Fuck no! The baby!" he said breathlessly. His eyes were wide and his smile had spread across his face. "It's kicking!"

K blinked again, trying to force himself awake. "Really?"

"Yes! Now give me your goddamn hand so you don't miss it!"

He offered Yuki the hand that wasn't covering a yawn.

Yuki moved his own hand and placed K's over his stomach where he could feel the little tapping. "Feel that?"

A small, tired but delighted smile crossed K's face. "Yeah..." He pushed himself onto his elbow, keeping his hand on Yuki's stomach.

Holding K's hand over his stomach, Yuki smiled. He could feel the little tap through the other man's fingers. "It's amazing…"

K rested his head on Yuki's shoulder, shutting his eyes as he concentrated on the taps he was feeling. He'd missed this with Michael... he wouldn't miss it with this child. He'd be a good father. Better then he'd been before.

Leaning his head over on top of K's head, Yuki felt a few tears leak out of his eyes. Sniffling a bit, he reached up with one hand to wipe them away. "I heard…that you can hear the baby's heartbeat after this long too."

Shifting slightly, K looked up at Yuki. "Yeah..." He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover's chest.

"It's amazing…" Yuki repeated, staring at his own stomach in only slight disbelief. The little taps and the little beats of the unborn heart were proof that there was life growing there.

K pushed himself down, moving his and Yuki's hands to rest his ear on the other man's stomach. A small, rhythmic beat reached his ears, and his eyes widened a bit.

"Can you hear its heart?" Yuki asked, staring down at him.

"Yes..." He looked up at Yuki, smiling widely.

Smiling back, Yuki felt those few tears trickle down his face again.

K moved from Yuki's stomach, brushing his lips over the author's.

Meeting K's lips wholeheartedly, Yuki felt the tears vanish from his eyes.

Smiling slightly, K bit gently at Yuki's lower lip, tugging lightly on it.

It must have been more mood swings or his hormones were out of balance or something, but Yuki's hands dove around K's neck, pulling him closer.

K didn't bother taking the time to acknowledge his surprise, instead sliding a hand down to Yuki's waist, the other bracing his weight.

Arms locking K in place, Yuki swept a tongue across his lover's lips, begging for entrance.

His lips parted without thought, and K let Yuki deepen the kiss, allowing him dominance for the first time in their relationship.

Yuki eagerly explored K's mouth, yet slowly somehow. He stopped suddenly, a sigh escaping his throat.

"Why'd you stop?"

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by a loud snore.

K sighed, rolling over onto his back. I Figures. /I 

-

xxx

-

K let the car idle in the parking space instead of parking, glancing over at Yuki. Michael was in the backseat, yawning as he struggled to stay awake. "I'm going to drop Mikey off at school, meet with his teacher, then come back here, okay?"

Yuki smiled, reaching over to the door handle. "I'll be fine. I'm a big boy."

"Okay." K smiled back, watching Yuki climb from the car.

Yuki waved at the sleepy Michael, whom moved his hand a little in response. "I'll see you in a little while, K." he said, moving away from the car.

The car pulled away a moment later, disappearing into the sluggish traffic.

Yawning a bit, Yuki walked to the doors of the doctor's office. It was sure to be a quiet day. No car in the parking lot, except for one. Walking inside, he noted that no one was in the waiting room. That's weird…

Sitting down in one of the squishy purple chairs, he stared at Hamazaki's latest painting choice. Sunset on a beach.

A moment later, the door opened, and Hamazaki stepped out. His eyes were a little wide, and his skin seemed to shine a bit, but otherwise he looked normal, clipboard present and accounted for. "Ready for your checkup, Yuki-san?"

Nodding, Yuki stood up and walked toward the door. He noticed that Hamazaki seemed a little more twitchy than usual…

The door slammed shut behind them, and Hamazaki stared at Yuki, then pointedly behind him.

Blinking, Yuki turned around.

"Hello, dove." Sakura stood, holding a small gun comfortably pointed at his stomach as if she'd been born with it in her hand.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Sa…Sakura?" he said, staring at the gun pointing directly at his baby.

She smiled calmly. "You remembered my name... Score one for you."

"Sakura, this is crazy, let Yuki-san go-" Sakura swung around, staring at Hamazaki. "You can't tell me what to do anymore. As of right now, I'm not longer your secretary, and I don't need you anymore. I hope you enjoyed your time today..." She took aim, firing without a flinch. Her eyes grew cold as she watched the doctor slump and fall against the wall, gasping for breath.

Golden eyes darted between the gun and the dying man lying by the wall. He had no fucking clue what to do. "What do you want?" he asked, staring at her.

"I want you to look at me like you look at him." Sakura turned back to him, holding the gun steady. "It's not that hard... just a simple look..."

"What the fuck are you talking about, you crazy bitch?" He didn't know quite why he was swearing at a woman holding a gun that pointed directly at him. An old reflex renewed, he supposed hurriedly.

"Your lover." She glared at him, "The American man with the nice hair."

Shit. Shit shit shit. He was going to go with a nice John Lennon-style finish. Killed by an overzealous fan. "What the hell? You'd kill me for a look?"

"For a look like the ones you give him? Yes."

Yuki frowned. "You're going to let me go if I look at you like I do to him? What about Hamazaki? He didn't have anything to do with it!"

Sakura scowled, "Hamazaki was a loose end. I can't have loose ends dangling around." Her expression immediately changed, "And yes. I'll let you go, if you can give me the same look."

Yuki stared at her still. This bitch is fucking crazy. But the thought of never seeing K or Michael again made his insides knot up… Gulping, he took a shaky step forward, keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

She had to look up as he came closer, but she didn't seem to care. Her grip on the gun never faltered, and her aim stayed fixed at his stomach. She wasn't going to let months of planning go, just because he was coming closer...

Stopping just a foot or so away from the gun, he relaxed as best he could. Thinking of K and his goofy smile and how every morning he wore a pink apron to make breakfast… When he did his little teasing dramatic swoons when Yuki would walk into the room. ("You're glowing!")

A smile lit up his face, eyes still closed. He wasn't quite sure why he was smiling in such a situation, but he just did. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked up at Sakura, an expression full of love in his eyes.

Sakura nearly melted, staring up into Yuki's face. That look... she'd dreamed of it being pointed at her... For her only... "Kiss me." The words escaped her before she could think, and she watched as his expression changed.

"Do it." Her voice was more demanding then before, and her eyes narrowed.

Closing his eyes, Yuki thought of K again. After opening them once more, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Hoping to god that this was all she wanted, he started leaning back, away from her mouth.

Her arm snaked up and wrapped around his neck, keeping him down at her height. "Does he ever do this to you? Demand everything of you until you can't do anything else?"

"No…He's gentle…" he stared into her eyes, "We're in lo-"

"No!" She shoved him away from her with more force then her body should have held, pushing him hard against the wall. "You don't love him! You can't!" She took two steps forward, pressing the gun hard against his stomach. "You. Do. Not. Love. Him."

He lurched forward as the gun pushed into the unborn child resting in his stomach. _Fuck no! Not my baby!_ Yuki was silent, waiting for whatever would happen next. He was scared out of his fucking mind and didn't know what he was going to do_…K_!

He screamed the name in his mind, wishing that his lover would appear in the doorway at any time now...

Sakura pressed the barrel harder into Yuki's stomach, glaring up at him. "Tell me you don't love him."

"No! No…I…" He did love K. But he didn't want to lose their baby…"I…I don't love him…" he whispered, a tear escaping one of his eyes. It was a combined hate for the sentence that had just come from his mouth and the pain of the gun in his stomach.

The pain eased a bit as she lessened the pressure. "Good. Come with me, or your precious little child won't see its first day."

He wanted to kill her. For threatening his life, his baby's…and making him renounce his love for K…If she hadn't been threatening the life of his baby…he would have wrung her fucking neck. "Fine…"

She stepped back, gesturing for him to walk down the hall.

He walked solemnly down the hall, wondering what the fuck she could be up to now.

Sakura followed after him, giving him no direction until he reached the exit. "Open the door."

Taking the door handle, he pushed it open into the morning sunlight.

She stepped closer, the gun poking into his lower back. "Do you see that car? The black one, under the tree."

"Yes…" he said unsteadily, realizing where she was going with this.

"Go there."

Walking robotically toward the car, he made sure not to go to fast and to go straight there. Just in case she all of a sudden decided that he was trying to escape…

Digging in her pockets, she came back out with a small black control. Hitting a button, the car unlocked with a beep. "Open the passenger side door, dove."

Mind racing, Yuki stepped forward a bit and opened the door.

Sakura waited until he was seated in the car before she lowered the gun, moving around to the driver side door.

Mechanically moving his arms to buckle his seat belt, his brain was trying to figure out exactly what the hell this girl was going to do. Force him to marry her or some crap like that? Kill him and drink his blood?

Watching her walk around the car from the corner of his eye, he thought back to the times when he'd talked to her after his appointments. That first visit, he'd flirted with her only to get the attention for his appointment…

She climbed into the car, starting it. Her eyes widened slightly as they focused on the approaching figure. "Shit."

K's eyes narrowed as he took another step towards the car. He could've sworn he'd seen Yuki and Sakura… but why would they be together? He frowned, listening to the roar of the engine.

It hit him like a ton of bricks in the face, and he had his gun in his hand before he remembered moving. He stopped, gun held and aimed. If he fired, he could hit Yuki…

The shot that rang out wasn't from his gun, and it was followed by the crash of glass being kicked out of something. He threw himself to the ground in hopes that the shot would fly over him, and he listened in shock as Sakura's voice began.

"You aren't going to shoot us, you know. Eiri Yuki belongs to me now, and if you threaten that, your child and your lover are going to play the lead role in the evening news… An unfortunate accident, of course. Who would think that the great novelist would crash? So you'll be a good boy and go home now, and wait for the news."

Inwardly, Yuki cursed. Most of all, he didn't want K or the baby to get hurt…

Clenching his eyes shut, he yelled, "K, I don't love you! You and Michael stay away from me! I don't love you anymore!"

"No…" K stared down at the hot asphalt, eyes blurring. He forced himself up onto one knee, bracing the arm that held his gun on his knee. He couldn't believe that. Sakura had to have a gun or something… he knew Eiri loved him. He had too…

His mind numbed, and he used his knee to aim. If he couldn't stop them, he could at least slow them down… He fired, the bullet digging into the back tire of the car.

Sakura didn't seem to care, peeling rubber as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Sitting completely still, except for when he rolled lifelessly when Sakura made a wild turn, he had his face covered by his hands. Quietly sobbing into them, he let his mind blank.

For K's and Michael's safety…he'd had to do it. Who knew what this crazy bitch would do to them? He could never let anything happen to them…

Glancing up for a second, he saw K sitting on the ground in the parking lot. Tears ran down his face as he whispered just under his breath, I _I do love you… /I _

-

xxx

-

K watched as the car lagged into traffic, slowly pushing himself up. He couldn't go after them yet… There had to be some kind of sign, some struggle…

He stumbled into the empty doctor's office, rather surprised he was upright. He felt like he'd been shot… He probably should've been on the ground. Opening the door that led to the back room, Hamazaki's body stared blankly up at him.

There had to have been some struggle, then… You didn't shoot a hostage for no reason.

That thought in mind, he clung to the small hope that Yuki still loved him as he ran for his car.

-

xxx

-

"What are you going to do now?"

That question that had been on Yuki's mind since they'd gotten into the car. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at her, careful to mask his glare. He didn't want to take any chances.

"Me?" She glanced at him, the hint of a crazed smile at her lips. "I'd be more concerned with what you're going to do, dove. After all, a bird with clipped wings can't fly."

Yuki's eyes widened at her words, his mouth opening slowly. He had no way to reply to that without calling her a fucking crazy bitch. And that would result in him or the baby getting hurt…

They drove in silence, car bumping every so often as the flat tire weighed them down.

Staring outside the car, Yuki watched as buildings and people passed by. The passing people had no idea what was happening in that car, lost in their own worlds. Sighing quietly, he shifted a bit when they turned at stoplight.

Sakura stopped the car outside of a rather plain building. "We're here."

Glancing up at the decrepit building, Yuki wondered if K was going to try to save him. He could tell with a single look that Sakura would not even flinch at the thought of killing K or Michael…

"Here where? Home sweet home?"

"Only for a little while, dove." She picked up the gun, which she'd set aside for driving purposes, and turned in her seat to look at him. "Be good and get out of the car."

Opening the door open slowly, Yuki climbed out of the car. Standing upright, he glanced around him. He had no idea where they were, since he had never been in this part of town before.

The driver side door shut with a loud bang and Sakura walked around the car, gun held and pointed again. Clearly anybody in who saw the pair either knew better then to interfere, or were as ruthless, if not worse. "To the door, Eiri."

Yuki hated this. He hated this stupid, fanatic girl. Walking toward the door, he made a guess and opened it without her telling him. At a glance around them, he could see that there were many people who could have helped him. But no, they were all caught up in their own problems to care, or perhaps were just afraid…

"Up the stairs, dove."

He took each step one at a time. Trying to ignore the pains in his legs and back, he breathed slowly and made his way up. Closing his eyes for a second, he thought back to the last time he'd gotten a terrible ache in his legs. K had given him the best damn massage ever.

The gun poked into his back as he paused for breath, then Sakura's voice, which was irritatingly calm. "Just one more flight, dove."

Yuki wanted to tell her to give him a fucking break, that he was pregnant…but before the words could jump out of his mouth, he realized that this would only make her angrier. Sighing, he walked the remaining steps to the top.

She guided him to an unmarked door with the gun, handing him a key ring with only one ring on it. "Open the door."

Doing so, he pushed the door open. He didn't know what it would look like inside. Black and dark, or pink and princessy?

Instead it was all him. Large, blown-up pictures of himself were tacked or stapled to the wall. Newspaper clippings of his books and such were pasted randomly around the pictures. A large bookshelf was filled with what he guessed would be his books.

The only things besides these were a couch, a bed and a television in the single room. One corner room was what Yuki guessed was a bathroom. He sure as hell hoped it was. He had to pee like all hell.

"Feel free to make yourself at home, Dove." She shut and locked the door behind them.

Staring at all of the pictures around him, he saw himself everywhere. Dozens, probably hundreds of pictures of him. There were some the size of a large poster, then ones that were tiny, the sizes of stamps.

He noticed a small row of photograph-sized ones that looked like they had been taken with a regular camera. What the fuck! Had she been following him? He hoped that they'd come from the Internet or something…

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked, trying to avoid the many pairs of golden eyes around him.

"Of course." She pointed him in the direction of the only door. "Don't take too long, or I'll have to check on you."

Walking slowly to the small bathroom, he opened it to reveal a sparsely decorated bathroom. Luckily, no pictures of himself. He hoped to god that there weren't any peepholes Sakura was using. Locking the door behind him, he turned and stood in front of the toilet.

Fumbling through his jacket pockets, he found his cell phone. He thanked whatever higher beings seemed to like him and searched for a familiar number. Shuichi…no…Damn K had changed his number after he claimed someone was listening in on him...Still searching, he found one that would work. I Tohma! Perfect! /I 

Dialing the number quickly, he listened for Tohma to answer. Praying that his brother-in-law was at work, his teeth ground together as he waited.

_- Hello? –_

He sighed in relief as he heard the familiar voice. Hushing himself to a whisper, he answered, "Tohma, it's me! I've been kidnapped by some crazy bitch!"

_- Eiri? This had better not be a joke… -_

"No joke. She's holding me in some apartment in Shinjuku, I think."

- What the hell, Eiri? Why'd she kidnap you? -

"Fuck it, Tohma. I'll tell you later. Call K and tell him what I told you. And tell him I love him, okay?"

- All right. Don't worry, Eiri, you'll get home soon. -

Hanging up at the sound of footsteps outside the door, he quickly went to the bathroom and flushed the toilet. Washing his hands and then quickly drying them off, he opened the door.

TBC

-

-

-

-

-

-

Anndy's Unbearable Rant:

Yep. It's been awhile, but that's okay, because here's the chapter! Rather dramatic, isn't it? Hmm... Oh well! I don't really feel like ranting... Except my head hurts like hell because suqua tackled me today. . That hurt, you know! Bad, bad suqua! I've had the headache from hell all day because of you! And my arm hurts, but that's from archery! Anyway...

Suqua: I didn't tackle you! It was the ultimate glomp of love! That headache is proof that I, Suqua, your WONDERFUL fiance (don't ask) loooooooooooooooooovvvvveee yooooooouuuuu!

Kel-chan: THAT HURT, YOU BUTT! . " And you're not my freaking fiance (don't ask) until you wear the fucking ring!

Suqua: o.o goes to find ring

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! g**rin**


	10. Stoplight

**Torture Chamber**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

K gaped, trying to formulate the words for what he was thinking. He'd been silent for at least a minute, and he could almost hear Tohma fidgeting on the other line. Finally, he found his voice. "WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT BITCH TAKE HIM!"

Still in his office, Tohma was completely freaking out. At least, as much as someone like himself could do. He was already imagining ways to murder the woman that had taken Eiri. However, since Miwako was playing with some tinker toys near him, he didn't dare voice them lest Mika kill him. She didn't want Miwako to learn anything else bad, since Miwako had taken to calling her "Momma fucker."

"K, I want you to find a way to rescue him. Please." He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, trying his best not to grip the edge of his desk and leave a dent.

"Where are they?" K took a deep, shaking breath. Fuck. He'd kill that stupid bitch. No one could cart away his Eiri and expect to live through it. If she hurt him, or the child... She was going to die either way. He didn't give a shit. He'd hardly taken a moment revel in the thought that Yuki did still love him, moving directly to the rage that pushed him to run flat out to his car.

"Somewhere in Shinjuku. I'm sorry, K, but that's all the information he gave me." Tohma said, sighing. "If you wish, I could give you the detector for the tracking device in his cell phone."

"Consider my wish made. I'm going to stop by NG before going to Shinjuku. I need some things from my office..."

"All right. By the way, please give this woman the most violent death you can." Tohma said, only slightly funny because of his monotonous tone.

K smiled grimly, climbing into his car. "I'd be more then happy to, Tohma."

"Thank you." He said, looking behind him at Miwako, who'd started digging through the dirt in one of the potted plants, "Excuse me, I have to go. See you in a few minutes."

Ten minutes, and several bypassed stop signs later, K burst into Tohma's office, armed to the teeth with guns, knives, bullets, and odd, unrecognizable objects. "Where's the detector?"

Tohma pointed to a plastic textbook-sized device that was blinking and beeping. All of a sudden, Tohma was glad that he'd decided to put that tracker in Yuki's cell phone.

K raised a brow at it, unable to stop himself, despite the serious situation. "Didn't Mika tell you size didn't matter?"

Not amused, Tohma sighed. "First of all, it's not the newest model. Second, size doesn't matter," a smirk on his face, "I think you might already know that, K."

Rolling his eyes, K picked up the huge device. "How am I supposed to hide this thing? It weighs more then you do!"

"You could always just use the satellite and take the code of the tracking device and load it into a smaller detector." Tohma said thoughtfully, "The code is written on the side of it."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" K took one of the unrecognizable objects in one hand, setting the larger tracking device down on its side. It didn't take him long to program the number into his small tracker. He allowed himself a brief smile of satisfaction as the little object in his hand let out a tiny beep in unison with Tohma's larger tracker.

"I thought you'd figure it out on your own." Tohma said, with the still robotic monotonous tone. He cast a weary eye over to Miwako. All this talk about "size" and such was going to cost him a limb or two from Mika. "Have fun, K."

K gave him a jaunty salute before leaving the office, then the building. There wasn't any more time for witty reparte. He had to find Yuki, and he had to find him now. He looked down at the device in his hand, noting the very small red light in the right hand corner. That had to be him...

-

xxx

-

After several hours, Yuki found himself getting sick of his own face and voice. His pictures were everywhere, his books and such…there was even a DVD of his interviews being played over and over again. He was being driven insane by…himself.

The television blinked and blackened as Sakura shut it off. "We're leaving now."

They couldn't stay in one place for very long. She knew that Yuki's American lover would track them down soon, and she didn't want to lose her Eiri yet.

Yet again, Yuki decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to upset the 'crazy bitch with a gun' so he nodded silently. Picking his now twenty pound heavier body off of her couch, he groaned softly at the added pressure to his slightly swollen legs. Being pregnant was starting to bug him.

Retracing their steps back to the car was easier than the first trip. Several minutes later, stuck in traffic, Sakura sighed. They'd been at the same traffic light for what felt like forever.

"Where are we going?"

There were a few things Yuki could guess…Perhaps Sakura planned on murdering him and the babies, then performing suicide. Who knew? She was an insane woman, and he could only guess what she was planning.

Sakura didn't answer, growling in annoyance as the line of cars next to them was permitted to move forward. Wherever it was they were going, the traffic clearly wasn't cooperating.

Yuki was a bit surprised to see Sakura's 'so-calm-it's-scary' demeanor fade. The woman hadn't ceased to fucking freak him out, and now she seemed like a normal person despite the hand gun in her lap.

Sakura's calm façade snapped back into place the moment the traffic lights changed to their favor. She glanced at him, a little smile on her face.

"Any place you want to go, dove?"

_ I Home. To K and Michael. /I _

"No where in particular." He answered, though he would have liked it if they'd gone to a police station.

She smiled as if granting his wishes was the least of her concern. She followed the string of most accessible streets, not really noticing as she drove straight into trouble.

The thump was the first indicator of anything wrong, then the loud curse as Sakura swerved. A long lock of vibrantly blond hair fell over the windshield and she swore.

Her attention split between K on top of the car and Yuki as the author opened the door. She lurched over, driving going awry, her hand gripping at his sleeve.

The car skid to a stop, just barely crunching into a lamppost. Tugging his arms out of the jacket, Yuki pushed the door open. Jerking out of the seat, he pulled himself out of the car and started running away from the car.

Sakura hardly had time to unbuckled her seatbelt and grab her gun before K was on the ground and jerking open her door. She stared up in obvious fear at the angry American who was clearly prepared to do damage. He was armed for it too. She didn't have to glance behind her to know that Yuki was as far away as he could be, and she didn't want to wait to die. So, sighing in the ultimate acceptance of her death, she raised her own gun... and fell backwards as her blood splattered over the car's interior.

He heard the shot, even from far away. Turning around, he could already tell that it wasn't K who would be shot. After all, it was K. Sakura was more than likely dead. He could see K, standing above the door of the car and also watched him close it.

K jogged out to where Yuki was standing; holstering the gun he'd had in his hand. "The stupid bitch shot herself."

"K…"

Not exactly the perfect thing for K to say after rescuing him, but Yuki didn't mind. Instead of responding to his lover properly, he lunged forward and pulled K down for a kiss.

He pulled Yuki to him, all but melting into the kiss. Thank god, Yuki still loved him... He knew Tohma was reliable, but until he was with Yuki himself, he couldn't be sure... and now he was sure...

"I love you…I love you…I love you…" Yuki murmured in the corners of his mouth, clutching onto K's shirt. He refused to let go of his lover, finally happy that he was in K's arms again. Damn that crazy bitch…She had made him tell K that he didn't really love him…

K broke the kiss to bury his face in Yuki's neck. "I love you too... I wish I could've killed her myself..."

Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around K's waist. He had been so fucking scared while he was with that crazy bitch…and now the fear was all gone…

After several minutes of just holding Yuki, K sighed softly. "We'll need to pick up Michael... I left him with Kyo and Megumi..."

Nodding slowly, Yuki loosened his grip on K's sleeves. He would love to see Michael right now, to go rest at home… "Lets go, then…"

K took one of Yuki's hands, pulling him away from the scene of Sakura's death. "I parked about a block away. Can you make it?"

"Yes…Just take me home, K…I want to go sleep for a week…" Yuki said, sighing heavily. He was exhausted and just wanted his bed…

"You can sleep in the car, love." K watched him worriedly as they walked, ignoring the stares from passing cars.

"Okay…"

As soon as Yuki had buckled himself into the passenger seat, he was snoring softly.

K watched his lover sleep for a moment, a relieved sigh finally unearthing itself from his chest. When he'd first seen Yuki and Sakura in the car… He hadn't wanted to believe it. He'd been so worried, and without a cause until Tohma had called him…

Smiling slightly, he reached over and brushed Yuki's hair out of his face. There was nothing to worry about now. He had Yuki back, and he wasn't going to let him go again.

-

xxx

-

"So, Yuki-san it appears that you have not experienced any damage to the baby due to your recent trauma."

Yuki's new doctor (Hamazaki was recovering from the bullet wound) was Ai Nagawa. She would be for the remainder of his pregnancy.

"That's good…" Yuki murmured. More than good, actually. Really good.

"So, you'll be resuming your normal appointments as of now. See you in two weeks, then?"

Nodding, Yuki stood up to leave. "Maybe sooner, I'm not sure."

"If you ever feel like you need to visit more often, just call Yuki-san." She said, a smile on her face.

"All right."

Yuki bowed slightly before walking out of the office. This new hospital was a little weird for him. He was used to the little hospital and his old doctor. Sighing, he walked into the waiting room.

K was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair the waiting room offered, looking annoyed. The new doctor hadn't let him into the room, on the account that he and Yuki were not married, and not related. He'd been ready to yell at her that he was the fucking father, and she could shut the fuck up or he'd _make _her shut up, when Yuki had given him the 'look' and entered the back room.

Smirking a teeny-tiny bit when he saw K, he walked up to him and said, "You look cute when you pout."

He pouted more, trying hard not to smile. Stupid fucking...

Leaning over, Yuki bit the protruding lip with a much more broad smirk. So a big American guy like K could be cute…that was pretty fucking amazing…

K returned the bite, though his was on Yuki's upper lip. He smirked as much as he could around his lover's lip, annoyance and anger evaporating away.

"Can we…go home, now?" Yuki murmured, kissing him gently on the lips. His eyes were glowing with lust, a suggestive smile on his face.

"Hell-fucking-yes." K stood, forcing Yuki back.

Grinning, Yuki took a step backward. "Hey now, be careful. I'm carrying your child. You going to jump me once we get in the car?"

"Maybe." K pouted again, though it wasn't quite as cute as it had been before.

"Well…Let's hurry then." Yuki said, taking K's hand and pulling him towards the hospital's exit.

When the reached the car, K didn't bother waiting until they were inside, pressing Yuki against the car door.

Yuki raised one eyebrow as their hips were crushed together. "Oh my…you got that excited with one little bite," he said, slipping a hand down to pat the growing bulge beneath the zipper, "Or did you just miss me a whole lot…?"

K made a quiet noise in his throat, leaning down to flick Yuki's ear with the tip of his tongue. "Try both..."

"Good…" Yuki gasped, biting the inside of his cheek, "Likewise…"

Fumbling for the backseat door handle, he pushed K back far enough so they could get in. Lucky enough, it was the roomiest back seat money could buy.

Shutting the door with a loud 'slam!', K pinned Yuki down to the backseat, though he was careful of hurting him. "I love that sound..."

"Mmm…. What sound? Me gasping?" Yuki asked, staring up at his lover with half-lidded eyes.

"Mm-hmm..." K slipped a hand into Yuki's shirt, mouth going dry. He loved that look, too... And his hair, and...

Shuddering a bit at the cool hands across the hot skin of his stomach, Yuki spoke in a whisper, "I love you…"

K paused, smiling down at Yuki. "I love you too."

Returning the smile easily, the novelist reached up and wrapped his hands around K's neck. Shifting a little at the slight discomfort of having his stomach pressed on, he gave a smaller smile before bringing K into a hungry kiss.

He responded in kind, using a hand to keep his weight up and off of Yuki.

Relaxing as the pressure went off of his stomach, Yuki deepened the kiss and ran his hands over K's back. This was exactly what he needed, reassurance that K loved him, the wonder feeling of being held…

K shivered, sliding his hand up to Yuki's nipples. His thumb found one and brushed lightly over it, knowing that Yuki was more sensitive in his pregnancy.

Drawing in breath through his nose, Yuki gasped. This pregnancy was good for more than one thing, wasn't it? He was more aroused than he could normally be by only a small flick of K's finger…

He broke the kiss, his thumb falling still. "I don't want you away from me again, Yuki..."

Staring up at K, Yuki realized how worried and scared K must have been… It almost matched the fear that Yuki had felt. "I was…scared she would hurt you two… You and Michael…" Yuki whispered, brushing his fingertips over his lover's face.

"I wouldn't let her hurt us..." K swallowed past the lump in his throat, shutting his eyes. "I can't stand that I let her hurt you... I should have been there, Eiri, I shouldn't have left you alone... I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault, don't apologize…" Yuki murmured, grazing his finger's over K's hair and moving some of the shorter parts.

K took a shallow breath, opening over bright eyes to look down at Yuki. "No... I should have been there, Eiri. I love you..." He shuddered as the first tear fell, dropping into Yuki's hair.

Yuki saw the tear, though he could scarcely believe it. K? Crying? The two didn't belong in the same sentence… "K…I love you too…" he whispered, leaning up to kiss the tears away.

The tears didn't stop coming, and K couldn't help as he started shaking, a sob catching in his throat. He hated crying... It always made him feel worthless, and now Yuki had seen him...

Yuki whispered to him, unable to kiss away the rivers of tears, "You don't have to cry," he paused, watching K's face. "But I have to say…you look beautiful when you do…"

He wasn't exactly saying this to make K laugh or anything, because it was true. Eyes glistening and shiny with tears, the twin streaks that they left on either side of his nose…even the gasping breaths he took when he sobbed. Beautiful.

K let out a choked laugh, pulling his hand from Yuki's shirt to wipe at his eyes. He knew that if he tried to speak, he'd stutter and sound worse then he did when he was just crying.

With a small smile, Yuki leaned up, "It's true though…Drops clinging to your…eyelashes…So cute…" he said it sweetly, kissing away one in between some of the words, "I love you…Even more than…before, I think…"

He didn't reply until his tears had stopped. "I love you too..." K swallowed, resting his forehead against Yuki's. "I couldn't stand to lose you."

"So don't…just…stay with me…" Yuki murmured, staring into K's brilliant blue eyes. Tilting his head back a bit, he let his lips brush over K's.

K returned the brush of lips, sliding his hand into Yuki's hair. "All right..." He chose to ignore the fact that they would have to move soon. His arm was starting to shake from the effort of keeping his weight off of Yuki, and they were still at the hospital...

A sudden smile lit up Yuki's face. "Say…K…?"

A distrustful look immediately pasted itself on K's face, but his lips twitched. "Say what?"

"Do you remember when you first came to my place, a bit more than six months ago?" he asked, still smiling a little.

"Yeah..."

"Did you purposefully change that fourth request of Shuichi's, just to sleep with me?"

His eyes widened, and he sat up, banging his head on the ceiling of the car. "Fuck! How did you find out about that?"

Yuki leaned up on his elbows, concern on his face. "Shuichi. Are you okay?"

K rubbed the top of his head, wincing. "I'm fine... I can't believe he told you. Shuichi didn't know I switched the lists..."

"Well, he didn't tell me… He just mentioned he'd had four requirements, and not three." Yuki said, a small smile on his face, "So you did, then."

"Of course I did." K grinned, dropping his hand back to the seat.

"Why you little sneak…" Yuki said, a larger grin spreading over his face. "You did that just to get in my pants and look where you ended up…"

"Well, I don't think it turned out all bad, do you?"

"No, in fact I think I like it where we are now." Yuki answered, still grinning up at his lover.

Before either of them could say anything more, Yuki's cell phone rang.

Pulling the phone out of his jacket pocket (only slightly hard to do in that position) he stared at the glowing screen. "Oh. Fuck."

K leaned over, looking at the screen. "Fuck. I swear, I didn't do it."

"Actually, you did. You got me pregnant." Yuki said with a sigh, pushing the 'talk' button, "Hello, Aneki…"

"EIRI!" Mika's voice snapped through the phone. "What the hell has been going on for the past six months?"

Wincing a bit, Yuki eased himself out from under K. "Calm down, Aneki. You have a baby running around with virgin ears."

"She's with our father, who's as shocked by all of this as I am." Mika went from snapping to growling in under five seconds, then back again. "Now tell me what the fuck has been going on! I got the papers this morning, and there's a bunch of shit on the first page about you being kidnapped, and pregnant, with more details on page five! Eiri, what's been going on that you haven't been telling me about?" And down from snapping to merely confused and concerned. It was clear she wasn't going to believe a word of what the press said until Yuki said it was true.

Holding the phone about a foot away from his ear, Yuki waited until she had stopped. "Oh, didn't I call you?"

The explosion was immediate. "NO, YOU DIDN'T FUCKING CALL ME, YOU SELF CENTERED LITTLE PRICK!"

Yuki couldn't help but laugh, as the phone was an entire arms length away. Unfortunately for K, that was where he was. "Sorry about that Aneki. So I guess I have some news for the family, then."

K tried to hear through the popping of his ears. Damn...

"What's your news, Eiri?"

"How does the title 'Auntie Mika' sound?" Yuki asked, preparing to push away the phone in case she yelled again.

"You're kidding. You've got to be kidding." She sounded shocked, but it would probably wear off in a second or less. "You're pregnant and you didn't call us! What kind of brother are you, Eiri? You haven't even told our father, have you? Does Tohma know? I swear, if he knew before I did, I'll kill you both!"

Ignoring the question about Tohma for the time being, Yuki answered, "Yeah, sorry. I forgot to tell you guys. Been busy with a new lover and adopted son, Aneki."

K raised a brow, grinning as he pointed at himself. "Me?" He mouthed.

Yuki pressed the phone to his chest so Mika wouldn't hear. "No, you're the adopted son. Of course you, you idiot." He said sticking his tongue out and then bringing back the phone.

"Who, Eiri?"

K did a little happy dance, his grin widening.

Trying his best not to laugh at K's antics, he replied. "I…don't think you know him, Aneki…"

"Who is he, Eiri?" Mika sighed.

"Claude K. Winchester. Would you like to speak to him? He's currently straddling me on the back seat of my car and may want to say 'Hi'" Yuki said, a large grin spreading over his face.

The American's eyes widened again, though in this time it was definitely feigned fear. He shook his head violently, though it was a struggle not to laugh.

"Winchester? And straddling you in the back of your car? Eiri, where ARE you?"

"Myself and the father of the baby got extremely horny in the waiting room, and my dear lover couldn't wait and neither could I." Yuki said, smirking, "We are in the back seat of my car, with him on top. We're both still clothed, but if you hadn't called I suppose we wouldn't be."

"I didn't need that much information, you..." Mika drifted off as sounds of someone entering the room drifted from the phone. "Eiri, I have to go. Miwako got into the rice and now the entire kitchen is a mess. I'll be stopping by your house later."

"Well, you'd better tell me when, otherwise you might come while we're in an…awkward position." Yuki said, still smirking.

"You are such an ass." Mika sighed again. "I'll call you before I open the door, alright? Should I count to twenty too?"

"Better make it fifty, Aneki. Bring the good son, too. And I doubt father will leave the temple, so we might have to visit some time in the future." Yuki said, with a hint of a sigh. Even if he was a bastard, he wasn't going to deprive his child from meeting his or her family.

After all, he'd had to so it was only fair.

"Good." Something rustled on the line, and then a young voice cried out "Mama, big fuck!"

Catching a laugh in his throat, Yuki coughed. "All right, Aneki. Talk to you later."

Pushing the 'end' button, Yuki realized that him and K were going to go through the same things that Tohma and Mika were going through.

"K…"

"Yep?" K straightened from his leaning position, looking curiously at Yuki.

"We're going to be parents. I know you've already done that before but do I look-" he said, gesturing towards himself, "Like a man able to change diapers?"

K cursed loudly. "I've never changed a diaper!"

Yuki sighed. "We need to pick up Michael in another hour and a half, I'm still horny, and you're still straddling me, which prevents us from getting home and having sex."

He didn't move for a moment. He was going to be a father. The whole nine yards, this time... He'd never changed a diaper, he'd never made a bottle, he'd never... K reached behind him and popped open the door, slowly climbing out. Yuki did have a point... It'd been... how long had it been since they'd had sex? A hell of a long time, he knew that.

Pulling himself up and swinging his legs around to face the front, Yuki placed a hand on his swollen belly. Just three more months…

TBC

-

-

-

-

-

Suqua's Awesome-o Rant of DOOm

YO! What's up, ya'll? It's SUQUA! MY FIRST OFFICIAL RANT IN AWHILE! did you miss me? What'd you think of Yuki's kidnapping? Wasn't K's crying so incredibly sexy! IT WAS:D So anyway, I really love this story. You might notice we don't often reply to our reviews, since we write out chapters before submitting one. Right now, on gurabitshiyon (the one we update first) has 9 chapters, when there are 10. I am thinking that we won't be putting this up for a bit, since we are SUCH review whores. Unlike my Seme who is a manwhore. Whole different breed of whore. :P **glomps**

Sakura scared the fucking crap out of me. Honestly! And Mika made me laugh my ass off! XD That was Anndy, the brilliant one. Snaps for Anndy!

center THE STORY OF THE TITLE /center 

Torture Chamber became known as…Torture…Chamber…through a complicated process! Here is what it was:

Suqua: What should we call it?

Anndy: I dunno…

Suqua: Well…how about we call it "Torture Chamber"

Anndy: YES!

And thus, T.C. was born. We often call it "Torture" for short. :)

Anndy: Have we mentioned lately that Suqua is a terrible loser? Well, she is. I'm serious. It was really funny though, because we were walking around the track at school, trying to decide who would play with Uesugi, and I claimed Mika. My quote of the day? "Come on, it's Eiri with boobs. How hard can it be?" Because, hey, if anyone's noticed, I AM Eiri with boobs. Mika's fun, though. I liked playing her. Sakura was a blast too, because I got all my stress out for a few hours. What do we have to look forward to next chapter? Mika, Tatsuha, Eiri, K, and Michael interaction! YAY!

Don't diss my abreviation, Suqua. Torture is my life. And yes, I'm a manwhore. No, I'm not a man. And darling Uke, you're ENGAGED to this manwhore. Screw you.

Suqua: I'm the luckiest female Uke in the world, to be engaged to a female manwhore. grin I thank Gackt everyday that you proposed. (You readers STILL shouldn't ask)

Anndy: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, my idiot, happy birthday to you.

Suqua: 'Twas the best present I got, except maybe the 50$ Papa gave me or the bowling party my sister's giving me. **grins and glomps**

Anndy: Laughs You're such a loser.

Suqua: And you know you love me for it. squishes After all, that's the reason you proposed. Because I was such a loser.

Anndy: That, and because you asked me to. smirks

Suqua: Because I was a loser! See! It all works out!

Anndy: Good. Shut up and start the next chapter, my darling loser.

Suqua: Alright, you sexy slut. Next chapter beings.

PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S FOR THE MANWHORES AND LOSERS OF THE WORLD! THEY NEED SUPPORT TOOOOoooooooooooo!


	11. Demon Lady

center b Torture Chamber

-

-

-

-

-

- /center /b 

"ANIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Yuki shot out of bed, the loud voice of none other than his little brother echoing from his front door. Groaning, he poked K's back before getting up. He'd forgotten he'd told Mika to bring them both to visit.

K didn't respond, but he rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. Then the phone rang, and he groaned.

"Unless you want to go downstairs and greet my family naked – Which I wouldn't mind – I suggest you get dressed." Yuki said, tossing a pillow at his lover, "Besides, you have to go get Michael."

"Mmmph..." K sighed, sitting up as the pillow smacked into his face.

The answering machine picked up, and Mika's voice began to count backwards from fifty.

Pulling on his pajama pants while sitting on one side of the bed, Yuki groaned again as he stood up. It was getting hard to, with all the extra weight. Not bothering to get a shirt, he grabbed his favorite pillow and headed for the door.

K stood with a great yawn, stretching leisurely. When he was finished, he leaned down and grabbed his pants from the day before.

Mika stood impatiently as Yuki opened the door, closing her phone with a quick snap. "Oh, I'm sorry, Eiri!" She smiled in false apology. "Did we wake you?"

"Don't apologize to me. It's the baby who wants me to sleep." Yuki grumbled, glaring at his sister.

"ANIKI!" Tatsuha yelped, reaching forward past Mika and hugging his brother.

"Hello, Tatsuha." Yuki sighed, returning the hug with one arm.

Mika's 'apologetic' smile turned to one of sympathy. "I can understand that. So where's this new lover of yours?"

K stepped up behind Yuki and Tatsuha, pulling his hair back into his usual high ponytail. He'd grabbed a fresh shirt, and it hung open over his chest, bright against the blackness of his pants.

Hearing K behind him, Yuki turned so Mika could see him. "This is him. K, Tatsuha and Mika. Tatsuha and Mika, K."

Tatsuha stared up at K for a moment before grinning. "Hey! I'm Tatsuha! You must be the new lover my Aniki has been raving about." Then he whispered something to Yuki about being a lucky ass dog while Yuki whispered back that he knew that already.

Mika put away her phone, stepping up next to her brothers, extending a hand for K to shake. "Mika. It's nice to finally meet you, K." She didn't bother with an honorific... They were nearly family anyway.

K smiled at both Tatsuha and Mika, and he took Mika's hand, "Good morning. It's great to meet you both... Does anyone want some breakfast? I'd be happy to make some after I pick up Michael..." He was inwardly scowling. He hated waking up...

"I wouldn't mind some food." Yuki said with a grin. K had already memorized what foods made him ill, and what he was hungry for this week.

"Me neither!" said Tatsuha, "Is he a good cook, Aniki?"

"I think he's better than me, actually."

"Really? Holy fuck…"

Mika smiled, "That would be lovely."

K nodded, his hands moving to button up his shirt. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be back soon." He slipped past Mika and Tatsuha, making his way to his car. Maybe he could get some sleep at a stop light...

And now Yuki was alone with his siblings. Joy.

"So, come in then." He said with a tiny, hopefully inaudible sigh.

"Heeeeeey…Aniki, can I use your TV? Father took mine so I haven't been able to watch my new Nittle Grasper DVD. It's got-"

"Go ahead." Yuki cut off Tatsuha before he could finish. The teen bounced off with shiny eyes to watch his idol gyrate his way into millions of people's hearts.

Mika moved farther into the room as she heard K's car start. "Who's Michael?"

"Michael is K's son." Yuki said, easing himself onto the couch and holding his pillow close to him.

She shut the door, moving to sit next to him. Her eyes landed on the coffee table, which was piled with crayons, pictures, and a few Hot Wheels cars. "How long have they been staying with you?"

"Well, K has been here since two days before he knocked me up, then Michael came around about a week later. So about 6 months I should say." Yuki said thoughtfully, ending with a yawn.

Mika snorted. "I talked to Father. He refuses to send his blessings until he meets your lover."

"I assumed as much." Yuki said, staring at her. "How much of a scandal is he afraid of?"

"I heard him clearly state that he would disown you if you let anything more leak to the papers before going to Kyoto yourself, I'm almost positive I heard him say something about damning the Tokyo Times..." Mika shrugged. "It's his usual spiel. I'd be careful, Eiri. He's going to insist on some sort of binding for this relationship."

"If K wants to, I'll do it." Yuki said leisurely, scratching his head, "I won't force him to do anything against his will. He just got divorced five months ago, Aneki."

"Five months? And he's already living with you? I knew you moved fast, Eiri, but really." Mika shook her head. "How old is his son?"

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen?" She raised a perfectly arched brow. "A nineteen year old boy, who draws with crayons. Or maybe those are yours. You never know. After six months, anything could happen."

"Oh yes, Aneki, I drew you a butterfly." Yuki said, with a fake sickly sweet child's voice. What was even sicker was the fact Yuki knew he'd had such a voice years ago. "He's seven."

Mika rolled her eyes, reaching over and flicking him in the shoulder. "Don't be an ass, Eiri."

"I'm an ass by nature, Aneki, and that I hurt /I ." He grumbled, pretending to be hurt and rubbing his shoulder.

"Should I kiss it, make it better?"

"You'll make K jealous."

"Since when did you care if a lover of yours was jealous? Don't tell me that you've gotten domestic in your pregnancy."

Yuki yawned. "I love him, Aneki."

Mika looked surprised. Her bastard brother had never given her such an open, clearly honest admission.

"So, Aneki…Do you think Father would die of a heart attack if I came to visit?" he asked, only looking a tad bit hopeful.

"A stroke would be more likely, Eiri. Or cardiac arrest." Mika smirked, "But he won't. I already told him you were going to visit. He's having your room cleaned."

Yuki smiled grimly. Sounded like fun… "Would that stroke be a promise if I were to bring K and Michael with me?"

I Something I need to talk to him about… /I Yuki thought with an inward sigh. Poor K…he didn't know what family he'd just gotten into…

Mika raised a slow brow. "He wouldn't be expecting it... Of course, he's not prone to die any time soon, Eiri. You might as well stop trying to kill him."

With an exaggerated sigh of defeat Yuki asked, "How long are you going to stay here? Long enough to make sure I pack and get on a train? I'm not flying."

"You wish." She smiled. "You've been spared. The good son has a funeral to perform tomorrow morning, so we'll be leaving tonight."

"How unfortunate. And here I was hoping for a heartfelt reunion with my siblings."

"I'm sure."

"MOMMY YUKIIIII!"

Yuki didn't blink, just turned to the door and smiled. "Hey Mikey."

"I brought back something for you, Mommy Yuki!" said Michael happily as he came into the room, his daddy in tow.

K looked a bit more awake, and he smiled as Michael pulled away from him to bounce onto the couch next to Yuki.

Mika watched Michael and Yuki, and though she didn't want to admit it, she was charmed. The little boy was chattering on to Yuki like he wasn't an asshole novelist, just another person. It was different, and her brother's reaction was so... genuine.

Yuki smiled down at Michael as he presented him with a large painting of a massively green park with a swing set and a slide. "Is this the park next to your school?"

"Yeah! Mr. Uzuki said we should paint something we knew! And me and Kyo go to the park all the time so I painted this!" Michael said, placing the painting in Yuki's hands.

"It's great, Mikey. It looks really good."

"Can we bring the baby to the park? After he's born?" Michael asked, a huge smile on his face.

Yuki returned the smile, looking away from the painting to answer. "Of course. But don't forget, it might be a girl."

Michael looked sheepish. "Yeah! I forgot."

K smiled. "I take it none of you are hungry..."

"YEAH! I'M HUNGRY DADDY!"

Wheeling around, Michael noticed Mika.

"Oh, right. Mikey, this is Mika. She's my sister." Yuki said, ruffling Michael's hair.

"Hi, Mommy Yuki's sister!"

"My brother is in the other room, watching a video."

"A video? Can I go watch too?"

Yuki cringed. He could only imagine what was on the movie, much less what Tatsuha was doing with it. "Um, how about you go help your daddy with breakfast?"

"Okay!"

Mika smiled softly as she watched Michael and K disappear into the kitchen. "He's a cute kid, Eiri. Don't corrupt him."

Yuki inwardly laughed his ass off. Like having two gay parents while growing up, one obsessed with guns, and the other a near-complete bastard wasn't going to corrupt him. "I'll try, Aneki."

-

xxx

-

K leaned back in his chair, looking around at the people seated closest to him. Yuki was next to him, and Michael was on his other side. Mika and Tatsuha took the other side of the table, and he raised a brow as Mika pushed her plate away from herself. Her fingers were long and thin, like Yuki's, but they ended in long, painted nails. K preferred the sensibly cut nails of his lover.

"Ouch, Aniki, I think you might've been right." Tatsuha said, wiping away the last of the meal from his lips, "He does cook better than you."

Yuki had been pretty much living on K's cooking for the past six months. "I know."

"I mean I seriously /I , the taste and texture are exceptional and-"

"Shut up."

Mika's lips twitched, "It was very good, K. Thank you."

K shook his head, waving away her thanks. "Don't worry about it. Anything for Yuki's family."

Tatsuha's eyebrows both went up. "Anything?"

K looked over at him, "Yeah. Anything."

A sudden thought went through the teen's mind, an only slightly impish smile on his face. "You used to be Ryuichi Sakuma's manager…right?"

Yuki groaned. He knew where this was going. Before K could reply he reached over the table and grabbed Tatsuha's cheek. "Stop taking advantage of my boyfriend, Tatsuha."

"But Anikiiiiii…"

"No."

"Awwwww…"

Ignoring his lover's interruption, K raised a brow. "I managed Ryuichi. Why?"

Mika shook her head. "Don't ask. Tatsuha would do anything to get into that poor man's pants."

Tatsuha's mouth spread into a wide grin, despite the fingers pulling on the side of his face.

Yuki scowled. "Don't encourage him, K." he said with a sigh, looking back at Tatsuha.

But Tatsuha wasn't there, and had left his napkin in between Yuki's fingers. Instead, he was kneeling beside K with his hands clasped together.

"Please please please introduce me to Sakuma-san!" he begged, staring up at K with shining eyes.

K looked down at him, then glanced at Yuki. "I suppose..." Anything to get him to stop looking at him like that.

-

xxx

-

Ryuichi sneezed, dropping Kumagorou as he doubled over. He scooped up the pink rabbit, straightening with a happy bounce. "Someone's talking about me!" He singsonged, skipping over to Tohma.

"Probably one of yours millions of fans, Ryuichi." Tohma said with a smile.

"If they're talking about me, they're talking about you too!" Ryuichi beamed. "Did you sneeze?"

"No, unfortunately not." Tohma said, still smiling, " It may have been someone who loves only you then."

Ryuichi cocked his head, clutching the pink bunny to his chest. "But who would love only me?"

"Many people would." Tohma answered, staring at his watch. Fuck, where was their driver?

"I guess..." Bouncing a bit impatiently, Ryuichi chewed on one of Kumagorou's ears.

"You guess?" Tohma said, raising a brow at Ryuichi.

He let the bunny's ear drop. "Yeah..." Ryuichi's childlike demeanor seemed to fade. "I mean, sure, most of Japan is crazy for us, but..." He shrugged, picking a fuzz ball off of Kumagorou's bow. "It'd be kinda nice to be loved, just by one person."

"It is nice." Tohma said, thinking of his wife. Oh wait, two. Miwako too. "I'm sure that there is one person who loves you for you, Ryuichi."

And he already knew of one person…

"Yeah!" Ryuichi grinned, turning to hug Tohma. "Thanks, Tohma! I'm sure there is, somewhere!"

Tohma returned the hug, a knowing smile on his face. "You're welcome, Ryuichi." He said, I'll help you find your 'special someone', if you like."

"Really?" Ryuichi let go of his friend, bouncing excitedly again. "Where do we start?"

"Hmmm…" Tohma said thoughtfully, "I'm not sure. Have you met anyone who likes you for you?"

Then he added, "Who isn't a band mate, or a regular friend of yours?"

"Um..." Ryuichi paused, eyebrows drawing together as he thought. Shuichi counted as a regular friend, didn't he? So he didn't count... There was that one trip to the zoo, with Tatsuha... They hadn't really talked after, but it had been a fun trip... "One person, I think!"

With a wider smiled, Tohma asked, "Who?"

He'd known already…

"Tatsuha! We went to the zoo, and we got to dress up in costumes, and it was really fun!" Ryuichi smiled widely, clearly proud that he'd found someone who'd liked him for himself.

"Tatsuha?" Tohma said, watching Ryuichi out of the corner of his eye. "I heard he's in Tokyo today. Nearby, actually."

"We should go visit!"

Tohma tried his best to keep his calm façade under control, not speaking for a moment. He hoped that Tatsuha would take care of his Ryuichi, so he answered, "All right. Let's go get my car instead."

Besides, if Tatsuha did hurt Ryuichi, he could always kill him. Or at least hurt him right back.

"Okay!" Ryuichi smiled, taking one of Tohma's hands and pulling him towards the parking space his car occupied.

Pressing the button on his key chain, Tohma smiled as the car made a beep sound. Opening the driver side door, he slid in. "We'll be there in less than ten minutes."

Ryuichi buckled himself into the seat, humming under his breath as Tohma started the car. He went from one Nittle Grasper hit to the next, eventually even including some of Bad Luck's newer releases. His eyes watched the passing buildings, and he kept time with one tapping foot.

Tohma kept to his word, taking less than six minutes to get to Yuki's house. Unbuckling his belt, he smiled at Ryuichi. "We're here."

"Tohma..." Ryuichi unbuckled his seatbelt, looking nervously at Tohma. He wasn't used to being nervous... "What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

It took all Tohma had not to laugh out loud. "I'm sure he likes you a lot, even still, Ryuichi."

"Okay..." Ryuichi opened the door, his small hands gripping Kumagorou tightly.

"Hey." Tohma said, reaching out and squeezing Ryuichi's cheek. "Don't be scared. He really does like you."

Nodding, Ryuichi smiled in thanks. Someone in that house liked him for who he was, and he was going to find him!

Taking Ryuichi up to the front door, Tohma rang the bell and waited.

Upstairs, he could hear voices.

"ANIIKIIIIII! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!"

"He's sleeping!" K shouted from the kitchen. "Open it yourself!" They'd all dropped formalities once Yuki had made it clear K was going to be sticking around.

"Yes, Tatsuha, please answer the door!" An irritable Yuki added from somewhere further away.

"OKAAAAAY!"

Tatsuha padded on over to the door, humming 'Be There'. He opened the door with a joyful swing.

"Hellooooooo-"

He was cut off in his what was supposed to be a drawn out 'hello' by the fact his jaw had fallen to the floor.

Ryuichi laughed, high and joyful. "Hi Tatsuha-kun! I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm-"

"Oh my god!" Tatsuha gasped, falling to his knees. "R-Ryuichi Sakuma…"

Blinking in concern, Ryuichi kneeled down next to the shocked younger man, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Are you okay, Tat-kun? You don't have a fever..."

Tatsuha sighed, reveling in the fact that Ryuichi was touching him. "I-I'm okay, Sakuma-san…"

Tohma hid a snicker behind his hand.

"Here. Take Kumagorou! He makes everything better!" Ryuichi smiled, thrusting the pink rabbit at Tatsuha.

Mika appeared behind her younger brother, looking amused. "Tohma, come inside... They'll find their way in eventually."

Tohma nodded, walking past the kneeling pair. Though he did hope that Tatsuha wouldn't jump the singer on the front porch.

Tatsuha got into a sitting position, taking Kumagorou into his hands and staring at him. "Hello, Kuma-chan!" He said, speaking directly to the rabbit, "You know, Sakuma-san was right. You do make everything better!"

Ryuichi smiled brightly. "See? He's magic! He doesn't let me get lost, and he's always there when I need him!"

"Well, Kuma-chan, if you ever need a break from watching over Sakuma-san, you tell me okay?" Tatsuha asked, grinning at the rabbit. Almost like making a silent agreement.

Giggling, Ryuichi launched forward and knocked Tatsuha backward in a huge hug. "We can all watch each other! That's what people who like people do, right? We should try it!"

Now lying on his back halfway out of the door, Tatsuha smiled up at his god. "I like you a lot, Sakuma-san."

Ryuichi smiled back. Tohma was right! Tatsuha really did like him! "I like you too, Tat-kun."

That was it. Tatsuha couldn't resist. Craning his neck, he let his lips brush over Ryuichi's just slightly, hoping to god that Ryuichi wouldn't push him away.

Instead of pushing him away, Ryuichi added to the kiss, his lips pressing against Tatsuha's.

Tatsuha could hear angels singing. And strangely enough, they all sounded like Ryuichi. He looped his arms around Ryuichi's back and pulling himself up into a sitting position, with Ryuichi straddling him.

Kumagorou was pinned between them, but Ryuichi didn't care, focusing on Tatsuha's lips. Was this what it felt like to be loved by one person? Tohma was right... it was nice...

With a sigh, Tatsuha told himself that if he died right then, he would die a happy man. Breaking the kiss, he grabbed Ryuichi's face and stared into his eyes. "Sakuma-san…How much do you like me?"

"Lots!" Ryuichi smiled, his hands holding onto the excess material of Tatsuha's shirt.

Tatsuha pushed at Ryuichi's legs, motioning for him to wrap them around his waist. "I like you lots too, Sakuma-san. Actually, I love you."

Ryuichi did as Tatsuha suggested, his legs wrapping around the younger man's waist. He wasn't sure how to respond to Tatsuha's admission, so he tilted his head and asked, "Really?"

"Yup. Sakuma-san is my God, I love him with my whole entire heart." Tatsuha said, pulling himself off the ground and picking Ryuichi up as well.

Squeaking a bit in surprise, Ryuichi grabbed for both Kumagorou and Tatsuha's shoulder. "Tat-kun..." He looked down at Tatsuha from his new height. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Tatsuha thought for a moment, carrying Ryuichi past the door and kicking it shut with one foot. "I was a little scared." He admitted, a faint flush coloring his face.

"Oh." Ryuichi smiled slightly, leaning down a bit to rest his head on Tatsuha's shoulder. "I've been scared too."

"Really?" Tatsuha wondering if Ryuichi could hear his heart beating wildly. He could recall that K's son had been pulled into a trip to the zoo by one of his friends, so they were free to do as they pleased.

He walked down the hall, to the back of the house. (so Aniki, Aneki, and co wouldn't hear.) And found the guest bedroom that Tatsuha often used when he was visiting Yuki. It had been a guest room, but the only guest Yuki ever had was Tatsuha so…

It was his room, decorated with a few large posters of Nittle Grasper, and of Ryuichi. His spare set of CDs was here too, in case Father tried to throw them out. He dropped Ryuichi on the bed, soon covering him with his own body and kissing him again.

Ryuichi muffled a startled sound in Tatsuha's mouth, his legs still wrapped around the younger man's waist, though not as securely as before. He wasn't used to being tossed around so much, but somehow it didn't feel wrong with Tatsuha. He still felt safe, even after being tossed onto the bed.

It took all Tatsuha had not to start squealing like a girl. He was kissing Ryuichi! And Ryuichi wasn't pushing him away! He wanted to taste the singer slowly; devouring his flavor would be too short if he wasn't careful. So he swiped a tongue gently against Ryuichi's lips, almost begging to be let in.

Shivering in his excitement, Ryuichi's lips parted willingly. He pulled Kumagorou out from between them, setting the rabbit higher up on the bed. He didn't want him to get hurt, after all...

Rapture. That's what it was. The feeling, the taste, the smell…all of it was beautiful. All of Ryuichi was beautiful. Tatsuha pulled on the hem of Ryuichi's shirt, longing to touch the body he'd seen many times on stage or in movies…

Ryuichi mimicked Tatsuha's tug, just as eager to touch the other man's skin. He didn't want to wait... He wanted to know this person who loved him for who he was inside and out.

Tatsuha slipped his hands underneath the shirt, hands practically shaking from excitement. Just like he'd dreamed (all of which he woke up from with sheets to clean.), Ryuichi's skin was soft and the waist lithe and supple. He wanted to moan for the very feeling of the older man's skin.

Shifting a bit under Tatsuha's warm touch, Ryuichi tucked one small hand into Tatsuha's shirt. He pulled back from the kiss, looking up at Tatsuha with wide eyes. "Tat-kun... Am I allowed to touch you?"

"Please do, Sakuma-san…" Tatsuha wanted to moan at the very thought of being touched at all like that by the older man. Ryuichi's beautiful eyes…so open and shining that he leaned up a little, kissing the lids of his eyes.

"Okay..." Ryuichi let his hand slide over his young fan's abdomen, biting his lip. "Tat-kun?"

"What is it, Sakuma-san?" Tatsuha breathed, barely able to hear with the delighted sobbing in his mind. His hands were touching Ryuichi Sakuma's body…He could die now. He was happy.

Ryuichi's hand moved up, tracing the defined lines of Tatsuha's chest. He wasn't really in control of his hand now... It was doing what it wanted to, without any permission from his mind. "Can you call me Ryuichi? Please?"

"Of course…Ryuichi…" Tatsuha murmured, loving the feeling of the name on his tongue, as well as the body beneath him. He tugged on the shirt that had ridden up to Ryuichi's perfect little nipples, silently asking him to remove it.

"Thank you..." Ryuichi pulled his hand from Tatsuha's shirt, wiggling out of his own shirt carefully.

Tatsuha almost started drooling as he as he watched Ryuichi's stomach curve and move as he removed the shirt. So sexy. Everything Ryuichi did was sexy. He would have to drink up that sexiness slowly, lick it up with his tongue.

His hands traced the sides of Ryuichi's stomach, admiring the perfect color and soft skin. Sliding down a little, he landed on the floor on his knees. Tatsuha kissed a line from the older man's neck down his chest slowly, until he reached one of the pink nipples. He kissed that, licking a circle around it delicately.

Ryuichi moaned in surprise, his back arching to press into Tatsuha's mouth. "Tat-kun..."

Oh dear god! That sound! Tatsuha could feel himself about to cry. That had to be the sexiest damn thing he'd ever heard. Then Ryuichi moaned his name and he had to stop licking to take a beep breath. He bit gently at the nipple, letting it get harder.

Slipping down a bit further, he kept placing kisses and licks on the tender flesh where he could. He licked a line around Ryuichi's belly button, letting his tongue dart inside as well. Then he reached the line of the older man's pants. He hesitated, looking up. "Ryu…?" he asked, letting one finger slip beneath the edge.

He looked down at Tatsuha, eyes wide and begging. Ryuichi couldn't have formed a full sentence if he tried, he could only slip his hands past Tatsuha's to undo the button on his pants.

Tatsuha's mouth on his skin was driving him mad, but he couldn't possibly tell him to stop. "Ta..."

All Tatsuha wanted right now was to see Ryuichi's entire body. He wanted to touch every part, kiss and lick every inch. With a soft sigh of ultimate happiness, he slipped the pants easily from Ryuichi's legs. What he saw was the curve of his hips and the full extent of his legs. That was enough to make Tatsuha's eyes blur with tears.

Then he leaned down, ready to worship Ryuichi in such a way that he'd dreamed of for the most of his life.

Ryuichi shifted on the bed, feeling the comforter bunch under him. He blinked down at Tatsuha, smooth brow furrowing in confusion. "Tat-kun?"

He gasped sharply, feeling the first electric touch on one of the most intimate parts of his body. "W…what are you doing?"

It seemed that the single, tiny lick Tatsuha had given the length had quite the reaction. Listening to the body writhe from his small amount of teasing, Tatsuha gave another small, almost cat-like lick before taking Ryuichi completely into his mouth. I Fuck. /i. Tatsuha thought dreamily. Ryuichi tasted good….

The singer shut his eyes tight as he bit his lip. "Ah…" Ryuichi felt like he was going to explode, his senses heightening under Tatsuha's wonderfully hot, wet mouth. Pressing his hips up, he tried in vain to stifle his moan.

Running his hands up over Ryuichi's chest and stomach, Tatsuha rolled and sucked expertly. Ryuichi was candy and Tatsuha never wanted to stop eating him.

When Ryuichi's moan slipped free, it was nearly a musical note. With the range of sounds that was escaping the singer's throat, it could almost pass for a song, save the fact that there was no music and the only rhythm was Tatsuha's mouth on Ryuichi's body.

And what a rhythm it was.

Ryuichi's hips bucked immediately to Tatsuha's caresses, rolling, pressing, and bucking when the younger man's teasing became too much.

Tatsuha reluctantly released Ryuichi and started kissing a line up the grooves of the singer's muscles. When he reached Ryuichi's mouth, he hovered just above the older man's lips. "Ryuichi…Can I...be inside you?"

Each word was spoken while barely touching the older man's lips, each a breathy moan.

Eyes opening as Tatsuha moved back up his body, Ryuichi whimpered as his lower half was left unattended. Then his eyes widened in shock at Tatsuha's request. "You'd…want to do that?" Ryuichi asked, a dazed smile on his face.

Yes, oh God, yes he did. But Tatsuha was too busy being entranced by Ryuichi's smile. Somehow he managed to nod, pressing his lips faintly against the older man's. His entire body yearned to be inside Ryuichi, to feel the muscles clench around him. The very thought made Tatsuha moan.

Ryuichi made a soft, needy sound, wrapping his legs around Tatsuha's waist again. It was only then that he realized the other man was still dressed. "Okay…"

He reached up, fingers curling into the collar of Tatsuha's shirt. "No clothes." He pouted, tugging gently.

"Then please take them off, "Tatsuha purred, letting his fingers brush Ryuichi's hair.

Nodding brightly, Ryuichi wiggled out from under his number one fan, and pulled Tatsuha's shirt over his head.

Unable to wait, Tatsuha hastily unbuttoned his jeans and slid out of them. He thought briefly how lucky he was not to have worn any underwear that day. Reaching over Ryuichi's head, he pulled a bottle of lubricant from underneath the pillow. It never hurt to be prepared, right?

Ryuichi seemed oblivious to Tatsuha's movements except for the removal of his pants. There was no way he could miss that. His eyes were huge, focused on Tatsuha's jutting erection. His hand moved of it's own accord, grasping Tatsuha's surprising length, fingers barely touching as his hand wrapped around.

A surprised sound escaped Tatsuha's throat. Ryuichi was…was…

Fuck, he couldn't thinks straight at all.

He nearly dropped the bottle, moaning as he placed it clumsily nearby.

Smiling, Ryuichi traced Tatsuha's length with two dainty fingers, sliding them very lightly over it. Tatsuha's moan was a low, enticing sound, and he leaned up to press a shy little kiss to the other man's lips.

Ryuichi's touch, taste, and smell were already enough to make Tatsuha come. But he wanted to I inside /i Ryuichi, to claim him forever.

Brushing away the teasing fingers gently from his heated arousal, he placed himself carefully between Ryuichi's thighs, pushing him down on the bed softly. Grabbing the bottle, he poured some of it onto his hand.

A small pout replaced Ryuichi's smile. He'd I liked /I touching Tatsuha. Did Tatsuha not want him to? Biting his lip, he told himself he wouldn't touch Tatsuha unless asked.

Then all though was proved moot as something slipped inside of him. It was followed quickly by intense pain, and tears welled in Ryuichi's eyes.

Tatsuha stared down at Ryuichi, checking his expression. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on the singers beautiful now swollen lips. "Ryu, it will hurt…" he murmured, "But I'll make it feel good."

Ryuichi whimpered, returning the kiss He would do anything to relieve the pain that was slowly but surely working it's way through his body. "It hurts, Tat-kun…"

The last thing Tatsuha wanted was to hurt Ryuichi. He'd been on bottom at least once or twice in his life (not that he'd admit it) and through personal experience knew it hurt like hell.

Deepening the kiss, he slipped another finger in, moving both gently.

Two tears fell onto Ryuichi's cheeks, and he breath caught in his chest. He couldn't summon the presence of mind to meet Tatsuha's tongue with his own, instead trying to keep his hips from Tatsuha's questing fingers.

Leaving Ryuichi's lips, Tatsuha held his fingers completely still. "Ryu," he murmured, unable to ignore the tears running down the singer's face, "I promise you it will feel good."

Tatsuha kissed the tears away from the soft skin underneath Ryuichi's eyes. "Do you trust me, Ryu?" he asked, still not moving anything but his lips.

Ryuichi could only nod, biting his lip as Tatsuha moved away. Finally, he found his voice. "I trust you, Tat-kun…"

"Okay, this is going to hurt, Ryu," Tatsuha warned softly as he slipped a third finger in.

Making a soft pained noise, Ryuichi bit his lip harder. Owwy…He wanted Tatsuha to make the pain go away. He wanted it to feel good, like Tat-kun promised.

After deciding that Ryuichi would be able to accommodate him, Tatsuha withdrew all three fingers. He leaned back down and grabbed the bottle, squeezing it hard enough that the liquid shot out and his entire hand was coated. Covering himself completely, Tatsuha placed himself at Ryuichi's entrance.

Ryuichi let out a relieved little sigh; happy the pain inducing fingers had been removed from his body. He yelped in surprise as Tatsuha pressed his tip inside. Then he cried out in pain as the other man began to push with his hips. "No…Tat-kun, stop…" His tears started again, spilling down his face. "It hurts…"

But he couldn't stop. Tatsuha's hands went on either side of Ryuichi's arched back, biting his lip. Fuck, Ryuichi was so tight he could barely move! "Ryu…you have to relax or it will hurt more," he whispered with a shuddery sigh.

"No…stop it!" Ryuichi used his hands to push at Tatsuha's shoulders. "You lied…It doesn't feel good and I want it to stop!"

"It I will /I feel good…" Tatsuha mumbled, breath hitching as he managed to slide himself completely inside. "I promised…right?"

His tears doubling, Ryuichi tried again to push Tatsuha away. He couldn't speak through his ragged breathing, and his protests were becoming increasingly weak.

Reaching down, Tatsuha grasped the other man's length, roughly moving his fingers up and down it. "Ryu…trust me…"

Ryuichi let out an unexpected moan, looking up at Tatsuha with wet, shining eyes. "I'm…not sure I wanna do this, Tat-kun…"

"I don't think…you're body agrees, Ryu…" Tatsuha murmured, moving his hand. He pulled out as best he could, then pushed back in.

"Tatsuha…!" Ryuichi cried out, not sure if the younger man's movements felt good or bad. He couldn't tell anymore, his mind shutting down to give in to the situation.

Every thrust rushed through Tatsuha's body. Ryuichi's body had unconsciously relaxed so it would be more comfortable for both of them. His one hand holding him up was slipping, the other pulling at the older man's close to exploding organ.

Exquisite. Ryuichi crying out his name, the tears doting his face and eyelashes…

The singer's hands gripped at Tatsuha's shoulders instead of pushing them away. Ryuichi's hips were rocking up into Tatsuha's movements, the aching discomfort giving way under the other man's touch.

Relieved that Ryuichi was finally completely comfortable, Tatsuha ran a thumbnail over the head of the hot member in his hand before bringing it into the same rhythm as his thrusts. The warm, slightly moist hands clinging to his shoulders felt welcoming. He worked hard at keeping his eyes open so he could watch Ryuichi writhe and move under him.

"Tat-kun…" Ryuichi dragged the last syllable with a long groan, his returning thrusts becoming more and more disjointed. "I'm gonna…"

Tatsuha already knew what Ryuichi was going to say, so he speeded up slightly. He felt the same way, and could feel that he would too.

Ryuichi's hips jerked as he came, head tossing to press against the bed. His nails dug into Tatsuha's skin, scraping over it to leave long, red marks. He opened his mouth to gasp Tatsuha's name, but his vocal cords refused to cooperate, a deafening scream escaping instead.

When his climax peaked, Tatsuha's was much quieter. He winced at Ryuichi's scream, his moan swallowed by the sound. He fisted the comforter in his hands, bowing his head down. Sticky strands of hair fell from his sweaty forehead.

-

xxx

-

K jumped, looking up from the latest edition of Pop Beat. He'd been scanning over the article that announced Yuki and Shuichi's breakup when he'd heard the scream. He launched to his feet, gun already in his hand.

The door to Yuki's room opened with a large, loud slam that ended up leaving the shape of the doorknob embedded in the paint. Yuki hadn't minded the moans, the faint talking…But that scream had gotten I past /I his earplugs.

Tohma and Mika had left just before the louder moans had started, the both of them looking disheveled and flustered. K was glad, stepping over a bucket of legos as he moved towards Tatsuha's door. They could have gotten in the way. Throwing open the door, he was nearly blinded by the unblockable view of Tatsuha's butt.

Tatsuha turned at the sound of the door opening, meeting the face of K whom looked quite ill. "Um…hi…?" I Oh. Shit. /I 

Ryuichi's head poked over Tatsuha's shoulder. He blushed and squeaked, burying his face in his lover's chest.

K's eyes narrowed and he readjusted his grip on his gun. "Get off of Ryuichi." He growled. Damn. He couldn't shoot Tatsuha. He was practically family, and he I needed /I Yuki's family to like him.

Staring at the gun that was threatening his life, Tatsuha's eyes darted between that and Ryuichi. The beautiful man he wanted to snuggle so badly with.

Yuki, somehow, had skulked down the hall and shoved K aside with the force of a tired pregnant man.

Glaring at his lover, K pointed his gun at the ceiling. He knew that whatever Yuki would dish out to his brother was going to be far more enjoyable to watch, but he still wasn't going to put away his gun.

Yuki reached onto the nearby dresser, picking up a blanket. "K…?" he asked, his voice quiet but radiating quite a bit of anger.

"Yes, love?" K asked, smiling in a was he knew would deflect Yuki's anger. Any anger the author had at I him /I anyway.

Flashing a cool smile, Yuki gestured toward Tatsuha. "Throw him out."

K grinned, holstering his gun. "My pleasure." He stepped into the room, gripping Tatsuha by the hair and began to pull him off the bed.

Yuki tossed the blanket to Ryuichi so the older man could cover himself. "Thank you."

Tatsuha's eyes teared from his hair being yanked from his skull. "W-wait…Can't I at least… OW!…put my pants on?"

"No."

"ANIKIIIIIIIII!" Tatsuha yelped, trying in vain to get K's iron-strong grip out of his hair. One side of his head was going numb.

Lips twitching, K proceeded to drag Tatsuha out of the bedroom, through the living room, and out the front door. If anything, the woman across the street would enjoy the view.

After watching K drag Tatsuha out the door with an only half-sadistic smile, Yuki turned toward the man still lying in his brother's bed. "A nice way for us to meet again after all these years, huh Sakuma-san?" he said, a small smile/smirk on his lips.

Ryuichi looked up from his search for Kumagorou, fingers locating the soft fur. Clutching the rabbit to his chest, he blushed up at Yuki. "Yep…I didn't mean to make you or K angry…" He looked at the younger man with glassy, well-meaning eyes.

"I'm not angry at you, and K's just fucking protective." Yuki said with an amused grin. He was almost jealous of that. I Almost /I . "Although you two could have picked a better time and place. While I'm sleepy and two rooms down wouldn't be the best place."

Smiling apologetically, Ryuichi glanced around for his pants. "What is K going to do to Tat-kun?"

"Nothing I too /i serious." Yuki said, his amusement growing, "Just throw him outside buck naked. Hope he's not too cold."

Outside, Tatsuha sneezed violently, hiding behind a bush from Yumiko Hagakura whom was searching for him after spotting him run outside in skins.

Ryuichi's eyes widened. "It's really cold out today, Yuki-san! He'll freeze!" He nearly tumbled out of bed as he reached for his pants.

"Don't worry, Sakuma-san. I'll toss his pants down from the roof." Yuki said, though he had no intention of doing so.

Hell hath no fury like a pregnant man awoken.

Falling out of bed as he tugged on his pants, Ryuichi chewed gently on Kumagorou's ear. He let the bunny drop as he grabbed Tatsuha's pants. Scooping him up again, he called, "Nuh-uh! I'll bring them to him! You don't have to worry about anything, Yuki-san!"

"Sakuma-san, it's really not-"

The only answer was the leg of Tatsuha's pants whipping around the corner.

Yuki stared at the door for a minute before shrugging to himself and heading back to his room. I Whatever. /I 

Meanwhile, Tatsuha was huddled behind a bush in front of Yuki's house. He was shivering, noticing the gravel was digging into his ass. It seemed like a dream that less than ten minutes ago, he'd been with Ryuichi. He sighed. I Perfect… I 

Ryuichi burst through Yuki's front door, hugging Tatsuha's pants and Kumagorou close. His skin prickled in the cold and he realizes he hadn't gotten a shirt or zipped up his pants. He could only imagine what it had to be like for Tatsuha. "Tat-kun?"

Tatsuha jumped, for a moment mistaking that sweet voice for that woman. Then he knew exactly who it was. Sticking his head out from the side of the bush, he met the incredible sight of an incredibly sexy half-dressed Ryuichi looking for him. "Ryuichi…" he whispered, just in case that woman was nearby, "Over here…"

"Tat-kun!" Ryuichi's face lit up and he all but flew over to the bush. "Are you cold?"


	12. Pink Ribbon

**Torture Chamber**

-

-

-

-

Chapter 12: Pink Ribbon

-

Even after sending both Mika and Tatsuha to retrieve him, then gave him two days… Yuki hadn't come home.

Uesugi bitterly thought that even if his son were pregnant, he ought to have arrived already. Unless he was busy with baby preparing for their wedding, there wouldn't be a proper excuse.

Watching little Miwako (his first grandchild, soon to be first of two) took up some of his time. Tatsuha took off more often then he usually did, skipping work, no less!

"Father, standing in the middle of the yard won't make Eiri come any faster."

Uesugi turned towards his daughter's voice. "I suppose you're right." He said, and walked to one of the doors, closing it behind him.

The car pulled into the driveway a moment later, and K stepped out, looking annoyed. It wasn't the long that had ruined his mood, it was the fact that he was wearing a skirt. A dress, more appropriately.

They'd gotten a call from Mika the day before, and K had picked it up so as not to wake Yuki. The conversation had been short and unsettling, ending with K agreeing to wear a dress, bow, and other womanly garments to convince Uesugi that Yuki was again straight.

K wasn't even going to try to explain the anatomical science that would lay in their relationship. How would a woman get a man pregnant? It made no sense.

It didn't seem to matter, because now they were there, and K was feeling naked in freshly shaved legs and no shoulder holster.

Yuki got out of the car slowly, picking himself up out of the seat. It was a lot harder to get up than it used to be.

For some reason, K hadn't listened to him when he'd told him doing this was not necessary. Though Yuki had to say one thing.

K in lipstick. Priceless.

Mika nearly choked as she caught sight of K, trying hard not to laugh as she turned back to the house. "Father! Eiri's here!"

Glaring at Mika, K moved around the car to help Yuki. He tried to look as feminine as he could when Uesugi came out. How the fuck had he let Mika talk him into this!

Yuki inwardly groaned. The mental image of K as a woman was only a little frightening. More than a little. Quite a bit, actually. But he let K help him out of the car (God, that dress was loose.), and readied himself to face his father.

Uesugi studied the woman that had gotten out of his son's car. The first thing he noticed made one of his eyebrows go up. This chick had no tits!

K wrapped his arm around Yuki's waist, realized he was acting far too masculine, and dropped his hand to Yuki's. Damn! This being a chick thing was going to be hard!

Struggling to keep a straight face, Mika bowed to K and Yuki as they approached. "Eiri, K. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Instead of bowing back, Yuki waved with two fingers. The other held onto K's. Judging by the half-smirk Mika was barely holding back, and the amusement in her eyes, Yuki assumed she had something to do with K's lifestyle change. "Hello Aneki. Father."

Staring at his son with a stern face, his arms crossed. After a second, he opened his mouth and asked, "When are you getting married?"

K choked, his hand gripping Yuki's tightly. What was it with everyone wanting them to get married? "Married?" He asked, pitching his voice an octave higher.

Yuki stared back at his father. Had he expected it? Yes. Yes, he had. His father was predictable.

"Yes. Married." Uesugi said with a narrowed gaze. "I don't want an illegitimate, bastard grandchild."

That did it. Yuki dropped K's hand, heading for his father with the sharp glare of an angry mother. "That does it, old man." He growled.

"Eiri, no!" Mika stepped in front of her brother, blocking him from Uesugi. "You know he doesn't mean it." It was a weak protest, everyone present certain in the knowledge that Uesugi had meant every word.

Hands fisting, K stepped forward. No one insulted his child, unborn or not! He didn't care if he was dressed as a woman, it would just make his attack all the more unexpected.

Yuki's hand shot out, grabbing K's arm. "If I don't get to hit him, you don't." He grumbled, letting go.

Expression never changing, Uesugi gestured for them to come inside. "It's time for dinner." He said huffily, heading for the dining room.

K sighed, on the edge of a pout. Stupid fucker. How had Yuki lived with someone like that?

Mika didn't bother trying to make an excuse for Uesugi's behavior, instead leading them silencing into the house and through to the dining room.

Uesugi sat at the front of the table, with Mika at the right and Tatsuha's empty seat next to hers. Yuki was seated at the left, K next to him. The room sat in stony silence, broken after a long stretch by Uesugi.

"Son, I have a question for you." He said, a small glare on his face.

Yuki glared right back. "What?"

Uesugi paused, giving a bit of silence. "How does a woman knock up a man?"

K froze with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. He glanced at Mika. He knew it wouldn't work! She stared blankly back at him, and he glared at her. "It's… well, it's difficult…"

"TADAIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tatsuha burst through the door to the dining room, a large grin on his face. His hair was mussed, clothes disheveled. He stopped, staring at K and Yuki. "We're… having guests?" He blinked.

Turning at his youngest son's greeting with another glare on his face, Uesugi answered, "Yes. I told you this morning before you were supposed to be performing at a funeral."

Tatsuha didn't pay attention as he picked up his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" He said happily.

Mika turned to glare at her little brother, flicking him hard in the temple. "Where the hell have you been?"

A strange grin fell over Tatsuha's face. "Nowhere…"

Yuki rolled his eyes. 'Tat-kun' had probably been out fucking Ryuichi.

Then Tatsuha noticed K. He stared for a moment before opening his mouth and saying, "Dude, K! I didn't know you were secretly a woman! Aniki, I though you said he was a man!" 

Reaching for his gun, K growling a curse as he realized it wasn't there. Dammit! He was never wearing a dress again!

Uesugi stared at the 'woman,' eyebrows raising as he noticed the angular cheekbones and broad shoulders of a man. As well as the two-inch height advantage against his son, accented when he stood by the heels.

Yuki merely slurped his bowl of soup, letting the hot broth run down his throat. At least Uesugi had realized that a pregnant man needed to eat more than rice.

Tatsuha was doing the same thing, though at a gusto. Yuki assumed 'Tat-kun' has a date that night.

Turning slightly in her seat, Mika rested a hand gently on her father's arm. There were precious few seconds to work with because Uesugi was a ticking bomb. "Father, I can explain."

The old man stood up, taking a deep breath. He glared at his eldest son. "EIRI!"

Yuki looked up from his soup. "Yes, father?"

"THAT IS A MAN!"

"I'm aware of that, father."

"AND YOU TRIED TO TRICK ME?"

Yuki blinked. "No. Did you think he was a woman?"

"YES I DID!"

Yuki took a sip of the soup. "It wasn't my idea, father."

K coughed, hiding a glare as he began to wipe of his lipstick. He wasn't even going to try to explain, because it hadn't been his idea. But he wasn't going to sit around for very long and put up with this old shit's crap.

"Father-" Mika sighed as Uesugi cut her off again. Fine.

"YOU ALLOWED IT, DIDN"T YOU!"

"No need to yell."

Uesugi glowered heavily at Yuki. "Maybe not, but I won't allow some cross-dressing Gaijin into the family."

Yuki glared right back. "You think I care, old man?"

"Fuck it." K stood from the table, staring with heated anger at Uesugi. "I never asked to be in your family, you just assumed. I love your son, but you can-" He formed himself to stop, looking down at Yuki. "I hope you're not too comfortable, love."

"Actually, no I'm not." Yuki said, noticing with inward happiness that he could see up K's dress. He held a hand out for K to help him up, not paying attention to his father 's anger.

"Good." K pulled Yuki up and off the floor. "We're leaving."

As Yuki stood, he planted a massively tongue-filled kiss on K's lips before letting him go. "Love you too." He murmured before nodding good-bye at Tatsuha and Mika.

K grinned at his lover before pulling him out of the room and back through the rout Mika had shown them before. He did love Yuki, and especially those kisses… Leading Yuki back to the car, K asked the first question that came to mind. "How did you put up with him?"

"Didn't. I moved to America as a kid." Yuki said with a light smirk. "He's particularly nasty when it comes to the family or the temple."

Snorting, K pulled the bow roughly from his hair. "No shit."

"Aw, that looked cute on you." Yuki teased. "Pink may be your color."

K glared at him, a smile tugging at his lips. "Only you could say that and live." He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. "I need to change."

"You can change in the car." Yuki said, pulling him towards it. "I apologize in advance if I jump you."

"That needs an apology?" K smirked, opening the back seat. He wasn't driving in a skirt ever again.

"Can I help you, then?" Yuki asked, giving a smile instead of attempting to feign innocence.

"If you want to." K's smirk was edging up on a wicked smile, and he slid into the car.

Yuki all but bounced into the car, ready to help his lover out of the strangely enticing dress. A deep blue that matched K's eyes, it was a silk dream that was now riding up to his muscular mid-thigh.

K was half sprawled over the seat, one heeled foot propped on the cushion. His hair was falling out of its braid with the removal of the ribbon, and it was again draping into his face.

Now Yuki liked that dress even more. Exposing more of K's leg and giving him plenty of room. Leaning over his lover, he greedily attacked the other man's mouth.

Forced to give into Yuki's dominant position, K's lips parted without much of a fight. The backseat allowed very little movement, but he managed to stretch his leg out on the seat, giving Yuki more room to maneuver.

A welcoming position. Yuki thrust his tongue inside K's hot, delicious waiting mouth, the taste already familiar. Running his fingers through the soft golden mass of hair, he broke the remaining train of braid. He almost forgot he was supposed to be removing the dress that was annoying his lover.

K was successfully distracted from the dress by Yuki's hands and mouth. He met Yuki's tongue hungrily with his own, his hands sliding down Yuki's back.

Completely ignoring the fact that they were parked in front of his father's home, Yuki pushed the dress up part K's waist. Now it was an evil dress, blocking K's skin from him. Bad dress.

The car air, already cooled by nearly an hour in the shade, was made colder by the open door. K shivered, tempted to just rip the dress off.

Yuki may have read K's mind because he growled against his lips before sitting up. Placing both hands in the sides of the delicate blue fabric, he ripped it in half quite easily. Pulling the shreds away from his lover's warm chest, he ran kisses down K's neck, past his collarbone. Much better.

K didn't flinch or shrink back, merely grinned in satisfaction. Evil dress – down. Masochistic heels? Still to come.

His back arched a bit as Yuki's mouth dropped past his collarbone, pressing into the warm brush of lips and occasional scrape of teeth.

Thankful for the lovely curve of his lover's back, Yuki finished ripping the dress and tossed the remnants on the floor. Licking a soft, barely touching line, he found a nipple and bit gently.

A sharp gasp escaped K's throat, and he groaned quietly. Damn that mouth. Damn its teasing, taunting, lovely seductive nature…

There were marks from the many times K had claimed him. Now it would be nice to place a similar red mark on K. Yuki hoped his lover had a turtleneck or two. Placing his mouth in the little nook between K's neck and shoulder, he have the spot a gentle before abandoning any thoughts of slowly and sucking on the lightly salty skin.

His hands seemed to have minds of their own, pushing K's boxers down and shoving one inside.

K's fingers found the seatbelt and gripped, the other hand coming up to fist in Yuki's shirt. The pain at his neck was dulled but insistent, and he was only able to completely ignore it when Yuki's hand plunged into his boxers.

As much as he hated being submissive, it didn't seem that bad with Yuki. It didn't feel right, necessarily, but it was definitely something he would be more willing to try.

Yuki was finding that K being a bottom was just as wonderful as he'd always thought it would be. Every time he's thought of such a time, his pants would suddenly get uncomfortably tight.

He sucked harder, to ensure a mark that would last a week, at least. His hands, however, went purposefully slow.

"Yuki…" K's voice was low and commanding. He clearly wasn't appreciating the pace of Yuki's hand.

Finishing the brand new red spot, Yuki raised his head and smirked at his lover. "Yes, K?" He asked, though he knew exactly what it was that was on the other man's mind.

"Stop fucking around." K growled, sliding his hand down to grip Yuki through his pants in a demonstration of what he wanted.

"Say please." Yuki said, trying his best not to stutter or slip on his words. He scraped a nail over the head, still waiting to hear K ask.

K moaned, hand tightening. Damn it. "Just do it…"

"Do what?" Yuki twisted his hand a bit, giving K a kiss on the chin.

"You know… what…" K groaned again, annoyed with his voice.

"Okay…" Yuki said, still licking a line down his lover's neck. Stroking the length, he gripped it tightly and started moving his hand in short, quick jerks.

K's hips moved with the strokes of Yuki's hand, a small moan escaping his throat. He was surprised that Yuki wasn't making him beg, but he wasn't complaining.

Yuki must have changed his mind, since he let go of K, giving him another small kiss on the cheek.

He shifted, moving so he was sitting a bit away from K. He smiled with a slight flicker of mischief, leaning over to give the erect member a playful lick.

"Yuki…" K's voice was no longer commanding. It had taken on a cajoling note that pleaded with Yuki to take him into his mouth.

"Say please." Yuki said, blowing on the organ with hot breath. Teasing was fun, especially with K.

K groaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut. He hated begging almost as much as he hated crying. But not quite. "Yuki… please…"

A somewhat wicked, if not sadistic smile, worked its way over Yuki's lips. "Please what?" Another lick.

This time, K moan in frustration. "Suck me or I'll shoot you." They both knew well that K would do no such thing, but that didn't take away from the point.

"Yes, sir." Yuki murmured with a grin. He liked K begging. Ultra sexy. He gave the erection a tiny kiss before enveloping it entirely within his lips.

K smirked before the expression was wiped away with a wordless moan. Sir… he liked that. Especially coming from Yuki.

Rolling his tongue, Yuki hummed lightly. He had a strange feeling his earlier teasing was going to earn him some tortuously slow movements sometime in the future.

Hips pressing up into Yuki's mouth, K's hand tightened on the seatbelt. His other hand dangled uselessly over the side of the seat. He would have to get Yuki back later…

Yuki stopped humming, letting his head bob slowly. He let his teeth scrape over K, tongue darting out occasionally.

K cried out as Yuki's teeth scraped lightly over him. It wasn't that it hurt, but the sensation was so different from what he'd grown accustomed to that the change was sharp and abrupt.

Running his tongue over the side, Yuki returned to sucking. He went harder then he had before, deciding that K had had enough teasing. Yuki had noticed the other man loved being a tease, but rather hated being teased. It was rather cute, actually, but he wasn't going to say that to K's face. Then again, perhaps it would cause K to blush. Yuki decided that he would pay to see that, while he let his teeth brush against K again.

Breathing was becoming difficult, and K's hips bucked hard into Yuki's mouth. He hated this… He was so close to release, then Yuki would slow down to tease him again. An aggravating style, yes, but ultimately rewarding when the climax actually arrived. That was something that made living with Yuki interesting, and it never failed to keep K on his toes.

Now came a difficult decision for Yuki. Would he torture K a bit more and go slower? Or increase the speed a bit? Thinking back to when K had yelled at his family, Yuki sucked harder, rolling his tongue roughly.

His breathing was ragged, and K barely managed to moan, "Yuki…" before speech was no longer an option. He was getting close again, and he cracked open his eyes to watch Yuki bring him to completion.

The moans and rough breathing from his lover was more than enough to encourage Yuki. Smirking around K, he hummed and sucked, licking the tip.

K pressed his hips up hard, hitting his peak with a silent cry. His eyes shut and he let go for the seatbelt for fear of ripping it out.

Yuki closed his eyes, swallowing the rushing liquid. He drank it up so there wouldn't be any need to clean the seats. Running his tongue around the tip, he caught any last drops of come. Then he leaned up, a wry smile on his face.

Panting, K blearily opened his eyes. He would definitely have to pay Yuki back… after he got dressed. In the meantime, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, brushing his lips over his lover's. "Love you."

Licking his lips, Yuki tried his best not to just start all over again. "Love you too." He answered, letting the other man feel each word against his mouth.

Fuck his family (his father especially), he loved K.

"Good, because if you didn't…" K grinned, kissing the corner of Yuki's mouth. He felt… better. He always did when he spent time with Yuki. "I'm going to have to pay you back later." He promised. But first, he needed clothes.

About to ask what would happen if he didn't love K, Yuki cringed a bit at the promise of payback. Then he eyed K's very, very sexy body. A pity it would soon be covered. Finding K's foot, he noticed with a stifled chuckle the green two-inch heels on K's feet. "Would you like these off as well?" He asked.

K blinked down at the shoes. "Fuck yes." Heels hurt like hell, and it made him pity women who had to wear them. Whoever had invented heels needed to be killed.

Yuki tried not to laugh. K, naked in heels. He looked like a stripped drag queen. Then the image of K as a drag queen entered his mind. Trying so hard not to laugh, he undid the strap of one heel and slid it off of K's foot. Yuki knew he'd burst out laughing if the foot was bent.

Stretching slightly, K felt like purring. One down… He hated those shoes. It had taken him forever to find shoes in the right size, and it was clear that the heels were made for cross-dressing hookers in Tokyo. Definitely not made for an evening in Kyoto.

Not that he'd cared.

The other came off quite easily. With a somewhat laughing grin, Yuki asked, "Would you like your suitcase now? So we can get you dressed and the hell out of Kyoto?"

Smirking, K leaned over and planted a kiss on Yuki's lips. "Yes, but you need to get in the front seat. We'll be out of here faster that way."

Almost bouncing out the door at the prospect of leaving, Yuki unlocked the trunk and pulled out K's suitcase. He placed it in the backseat before stepping lightly and going into the passenger seat.

Boxers, pants, and shirt went on quickly. Belt, socks, and shoes proved simple as well. The difficulty arose when K tried to fasten his gun holster. First, the clips caught in his hair. Then his elbows hit the back of the seat. With a grumbled curse, K got out of the car and fastened the holster.

After putting up his hair, a very satisfied K climbed into the driver's seat.

"So, where to?" Yuki asked, buckling his seat belt below his stomach, which now resembled a beach ball.

"The airport." K glanced at him, buckling up and starting the car.

Airport? Yuki blinked at him, slipping his shoes off his swollen feet. "Why the airport?"

K backed out of the driveway, then started down the road. "Need a scenery change."

"To…?"

"To start with?" K shrugged. "LaGuardia."

One of Yuki's eyebrows rose. "New York? That's quite a scenery change."

"Just a bit." K grinned, glad to be leaving the temple behind.

Plan a weekend in Kyoto… then end up on a flight to America, land of guns, money, and flashy lights? If this was how a relationship with K was going to be, Yuki had a feeling it would never be dull. "All right, then. Let's go."

Watching the temple disappear in the mirror, Yuki couldn't help but smile.

-

xxx

-

K nudged Yuki awake several hours later. They'd caught the last flight to LaGuardia, and K had been forced to leave his guns behind. He'd arranged to have them shipped back to Tokyo.

It wasn't like it mattered much. He had more guns in New York anyway.

"Love… we're about to land. Wake up."

Yuki rubbed his eyes, murmuring something about gay elves before realizing what K had said. He'd fallen asleep midway into the flight, landing with one cheek on K's shoulder. Glancing out the window, he saw the airport waiting for them. He took K's hand, a small smile on his face.

Threading their fingers, K watched the airport approach. It had been a fairly uneventful flight. No explosions, no gunfights, no fistfights, no yelling matches, and very little turbulence.

In other words, the flight had been boring. The only thing that had kept him from screaming was Yuki's head on his shoulder and the constant stream of random commentary from Yuki's dreams.

Usually, Yuki stayed awake during his flights, watching a movie or two, reading… but then again, he'd never flown pregnant before. The kid always made him tired in the middle of the day, no failure.

Yawning into his hand, he asked, "So do you have any ideas as to where we're staying?" Yuki wanted a bed.

"There's an apartment near the East Village that I've arranged for us." K let his thumb brush idly over Yuki's, keeping his eyes focused on the window.

"So you've been planning this?" Yuki wanted to reach over and pinch K's cheek. For some odd, unexplainable reason.

K shrugged. "For a little while, yeah." He'd been planning for near three weeks, searching for a decent apartment and plane tickets. Not to mention arranging someplace for Michael to stay…

Yuki squeezed K's hand. "I'm guessing you weren't planning on this weekend."

It made Yuki wonder. K loved him enough to dress as a woman to please his family, he had been willing to kill for him…

"No, that was lucky coincidence." K turned in his seat, sick of watching the window. The car ride to the airport had been long, and the plane trip had been longer. He wanted to stand, or better yet, shoot somebody.

Taking advantage of the much better angle, Yuki leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. "Love you."

With a small smile, K rested his forehead against Yuki's. "Love you too."

A few bumps and several minutes later, they were getting out of the plane and heading to baggage claim. "We should probably rent a car, then." Yuki mused, watching for his suitcase on the slow-as-hell conveyer belt.

"There's a limo waiting outside." K picked up both his suitcase and Yuki's as they came around, seemingly unaware of the added weight.

"Aw, you planned everything." Yuki cooed, finally unable to resist and pinching the taller man's cheek. "And not only that, you're such a gentleman."

K laughed, faking a bite at his lover's fingers. "How do you know this isn't some ruse to get into your pants?"

"You mean it isn't?" Faking a pout, Yuki dropped his fingers.

"Everything I do is a ruse to get in your pants." K smiled. That wasn't really true. Sex with Yuki was just a bonus to him.

"And you know how much I like that." Yuki said, pulling K down a bit and playfully licking his cheek. Rather cat-like, actually.

Making a noise that was torn between disgust and agreement, K leaned down and rubbed his cheek on Yuki's shoulder. Satisfied that the wetness on his skin was gone, K straightened with a grin. "I like it just as much, love."

A soft chuckle left Yuki's throat, then he reached up to bite K's ear. He found it amusing that his own child made him twice as horny. Lucky for K.

Now, where was that limousine?

K brushed his lips over Yuki's, then started past the tourists, their cell phones, suitcases, signs, and drivers. He led Yuki outside, nodding to the limo driver as the stretch pulled up in front of them.

Yuki decided that K was a very romantic man. "For some reason, it feels like you're supposed to be in a tux, having me a corsage." He said amusedly.

Shaking his head, K smiled. "Maybe later." He handed the bags to the driver, who stashed them in the trunk. Opening the door for Yuki, K bowed jokingly. "Milady." He teased.

Mockingly bowing back, Yuki answered, "Good sir." And got into the limo, sliding over for K.

K slid into the seat, smiling wryly at his lover. "Always knew you'd make a good mistress."

"You mean I'm not the first wife?" Yuki said with exaggerated shock. "Who am I second to, then?"

"The kid." K winked, pulling the door shut as the driver returned to his seat.

"That's true." Yuki said thoughtfully. "I hope you can deal with being third in my life." He smiled slightly.

"Third?" K raised a brow. How could two people be better than him?

Yuki smiled slightly at K's expression. "The baby… and Michael."

K shook his head again, lips quirked. "Second best to my own son…"

"So sorry." Yuki said, trying not to laugh. "If it helps, he reminds me of you."

"Even better!" K threw up his hands in mock resignation.

Yuki chuckled, taking K's hand and lacing their fingers together. "You're cute when you're jealous, even if you're pretending."

"I must be cute a lot, then." K brought Yuki's hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. "Because I get jealous when you talk to anyone but me."

"I noticed." Yuki cringed inwardly, remembering the incident when a fan had wanted an autograph. That had been both bloody and frightening. "You're very protective."

"Mmhm." K smiled laughingly, leaning his head back against the headrest, eyes shutting.

Resting his head against K's shoulder, Yuki closed his eyes. K was rather like a bear, protective and willing to kill those who threatened him or those he loved.

Awhile later, they pulled up to an apartment building. On one side was an instant photo place, on the other an adult movie store. For some reason, Yuki liked it immediately.

Blinking open his eyes with a yawn, K stretched as much as the limo would allow. His arm dropped to rest on Yuki's shoulders, and his lips quirked in a tired half-smile. "We're 2C. Closest I could get to the bottom floor."

"Thank you." Yuki said, leaning forward to kiss K's cheek then blinking in surprise as their driver opened the door.

For some reason, Yuki always liked the sounds of New York. The hustle, the sirens, and the yelling. Not to mention the constant horns blaring. New York, New York it's a hell of a time.

K climbed out of the limo, offering Yuki a hand out. The driver knew which room was theirs, and he'd already retrieved the bags from the trunk.

"Anything for my mistress."

Yuki's smile went from content to mischievous. "Anything?"

"Anything." K confirmed, unworried abut Yuki's smile. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Yuki. If it made him happy, he'd do it.

"Good." Yuki took K's hand, letting the taller man pull him from the car. "Same here."

Content in the warm glow of happiness that was being with Yuki, K led the other man into the building after the driver. The building was made in classic New York style, all grubby on the outside and plain walls on the inside. It was nothing remarkable, but it suited K's purpose.

The apartment itself was completely different that the rest of the building. The walls were a white-crème tinge, the floors a dark reddish-brown wood. It was a two story apartment, a spiral staircase separating the floors.

Paintings decorated a few of the walls. One was of a man in his underwear playing the ukulele. Another was harder to tell, but if you looked closely it was two men having sex. The last was a bowl of ordinary fruit.

The furniture was interesting, a mix of things you might find at various stores. It somehow all blended together in a mesh of chic. The couch in the middle of the living room was rather drab, but when Yuki went over and sat in it he found it was the most fucking comfortable couch ever. "I like it."

"I do too." K paid the driver, gave him a good tip, and sent him on his way. "The description I was given doesn't really do it justice."

"I bet. This a basic New York city upper-class apartment stuck in a middle-class area." Yuki said, stretching out. "I've stayed in some like this, but none have had this couch."

K smiled, swallowing back a yawn. Fuck, he was getting tired. "Are you hungry? We can go find something to eat." He'd have to get groceries in the morning. And towels…

Yuki's eye twitched at the mention of food. Nope. The baby said, Not hungry. "Sleep now." Yuki said, easing himself to his feet.

Yes! K danced inwardly. Sleep! He would be able to hold Yuki, sleep, and be comfortable for the first time in hours! "Alright. Bedroom should be upstairs."

Staring at the spiral staircase as he stood up, Yuki wondered if he'd be able to fit going up. He took K's hand, ready for a good night's sleep in his lover's arms.

Using the idea of Yuki in bed as a reward for making it up the stairs, K started up the steps. Sure enough, upon reaching the top, the first door K opened was the bedroom.

Feeling his eyelids droop as soon as they got up the stairs, Yuki let out a yawn. With a soft curse, he realized he didn't have his favorite pillow. Upon reaching the bed, he threw any thoughts of pajamas out the window and sighed before starting to move the blankets and sheets so he could lie down. Mmm. Bed.

Climbing into the bed after Yuki, the only thing K had bothered to remove was his shoes, belt, and shirt. Sleeping in slacks was no problem, but his hair would tangle and…He didn't feel up to dealing with it.

Pulling Yuki to him, K wrapped an arm around the author's waist. His face pressed against his lover's neck. "Night, love."

"Night." Yuki murmured, kicking his shoes off and pushing them over the side of the bed. He hoped he wouldn't get too warm because of his jacket. Blinking his eyes, he yawned again before he nestled against K's head and fell asleep.

K shut his eyes, listening to the sounds of Yuki's slow breathing. The rhythm slowly pulled sleep over him, and K's breathing joined Yuki's.

-

xxx

-

After only a few days the apartment looked very lived-in. Clothes tossed at random, throw pillows half-falling off the couch and chairs. A couple take-out containers in the trash. It was only after they'd gotten groceries that they'd stopped take-out.

Yuki still liked the couch, taking his naps there every day. Today he was half-lying on it, one knee propped up and laptop placed in the spot between his arm and chest. Time to work, for the first time in quite a while. If he didn't, his editor would kill him.

A slam came from the kitchen, along with a partially muffled curse. A moment later, another slam was heard. Several seconds of silence, then K stepped into the living room.

"We're going out for dinner." He said flatly.

They'd only bought enough for a week, but Yuki's appetite had drained the apartment of food in a couple days. That, and K was getting tired of standing in the brightly colored kitchen every night.

There were a few things in Yuki's mind that had been amplified when he'd gotten pregnant. First was his sex drive. Second, his unfaltering need to sleep. Last, he liked to eat even more so. As long as the baby approved, he'd eat it.

"All right." He moved the laptop to the table, sitting up and pushing himself to his feet. "Where to?"

"There's a nice place near Central Park that we should go to." K pushed his hair from his face, ignoring it as it fell back into his eyes.

"Nice as in jacket-and-tie nice or nice food?" Yuki asked, glancing at his current attire. Loose red button-up shirt, black pants, no shoes.

K's lips twitched. "Nice food. What you're wearing is fine." He looked around for his coat, spotting it under one of the pillows.

"Shoes optional?" Yuki asked wryly, glancing at the end of the couch at his shoes. He leaned forward, only to stop after about an inch. Once again, he'd forgotten he was pregnant. It was funny how the mind slips every now and then.

"Unfortunately not." K didn't bother hiding his smirk, picking up his jacket and Yuki's shoes. Handing the shoes to their owner, he shrugged into his jacket, hands tucking into the pockets. One hand curled around something small as K waited for Yuki to put his shoes on.

It took a few minutes per shoe, Yuki bending his knee since he couldn't lean forward much. He refused any help, not wanting to be completely dependent on K. After the second one was on correctly, he got up slowly, slipped on his jacket and said, "Let's go."

Yuki was hungry.

K's response came after a moment's delay, and he smiled. "Alright." He offered Yuki a hand, abandoning his pockets. They would take a cab and spare Yuki the walk the subway would force on them.

Taking the hand, Yuki gave a small smile. It was strange how being with K had changed him. Being with Shuichi had changed him as well, but in a different way. Now he was smiling more and even laughing.

Yuki could already picture the result of his next interview. Eiri Yuki: A Changed Man! Boy, his father would love that article.

When they arrived at the restaurant, it was nearly full. K managed to secure them a quiet table in the corner. There was little conversation as they ordered, but as soon as the waiter left, K studied his lover intently.

"I was thinking…After dinner, we should wander around Central Park."

"Central Park?" Yuki stared right back into K's blue eyes. Well, his feet weren't hurting too badly that day. "Sure, let's wander."

Excellent. K smiled. "Okay." Perfect. If everything went well, his plan would pull off beautifully.

For quite a few days, he and K had been alone, Yuki realized. And that was a good thing. Usually they were around people, being interrupted or something. No pop-ins from brother or sister dearest. Yuki liked that. Though he did miss Michael, the little mini-K with daddy's eyes.

"How long are we going to be in the good ol' U. S. of A?" He asked, taking a sip of ice water.

K shrugged. "I'm not sure. Not too long." He'd called Megumi and told her what was going on…He'd nearly cried again when he'd heard the disappointment in Michael's voice.

He couldn't leave his son with Megumi and Kyo for much longer. He liked Megumi, and trusted her to an extent, but Michael was a top priority.

Setting down the glass with a soft clink, Yuki thought for a moment. "I suppose while we're here I should try to write a bit." Yuki'd been given a maternity leave, but since he worked out of his home it was much shorter than he'd thought. "Or my editors will be out to kill me."

"No, they won't." K looked up as the waiter came with their food. That was one of the things he liked about this place. They were quick.

Yuki nodded to the waiter, then turned back to K as his plate was set down. "What, are you going to fight them off once they realized I haven't written more than a page in six months?"

K grinned. "Sounds like fun. When should they start coming after you?"

"As soon as they discover I'm not in Japan." Yuki answered, watching his lover over their food. He should have known what K's reaction would be.

"I'll be more than happy to fight them off for you." Judging by K's smile, it was clear he'd enjoy it.

A small grin flickered across Yuki's face. He picked up his knife and fork, ready to dig into a delicious looking steak.

-

xxx

-

Wandering around Central Park to hold no real wandering at all. K hired a horse and buggy to take them around the park. The only sounds that were heard were the clop of horses' hooves and the muffled voices of couples around them.

It was a very romantic, a fleece and wool blanket covering both of their legs. Yuki stared up at the sky, silently wishing he could see the stars hidden by New York's bright lights. "Just so you know, if you're trying to get in my pants," he paused, "It's working very well."

K chuckled, one of his arms wrapped comfortably around Yuki's shoulders. "I'll remember that for later." The hand that wasn't resting on Yuki's chest was tucked under the blanket, tracing the small lump in his pocket.

"Mmm. Good." Yuki shifted closer to K, hands clasped together beneath the blanket.

Taking a deep breath, one that he didn't usually need, K turned to Yuki. "Eiri, love…" His hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out the small object. It stayed under the blanket, and K looked down at his lover with a darkly intense blue gaze.

Yuki stared at him. K was acting different and – hell – looked nervous. "Yes…?" He asked, still meeting his lover's eyes.

K felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach, and he pulled the little velvet box out from under the blanket. Opening it, he revealed a simple gold band with thin etching on the surface.

"Will you marry me?"

-

TBC

-

-

-

-

-


	13. Tat kun

b center Torture Chamber

-

-

-

Chapter 13: Tat-kun

- /b /center 

Ryuichi hugged Kumagorou tightly, a scowl on his face as he glared at Tohma. "Cancel the concert! I'm not singing!"

He sat curled in a chair, leather pants and skin tight tank top constricting his movement to a bare minimum. His shout was heard clearly across the room, with a very un-Ryuichi seriousness that made it all the more disconcerting.

Tohma stared at his bandmate, unamused expression on his face. It didn't add up. Ryuichi loved to sing, and he loved performing. He's been happy and bubbly about everything until just now.

"Ryuichi…" Tohma asked, "Are you feeling all right?" He leaned forward in his seat.

"Go away, Tohma…" Ryuichi's eyes went from glaring to filling with tears in seconds. He sniffled. "I can't sing…"

Standing, Tohma went to sit by Ryuichi. "Why can't you sing?" He asked, clearly having no plans of going away. He reached with one hand to wipe away his best friend's tears.

"Because I can't!" Ryuichi wailed, turning to cling to Tohma. "I suck! I can't go onstage!"

Placing both hands on Ryuichi's back, Tohma chuckled. "You? Ryuichi?" He said, a hint of a real smile on his face. "You don't suck. Someone who sings badly wouldn't have several thousand people screaming their name every time he performs."

It was true. Frightened fans were outside waiting for the concert, continually naming the members of the band Nittle Grasper. Of course, most were shouting 'RYUICHI', because the hardcore fans new exactly what made the band truly great.

Ryuichi just cried harder, burying his face in Tohma's shoulder. "I-I can't do it…!" The force of his sobs were making both of their chairs shake, and Ryuichi gripped Tohma's shirt. "I…want my Tat-kun…"

Now it really didn't make sense…

"Tatsuha is in the audience, remember?" Tohma asked, holding Ryuichi a bit tighter. "That's why you were so excited."

"He is?" Ryuichi looked up, eyes shining a bit but tears gone.

Tohma smiled, wiping the remainder of Ryuichi's tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Did you forget already? I told you a few hours ago he would be out there."

"We have to get onstage!" Ryuichi bounced from his seat, holding Kumagorou by the ear. "Let's go, Tohma!"

Standing up with a slight smile, Tohma walked over to join his friend.

You could hear the audience, screaming and calling for the show. This particular concert hall had four box seats, one of which Tohma had given to Tatsuha. Simply to make Ryuichi happy.

"Box 4!" Tohma yelled over the cries of the audience.

Ryuichi flashed Tohma a thumbs up, bouncing out onto the stage to face his audience.

"Sorry for being late, everyone!" He smiled as people cheered. "We had some difficulties, but it's all okay now!"

Ryuichi held the mike and Kumagorou in one hand. "Now are you guys ready to rock?"

Noriko sighed in relief as he band mates came onstage. She winked at Tohma, hands poised over the keys of he keyboard.

Freezing as the music began, Ryuichi's eyes locked on the empty box 4. If Tatsuha wasn't there…His eyes began to fill again and his mouth opened soundlessly.

-

xxx

-

Tatsuha stood in the kitchen of his father's home, still staring at the concert ticket ripped in half on the counter.

After the disbelief had passed, he cursed his father's name over and over. Just because he'd missed a day or two of work was no reason to rip up his ticket!

Uesugi had been in a horrible mood for a long time after Yuki had left. But…Tatsuha had promised both Tohma and Ryuichi that he'd go! He'd been so excited when Tohma had called to tell him that he was lending N-G's box.

It was supposed to be great but then…

He'd found the ripped ticket, only a little while after he'd left it on the table. There'd also been a note, with one word written on it.

center I Forbidden /I /center 

Followed by the crest of the Uesugi family. Which meant his father was telling him that Ryuichi was forbidden from seeing Ryuichi.

Well.

Fuck his father.

Picking up his cell phone, he pushed the voice recognition button and stated, "My darling Ryuichi," and waited.

Busy signal. Fuck.

-

xxx

-

"Tohma…" Ryuichi's voice was weak and he had enough sense not to speak into the microphone. Tears were building in the corners of his eyes, and he turned to his friend.

"He's not here…" The mike dropped to the stage with a thump and squeal that echoed throughout the room. Ryuichi followed with a much less audible thunk, burying his face in his hands.

Tatsuha wasn't there…He needed his Tat-kun to hold him when the concert ended…To tell him he was great even if he sucked.

And Tatsuha wasn't there.

Tohma rushed toward Ryuichi, kneeling down. "Ryuichi!" he said, clearly worried beyond belief. Noriko followed seconds later.

The crowd was growing into a state of panic, hysterically clawing and very nearly getting past the guards. Tohma called to someone offstage and another rush of guards rushed forward from nowhere. One with the name 'Akio' printed on his badge scooped Ryuichi up like he weighed less than a feather and carried him offstage with Tohma and Noriko in tow.

Ryuichi couldn't tell who was holding him, and he couldn't care less. His tears were making a large, wet spot on Akio's dark uniform, and his sobs were making him hard to hold.

No Tat-kun…Tatsuha had left him alone, something the other man had promised he'd never do…

-

xxx

-

The past hundred times Tatsuha had called Ryuichi, it had always said, I La li ho! Ryuichi's not hear right now so please leave a message after the beep, na no da! /I 

The first fifty messages were apologies; the second were all worried questions.

Still cursing his father, Tatsuha took the keys to his Aneki's car, running hurriedly outside. He pushed the 'unlock' button on the key chain, jumping inside and pulling out of the driveway. He left a few pleasant streaks of rubber on the pavement.

It was a good four hours to get to Tokyo. Tatsuha would probably miss the concert but…

At least he could beg for Ryuichi's forgiveness in person.

-

xxx

-

By he thirtieth call, Ryuichi had thrown his cell phone at the couch, where it lay buried beneath several pillows and a blanket. He hadn't listened to any of the messages, just tossed the phone out of pure aggravation.

He wasn't crying now. He was angry.

Tatsuha hadn't been there, which meant he'd broken a promise. The concert had been postponed, if not canceled because Ryuichi couldn't and wouldn't sing.

The singer in question was pacing the length of his dressing room, ignoring worried glances from his band mates and manager. He didn't care if they were worried. All he knew was that they weren't Tatsuha and that he couldn't bruise them for lying.

-

xxx

-

It had taken Tatsuha a long time to reach Tokyo. Stupid fucking traffic. He was sure he'd just earned his Aneki many tickets for ignoring red lights but who cared!

He parked right in front of the concert hall (illegal, yes) and immediately jumped up to the ticket booth. A large sign said 'sold out'. Swearing loudly, Tatsuha kicked the front of the booth and immediately groaned at his now badly bruised big toe.

A man in a long jacket heard him, striding over with a grin on his face. He was, by the looks of it, a scalper.

Holding out a ticket, the man grinned. "Ten thousand yen."

Grumbling, Tatsuha reached into his wallet. Damn, that was all he had! Well, there goes his last few months' worth of pay. He handed it to the scalper, he glared.

Well, it wasn't so bad. He could see Ryuichi, maybe.

He'd heard over the radio that the concert was being postponed for a few hours.

Rushing inside, he pushed his way past all of the groupies and tired concert-goers. He was yelling at the top of his lungs the name of his lover, 'I'm sorry's and attempted beating two guys wearing 'I'd fuck Ryuichi' tee-shirts.

-

xxx

-

There was a voice that Ryuichi could pick out from all the others. And it was a voice he recognized.

That meant Tatsuha was here!

Ryuichi bolted from his recently taken seat, torn between storming out furiously or breaking down in relieved tears. His Tat-kun was here…

Instead of storming out or crying, Ryuichi stepped over to where Tohma was zoning out. Giving the chair a sharp, jerking kick, Ryuichi picked up Kumagorou again.

"Get up."

Tohma stood up, recognizing the look on Ryuichi's face. He stepped over to Noriko, shaking her awake. "He's ready."

Noriko automatically woke up completely at Tohma's words.

Out in the audience, Tatsuha took another breath to yell.

The lead singer of Nittle Grasper stepped out on stage, looking much more serious than he had the first time. He picked up the microphone from where he'd dropped it hours before.

"Sorry for the delay everyone!" Ryuichi's eyes locked on Tatsuha, and he couldn't help but smile in relief. "But everything's definitely all right now!" He grinned at the once again cheering audience. Even after a five-hour delay…

"Let's fly, everyone!"

-

xxx

-

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Akio watched the younger man wearily. "Sir, that language is not-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! TELL RYUICHI I'M HERE!" Tatsuha yelled, glaring at the guard whom was a good foot taller than him.

"And you are…?"

"JUST TELL HIM TAT-KUN WANTS TO SEE HIM!"

Nodding boredly, Akio motioned to another guard to take his post. "I'll do so, sir."

Ryuichi had an arm draped over his face when Akio came into the room. Kumagorou was tucked in the crook of his elbow, and he lay flat on his back on the couch. He cracked an eye open, yawning. With sluggish movements, he pulled out his headphones an smiled.

It had to be at least four AM. The concert had been huge, and they'd ended up playing most of their old hits as an apologetic encore.

"Hi!"

Akio bowed. "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, Sakuma-san. There is a rather insistent fan outside who says you know him."

"Really?" Ryuichi sat up, pushing a hand through his hair. He was tired… "What's his name? Is it Tat-kun?" He smiled hopefully.

With a blink, Akio answered slowly. "He did say his name was Tat-kun…"

Standing with an excited bounce, Ryuichi beamed. "Let him in!"

Bowing again, Akio left the room.

A few minutes later, a very sheepish Tatsuha walked in.

"Tat-kun!" Ryuichi ran to his lover and hugged him tightly. His previous anger was temporarily forgotten in the excitement of seeing Tatsuha again.

Tatsuha closed his eyes, bringing his arms up to wrap around Ryuichi's back. "I'm sorry…"

Ryuichi pressed his face into Tatsuha's shoulder. "Where were you?"

"My father ripped my ticket in half this morning…" Tatsuha said, hurrying to stifle a sniffle. "I kind of…stole my Aneki's car to get here…" He added, trying to picture his punishment for that.

Clinging tightly to Tatsuha, Ryuichi looked up. "You stole her car?" His eyes got big and he bit his lip worriedly. "Tat-kun…"

"I don't care what she does to me. I'm just happy I got to your concert." Tatsuha said with a smile. Ryuichi could go from being sex-on-a-stick onstage to cute and adorable (but also somehow sexy as well) so easily. That was simply seductive.

Ryuichi made a happy 'squee' noise. "I couldn't perform without you here…" He admitted, snuggling as close to Tatsuha as he could and remain standing.

Tatsuha stared down at the older man, his lover. "Ryuichi…" His tone was serious, questioning.

"Tat-kun?" Ryuichi looked up at Tatsuha, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"I love you…" He murmured, still staring down into Ryuichi's eyes.

The smaller man smiled brightly, resting his head against Tatsuha's shoulder. "You won't leave me alone again, will you? You promised…"

Sighing softly, Tatsuha kissed the top of Ryuichi's head. "It's hard to Ryu…I live far away from you…"

"Come live with me then." Ryuichi looked up at Tatsuha again, eyes pleading. "Please, Tat-kun?"

Staring down at his lover, Tatsuha ran those words through his mind a few times before they made perfect sense. "Live with you…?" he said, letting the idea sink in.

Ryuichi nodded empathetically. "Yeah! I have a lot of room that I don't use and you'd always be welcome."

Tatsuha's father would never let him. He already knew that. But who cared? His father could shove it up his ass.

"Okay."

Smiling brilliantly, Ryuichi stood up on his tiptoes and pressed a short kiss to Tatsuha's lips. "Thank you, Tat-kun…"

I No, thank you, Ryu… I 

Pressing more firmly onto Ryuichi's lips, Tatsuha brought one hand up to his shoulder. God, he loved this man.

Ryuichi's lips parted under the extra pressure, and his hands tightened at Tatsuha's waist. He shut his eyes.

His Tat-kun was going to come live with him! He wouldn't be alone anymore!

As Tatsuha let his tongue slip into Ryuichi's warm mouth, he pictured his father's reaction. Well he could fuck himself and his 'forbidden' note. Tat-kun didn't give two shits.

b -

TBC

-

-

-

-

Suqua's note:

Dude! Hi! Sorry about the lateness and shortness of this chapter!

We're just plum evil!

:

Have a nice day!

---


	14. Red Lights

Torture Chamber

-

-

-

-

Chapter 14: Red Lights

-

K felt like shutting the box and throwing himself out of the carriage as the silence dragged on. The horses hooves and quiet talk around them dimmed, leaving only the two blond men.

Yuki stared at the ring, mouth hanging open a slight bit. That had certainly been unexpected. A second before, he'd been listening to a cabby screech at another car, but all the other sounds seemed to have gone.

"This isn't…" Yuki started, finally looking up at K's eyes. "Because of my family, is it?"

"No." K shook his head. "This is because I love you and…" He sighed, setting the box down again and taking one of Yuki's hands. "I was thinking, on the drive to Kyoto. I tried to remember how like was with Judy or without you…" K shrugged a bit awkwardly, he wasn't used to expressing his feelings so much. "I couldn't do it. I started thinking about you again. I don't think I can live without you, love."

A fuzzy feeling, just like those mentioned in some (few) of his books), warmed Yuki's mind and turned it to slush. After all the dialogue had sunk in, Yuki let go of K's hand and brushed it over the other man's cheek. "I love you too, and yes I will." He pulled K's face down, placing a feather-light kiss on his lips.

K's eyes shut and he felt like he was going to die.

Yuki was going to marry him. It didn't matter when (though he'd prefer soon), and it didn't matter where, because Yuki had agreed to marry him.

Placing another kiss on K's lips, Yuki smiled a little bit. He touched their temples together, pressing their noses together as well. "You know what?"

"What?" K asked, pulling Yuki closer. The ring lay nearly forgotten between them, glinting in the light from the lamps overhead.

"You're twice as cute when you're shy," Yuki teased, a large smile growing across his face.

Rolling his eyes, K couldn't help but smile. "Can I put the ring on you now?"

"Oh, right." Yuki said, looking down at the ring box. He'd nearly forgotten about that little circle of gold.

K picked up the box, pulling the ring from its velvet perch. Taking Yuki's hand, he slipped it onto the proper finger. It fit perfectly, just as K knew it would. After all, he'd taken one of the author's rings to get the right size.

As he stared at the ring, Yuki thought of what it meant. He and K would be married, legally binding and all that. "How does it look?" He asked, wiggling his fingers in front of K's face.

"Perfect." K reached up and caught Yuki's hand. He kissed the finger with the ring. "How does it feel?"

Yuki watched K kiss his finger, a half amused and half happy expression on his face. "Heavy, but I'll get used to it. I'll probably look at it every day and wonder who in their right mind would marry me."

K grinned. "Who said I was in my right mind, love?"

"Certainly wasn't me." Yuki said, "But you haven't shot anyone in over a day. I'm getting a bit concerned."

Sighing in mock despair, K forced a pout. "I know. I think I'm going through withdrawals. Maybe I should shoot that cabby that drives by everyday. He's been eyeing you."

"Everyone eyes me." Yuki said with a sigh. "It's not their fault. I'm so sexy, can you really blame them?"

"No, but I can shoot them."

Yuki chuckled, taking K's hand. "does that mean I can shoot whoever eyes you?"

K smiled, lacing their fingers. "I don't see why not." They passed the dark carousel and the baseball fields. The end of the park was approaching, and the noises around them were beginning to rise again. Cars honked in the distance, music from hidden speakers boomed, and the ever-present sound of voices loomed around the last corner of trees.

The driver of their carriage dropped them off in the same place where he'd picked them up. With a tip of his hat, he congratulated them before leaving.

Yuki hadn't let go of K's hand for a long while. He leaned up, kissing K's chin where he could reach without yanking him down. "Love you."

"Love you too." K leaned down, catching Yuki's lips with his own.

Pressing against K's lips, Yuki's mouth parted easily. He ran a hand over the front of his fiancé's shirt.

A small noise found it's way past K's barriers, and he deepened the kiss. Mm…His Yuki. He'd have to take him back to the apartment soon, give him a proper reward.

Groaning softly, Yuki slipped his other hand over to hold onto the back of K's neck. The one with gold wrapped around his ring finger. He'd have to get K a ring so everyone else would know that he was Yuki's and completely off limits. Or he would he would have to shoot them.

…Wow, K was really rubbing off on him!

Pulling back from Yuki with a reluctant sigh, K slipped an arm around the other man's waist.

Yuki nodded, raising a hand to hail one. When a cab stopped, he smiled before opening the door.

What was going to happen when the reporters caught sight of the ring on his finger? How much longer before he and K were spotted together and splashed all over the cover of Tokyo Times?

He slid into the seat, still smiling. Who the fuck cared about the press? As long as he was happy and K was happy, he didn't.

K gave the cabby his address, settling back with Yuki. The cab started, slipping into traffic with ease. The person behind them honked, angry about being cut off.

The music that the driver was playing was upbeat and happy, and K sat in the happy stunned silence of one whose like had just changed in the best way possible.

And then the cars smashed into each other with the angry screeching of metal on metal and peeling tires. K threw himself on top of Yuki, protecting the baby and his fiancé the only things on his mind.

Glass rained down on his back as the rearview mirror caved and shattered, and a startled cry of pain escaped him as something hard and sharp sliced through his shirt and into the toned muscle of his shoulder.

-

xxx

-

The angry red lights of the ambulance screamed as they raced through the streets. Late-night pedestrians looked on, used to the sounds and lights. One passed by daily, so it wasn't important. If it was, it would be on the morning news and they would find out then.

As the paramedics raced out of the car to behold the horrific crash. Several cars and taxis were crushed together. Other rescue teams were using the Jaws of Life to free victims.

The nearest taxi looked to contain three people. When the Jaws had freed the driver, one paramedic rushed to check for any signs of life. No luck. His head had gone through the windshield.

Upon getting the other two out, they discovered them to be two men. The paramedic who had gone to that car's eyes widened. Fuck! One was pregnant, but both were alive. He called to others to help him out, carefully taking them from the crunched metal. The taller one had taken a jagged piece into his shoulder, thankfully missing his stomach organs. The other one…they couldn't be too sure of.

The three men placed both on stretchers, taking them away in two ambulances while more came their way. With speed, they could save the man and his baby. As one man strapped an oxygen mask to the shorter man's mouth, he kept a straight neutral face. He had a baby at home. As his eyes fixed on the monitor, he said a silent prayer.

-

xxx

-

When K woke, it was to hushed, worried voices. He didn't know where he was, but he could tell he was moving. All he could see was a curved wall and dark flashes from what he could only assume were windows.

His back and head ached, and it wasn't a dull throb he could live with. Both pounded and stabbed as whatever he was riding in hit a bump, and he tried to roll over to see where he was.

The reaction was immediate.

Pain spiked, voices stopped and he groaned.

Fucker! That had hurt!

"Don't try to more." Someone said from above him. "You've been in a car crash, coming out of Central Park. You're on the way to the hospital."

K frowned as much as he cold. Car crash? Central Park?

It clicked into place, and he tried to push himself up. Straps held him down and his left arm gave out after a second of strain.

"Where's…Yuki…?" He managed, shutting his eyes against the pain.

"Yuki?" The voice was confused.

"Blond…sexy, pregnant…"

"Oh…" The voice saddened, and K inwardly screamed. Bad sign! "He's in another ambulance."

"Condition?" K croaked, throat tight.

The voice came reluctantly. "Condition unknown."

-

TBC

-

-

-

-

-

Suqua says: Ooo. Even worse than last time. Ooooooo. No killing us allowed.

Okay. I promised, I know.

Aku rules! Anndy and Suqua looooove you! Review again!

**  
Wheeeee!**


End file.
